El Legado de Star Swirl
by MasterLarry
Summary: Por asares del destino un misterioso libro llega a los cascos la recién nombrada Princesa Twilight. Un libro que originara una guerra entre tres poderosos reinos. Ahora Twilight y una misteriosa criatura tendrán que lograr la paz entre los reinos, antes de que sea tarde.
1. Prologo

**El Legado de****Star Swirl.**

**Piloto.**

Hola queridos lectores. Este día les traigo una nueva historia de My Little pony. Esta historia había estado abandonada desde que comencé a hacer Fanfic. Lo único que tenía era un borrador de la historia. Pero eso no importa, lo importante es que decidí pulir lo que tenía hecho y terminarlo. Sin más que decir. Que lo disfruten.

**Esta historia comienza en un país Tercermundista, las calles desoladas y casi sin vida, los parques desolados y maltratados, un país que está más que muerto, al igual que los secuestros, la corrupción y las extorsiones predominaban, y lo peor era que los ciudadanos sabían lo que pasaba en su ciudad y en el país, pero, por desgracia no podían hacer nada para solucionarlo, pues, como era de esperarse, los que se "Revelaban" no se les volvía a ver. **

**El protagonista de esta Historia es Andrew, un muchacho de veintiséis años, el cual estaba bien informado de lo que pasaba en su país, pero, como la mayoría de los ciudadanos no podían hacer nada. Andrew vive en un departamento bastante chico y sobreviviendo de un sueldo mediocre de un supermercado, pero, como todo lo que vivan en ese asqueroso país, no podía hacer nada, pues el trabajo escaseaba a montones, las pocas fabricas que los necesitaban empleados, se llenaban en menos de 25 minutos, había tenido suerte de conseguir ese trabajo. **

**Andrew media 1.84, su vestimenta en bastante sencilla, consiste de pantalones vaqueros y camisas de manga larga, en su mayoría de cuadros o con estampados.**

**Eran las 3:06 A.M. en la casa de Andrew, el cual se desvelaba con frecuencia, ya que, al ser un programador, que ya tenía su experiencia, hacia programas y juegos y los subía a páginas de descargas a cuatro o cinco dólares, lo cual le daba un dinero extra, el cual le venía muy bien.**

**Andrew miraba la pantalla de su portátil, preguntándose una y otra vez ¿Qué estaba mal?, pues, desde hace unos 15 minutos que no podía lograr hacer que el código corriera, lo miraba una y otra vez… pero nada.**

Andrew – Arrrgg…. Pero si está bien, ¿Por qué no me corre? – **Andrew miro por un segundo el reloj de la laptop **– "Suspiro" tres de la mañana… mejor me voy a dormir, mañana continuo – **Dijo el cansado muchacho, procediendo a guardar lo que había hecho.**

**Mientras el agotado muchacho miraba la pantalla, esperando a que todo lo que había adelantado al fin se guardar, y cuando al fin se guardó, apago la laptop. El muchacho se paró de la silla y camino hasta su habitación, listo para descansar.**

**Antes de meterse en las tibias sabanas de su cama, encendió la luz y se hacerco a un espejo, el cual colgaba de un débil clavo, incrustado en la pared. El espejo agrietado, con un marco viejo y con signos de quemaduras, pero el estado del espejo era lo de menos, pues ese viejo espejo era lo único que había sobrevivido al gran incendio que hubo en el departamento donde vivían él y sus padres.**

**Según lo que habían dicho las autoridades, el incendio había comenzado en el 4to piso del edificio, dos pisos arriba de donde vivían ellos. El dueño, un drogadicto que se había quedado dormido mientras fumaba marihuana. Al parecer se le había caído el encendedor y había incendiado la casa, y posteriormente el edificio. Andrew, el cual asistía a la secundaria, caminaba de regreso a su casa, cuando encontró el edificio en llamas. Luego de que los bomberos lucharon con el incendio, por fin lograron apagarlo, pero sus padres no salieron vivos. Sus pertenencias se habían hecho polvo, a excepción del espejo, que había quedado relativamente bien, en comparación con el resto de la casa.**

**Andrew miro el espejo, con una ligera sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Aunque esos recuerdos siguieran siendo amargo para él, al mirar ese espejo, los únicos recuerdos que le venían a la mente eran de él, su madre y su padre, jugando en un parque cerca de su casa. Los tres riendo y jugando. Sin duda hermosos recuerdos.**

**Los recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por una extraña aura purpura, la cual comenzó a cubrir el espejo y de un momento al otro comenzó a brillar intensamente. Andrew retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, víctima de la confusión y el pánico. Del espejo se empezó a escuchar una extraña voz femenina.**

? – Emm… Hola… ¿Alguien me escucha?... hola – **Salió una voz femenina de la pantalla.**

**El aún más asustado muchacho se hiso lentamente hacia atrás, pero, lo que no vio fue que justo detrás de él había una pila de ropa olvidada en el suelo. Andrew dio un paso hacia atrás y se tropezó con la ropa, ocasionando un fuerte golpe.**

**El extraño brillo no duro mucho, ya el espejo comenzó a brillar más y más intensamente para después apagarse.**

**El pobre muchacho había quedado en completo shock, las manos le temblaban y no sabía que hacer o que pensar. El muchacho se quedó ahí, tirado en el suelo mientras intentaba pensar una razón a lo que acababa de acontecer.**

Andrew – Emm… creo… creo debería ir a dormir – **Apenas pudo pronunciar, en voz baja.**

**Andrew, asustado y con la mente confundida se metió en su cama e intento dormir.**

**Cuatro meses antes.**

**Equestria, Bosque Everfree.**

**Twilight y Spike caminaban por los pasillos del Castillo de las Dos Hermanas. Más tranquilamente que la primera vez, pues el antes aterrador castillo, tenía un poco más de iluminación, aunque seguía maltratado y casi en ruinas.**

Twilight – Spike, me sorprende que no estés asustado como la última vez – **Comento, con un todo de burla.**

Spike – Oh vamos Twilight, ya no soy un bebe dragón –

Twilight – Si, claro, vamos Spike, que tenemos mucho trabajo – **Dijo, al mismo tiempo que apresuraba su paso.**

Spike – Oh si, restaurar los libros – **Dijo, con pocos ánimos.**

Twilight – Vamos Spike, ¿Acaso no estas emocionado? – **Le pregunto al dragoncito, con emoción.**

Spike – Hooo, sí, estoy tan impaciente por pasar horas y horas leyendo y re-escribiendo libros viejos – **Respondió de forma sarcástica.**

Twilight – Vamos Spike, no seas un dragón perezoso –

**Al fin había llegado a la enorme biblioteca, y mientras Twilight caminaba de forma emocionada, sin saber por cual estante comenzar, Spike solo veía una cosa, mucho trabajo. **

**Twilight eligió un estante al azar, se sentó, junto con Spike y comenzaron su ardua labor. **

**Unas horas después.**

**Habían pasado algunas horas desde que habían comenzado a leer y re-escribir los libros. En esas horas habían conseguido re-escribir algunos, y aunque Twilight apenas estaba calentando, la pobre garra de Spike había escrito su última palabra. **

Spike – Twilight, ya me duele la garra, no podemos tomar un descanso – **Rogo a Twilight.**

**Twilight estaba a punto de decir lo contrario, pero al ver a su pequeño asistente, sobándose la garra, con una mueca de dolor, no pudo decirle lo contrario.**

Twiligh – Muy bien Spike, ¿Por qué no vas a descansar al cuarto secreto? Ya sabes, donde estaba el libro de las princesas – **Le sugirió, con una tierna sonrisa.**

Spike – Muy bien – **El dragoncito bajo de un salto la silla y la jalo hacia atrás, revelando la sala secreta.**

**El dragoncito camino apresuradamente hacia la sala listó para tomar un merecido descanso.**

Twilight – Pobre Spike, se esfuerza tanto por mi… tal vez deba regalarle un cupcake de gemas como recompensa – **Pensó en voz baja.**

**Spike entro a la sala secreta, listo para tomar una siesta. Lo primero que noto fue que, en el pedestal que había en el centro, había un libro, uno bastante inusual.**

Spike – Que extraño, que hace este libro aquí – **Se extrañó bastante, pues se suponía que nadie entra al castillo, menos a leer un libro **– ¡Twilight!... ¡Puedes venir un momento! – **Llamo Twilight.**

**La Alcornio se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Spike a ver qué era lo que quería.**

Twiligth – ¿Que ocurre Spike? –

Spike – ¿Sabes quién puso ese libro en el pedestal? – **Le dijo, apuntando con su garra al libro **– No lo he querido levantar… – **Agrego, con algo de temor.**

**Twilight se acercó al pedestal, con mucha confusión, pues no había abierto la sala secreta desde que habían llegado, y menos había dejado un libro.**

Twiligth – Emm… no tengo idea Spike – **Respondió, con algo de preocupación.**

**Twilight se acercó al libro y lo tomo con su magia. A simple vista parecía un libro común. Bastante delgado, además que la cubierta del libro tenía un extraño textura.**

Twilght – Mmm… que extraño– **Comento, con el libro cerca de su rostro, mientras acariciaba la cubierta con su casco **– Oh por Celestia, ¡Es piel de dragón! – **Pronuncio, de forma exaltada.**

**Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Spike.**

Spike – E-Estas segura de que es de dragón… t-tal vez es de otra creatura – **Dijo, con miedo en su voz.**

Twilight – Definitivamente en de dragón –

**La curiosidad invadió a Twilight, pues era la primera vez que veía un libro con la cubierta de dragón. Lentamente comenzó a abrirlo, con algo de miedo por lo que podía ocurrir.**

Spike – Que dice Twilight – **Pregunto, aun con miedo.**

Twilight – "Saludos, Si puedes leer estas palabras, eso quiere decir que eres digno/digna de leer estas palabras. Este libro contiene uno de mis mejores hechizos, pero el más peligroso, si cae en cascos/manos equivocadas. Si estás leyendo es por qué ya no estoy en este mundo, y siento que es mi deber tener un sucesor, y podías ser tú. Debo advertirte que nadie puede saber la existencia de este libro, pondrías en peligro a muchos inocentes. Si quieres saber de qué trata, solo voltea la página." – **Leyó en voz alta **– Mmm… no dice quien lo escribió –

Spike – Emm… sigo pensando que es una mala idea – **Dijo, temblando de miedo.**

Twilight – Debes admitir que suena interesante – **Intento convencerlo, mientras pasaba la página.**

Spike – Q-Que dice –

Twilight – "Hola de nuevo. Veo que estas interesado/ interesada, así que comenzare con explicarte como hacer el hechizo. Este hechizo, en palabras sencillas, te permite contactar con otros mundos. Hay tantos universos haya afuera, que sería imposible darle un numero especifico. Este hechizo te permitirá hablar con una persona de un solo universo, esa persona tendrá un alma idéntica a la tuya. Si eres alguien serio y arrogante, la persona que contactes será de la misma forma. El hechizo es complicado de hacer, pero, lo primero que debes hacer es volver tu magia liquida. Seis frascos exactos de magia liquida, la magia debe ser tuya y solo tuya. Cuando tengas los frascos de magia tendrás que dibujar un círculo, y dentro el símbolo del infinito. Alrededor del circulo debes escribir esto, "Cuando tu alma logres hallar, a esa persona podrás encontrar". Sobre el símbolo del infinito tienes que poner un objeto reflejante, cuyo significado no se compare con cualquier otra cosa. Para que el hechizo se active, tienes que concentrar un poco de tu magia en el objeto, y al mismo tiempo pensar el momentos hermosos con dicho objeto, así el hechizo comenzara. Al principio solo podrás hablar con la persona por poco menos de quince segundos, no podrás verlo, y el tampoco podrá verte. En el segundo contacto solo necesitaras un frasco de magia, pues nuestro universo y el suyo ya estarán conectados. Al momento de la conexión podrás atravesar el objeto reflejante y pasar entre nuestro mundo y el suyo, al igual que él. Solo puedes hablar con él por más o menos una hora. Aunque puedes deshacer el hechizo cuando quieras. Eso es todo lo que tienes que saber. Te confió este libro, con la esperanza de que hagas cosas buenas con él, y que, algún día se lo des a alguien que creas digno. Atentamente: Star Swirl" – **Termino de leer.**

¿Qué les pareció?, me gustaría que dejaran sus opiniones, no toma mucho y me motiva a segur escribiendo. Bueno, espero sus Reviews. Nos leemos luego.


	2. Capitulo 1: Segunda Madre

**El legado de Star Swirl.**

**Capítulo 1.**

Hola de nuevo. Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado.

**Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que habían encontrado el misterioso libro en el Castillo de las Dos Hermanas. Esos últimos meses habían sido muy difíciles para Twilight. Las semanas de sufrimiento no fueron por estar concentrando magia liquida, día y noche, el verdadero sufrimiento había sido mentirle a sus amigas. Twilight era pésima para mentir, y se le notaba cuando quería esconder algo, pero aun así, y con sus amigas preguntándole constantemente que le ocurría, al final se lo tuvieron que creer, a excepción de Pinkie. La pony rosa la había mirado con rostro amenazador y le había dicho "Te estaré vigilando Twilight Sparkle" lo cual había estado cumpliendo desde el primer día. En cambio Spike se veía relajado. Para él era un poco más sencillo mentir, no era tan obvio como Twilight. La única respuesta que les daba era "Tampoco me ha querido decir" y fácilmente lo dejaban tranquilo.**

**Twilight y Spike estaban en la habitación de del 2do piso, preparando todo lo necesario para hacer el hechizo con éxito. Spike sostenía un royo de pergamino, el cual tenía escrito una lista de todo lo necesario para que el hechizo funcionara. **

Twilight – Símbolo en el suelo –

Spike – Listo – **Marco con una línea.**

Twilight – Frascos con magia –

Spike – Listo –

Twilight – Espejo de Shining –

Spike – Listo –

Twilight – Mm… creo que es todo – **Dijo **\- Bueno Spike, mejor empezamos –

**Spike asintió con emoción, mientras corría a lado de Twilight, para poder ver mejor.**

**Twilight tomo el espejo con su magia, el cual le había dado su hermano Shining cuando era un potrilla, y que era muy especial para ella, y lo puso en el centro. Tomo los seis frascos y los puso alrededor del círculo. Con una expresión de emoción en su rostro, Twilight concentro su magia en el espejo y, al instante, comenzó a recordar los buenos momentos que paso con ese espejo, desde que su hermano se lo dio, y como lo cuido con tanto amor.**

**Una pequeña chispa se formó en el brillante espejo. La magia que contenían los frascos floto hacia el espejo, introduciéndose por el brillante cristal. El espejo brillo intensamente y en un segundo se desvaneció. El símbolo en el suelo comenzó a brillar y el círculo se transformó en un portal. Las imágenes que transmitía el portal eran muy borrosas, apenas de distinguía, lo que parecía ser un rostro.**

Twilight – Emm… Hola… ¿Alguien me escucha?... hola – **Dijo, intentando distinguir algo.**

**Lo único que apenas pudo distinguir fue una figura que se alejó un poco, seguido de un fuerte golpe, como si algo se hubiera caído al suelo. El tiempo se había acabado y el portal desapareció, dejando una brillante luz en su camino.**

**Spike tenía la mima cara de confusión que Twilight. Mirando fijamente el símbolo en el suelo, buscando una respuesta a lo que acababa de escuchar.**

Spike – Emm… Twilight, ¿Qué fue eso? –

Twilight – Para ser honesta… no tengo idea… supongo que la criatura se asustó al escuchar una extraña voz salir de un portal misterioso – **Dijo** – Pero eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que el hechizo funciono –

**Aun que el intento por contactar a una criatura de otro mundo, no había salido muy bien. Twilight estaba feliz por que al menos el portal se había abierto.**

**Con emoción Twilight salio corriendo de la habitación, y se dirigió a su laboratorio, el cual estaba en el sótano. El pequeño Spike no tuvo mas opción que seguirla.**

**La Tierra.**

**La brillante luz del sol matutino se filtro por la ventana del cuarto de Andrew. Con algo de pesadez abrió los ojos. Tenia sus ojos entre cerrados, mientras lentamente recodaba los extraños sucesos de ayer. Sus rostro monstruo gran confusión al terminar de procesar lo que había ocurrido hace unas horas. **

**[Abra sudo un sueño… todo parecía muy real, la extraña voz… el peculiar frio que se siente en mi cuarto por las noches, hasta el golpe que me di… debió ser una alucinación, tal vez por la falta de sueño. Mejor voy con la doctora.]**

**Y con la falsa esperanza de que, lo que ocurrió fuera producto de su imaginación, se levanto de la cama, se dio una larga ducha, se puso ropa cómoda, tomo su cartera, su celular y salio de su departamento. Con dirección a la doctora de la familia, quien, para su suerte, nunca le cobrara. Tal vez por que era muy unido a sus padres antes del… trágico accidente.**

**Mientras se encaminaba hacia el consultorio de la Doctor Maria. Su mente seguía intentando darle un significado a lo que creía haber visto. Pero no importaba cuantas vueltas le diera al extraño asunto. Aun se negaba a creer que, la extraña voz que salio de su espejo, había sido algo real.**

**Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado al consultorio de la Dra. Maria, amiga de la familia y segunda madre.**

**Andrew entro al consultorio de la doctora, el cual era de diez metros cuadrados. Con unas sillas para esperar, un escritorio alado de la oficina de la doctora. Al entrar pudo ver a la hija de la doctora, Ana, la cual era la secretaria del lugar. **

**Ana era una chica de veinte años, media 1.76, piel moreno claro y ojos café oscuro. Llevaba el pelo sujeto con una cola de caballo y brillo labial. Bestia con una blusa sencilla, color azul oscuro, pantalones de mezclilla y zapatos de piso, azul rey. La chica tenia un libro en las manos. Leyéndolo con mucha atención, ignorando cualquier ruido del exterior.**

**Andrew se acerco al escritorio, mientras sus pasos resonaban por la loseta color crema. Ocasionando que la chica se asustara. **

Ana – Andrew, No me di cuenta que estabas aquí - **Dijo, colocando un separador de libros, en la ultima pagina que leyó, para después cerrarlo.**

Andrew – Jeje, no te preocupes – **Dijo **– Pero dime, ¿Esta Maria? -

Ana – Oh, si, pasa -

**Andrew le dedico una sonrisa amistosa y se dirigió a la oficina de la doctora.**

**La oficia era espaciosa. Tenia un escritorio, el cual tenia una computadora y algunos libros apilados. Dos camillas con sabanas blancas, estantes con objetos como medicamentos, vendajes entre otras cosas y una bascula. La doctora estaba sentada en su escritorio, revisando blogs de médicos en la computadora. Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abriéndose volteo rápidamente, encontrando a quien menos esperaba.**

Dra. Maria - ¡Andrew! - **Se paro rápidamente y lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo –** ¡A pasado mas de dos meces sin visitarme! - **Dijo con tristeza.**

Andrew – Es que... había estado algo distraído, ya sabes, el trabajo y la programación – **Intento excusarse.**

Dra. Maria - ¡A mi no me engañas! - **Dijo, inflando las mejillas **– No me visitas por que ya no me quieres – **Le dio la espalda, casi al borde de las lagrimas.**

**Maria siempre era así cuando los mas cercanos a ella no la visitaban. La doctora sufría un leve trastorno bipolar. Cortesía de su bisabuela. No era tan grabe como para, estar feliz en un momento, y querer matar a alguien en seguida, pero era lo suficiente para estar a punto de llorar, luego de estar muy feliz. **

**Maria era una mujer de treinta y cuatro años. Media 1.70, delgada, piel moreno claro, casi blanca. Bestia con una blusa de botones manga larga, falda por debajo de la rodilla, color gris y zapatos de piso negro. Encima de la blusa tenia una bata blanca. Típica de los doctores. **

**Andrew la abrazo tiernamente por la espalda. Sabia que era la única manera de que volviera a estar feliz. Pero se arriesgaba a que Maria se pusiera demasiado cariñosa con el.**

Andrew – Sabes que no es verdad, como podría dejar de querer a la que fue mi segunda madre – **Dijo, aguantando las ganas de llorar.**

**Las lagrimas que se deslizaban por las mejillas de Maria pasaron de ser lagrimas de tristeza, a ser lagrimas de felicidad. A la vez que no pudo evitar recordar la muerte de sus mas grandes amigos. También paso por su mente un suceso que ocurrió hace poco mas de dos años.**

**Dos años antes.**

**Sentados en frente a la barra de un bar estaban los padres de Andrew, Esmeralda y Luis, y junto a ellos estaba la Maria. Los tres estaban totalmente borrachos. Platicando y contando chistes malos al asar. Pero en un momento Esmeralda se puso sentimental.**

Esmeralda – La verdad mi pequeño Andy (**Como le decía de cariño**) es lo mejor que me paso en la vida – **Dijo, con la típicas voz de borracho. **

Luis – Es cierto, la verdad, cuando supe que ella estaba embarazada, lo primero que pensé es salir corriendo… pero, al ver su tierna pancita de embarazada, y al ver el pequeño Andrew ya nacido… - **No pudo continuar, pues comenzó a llorar.**

Maria – Jaja, no seas llorón -

Luis – ¿Te puedo pedir algo?** \- Dijo, con seriedad, algo difícil para un borracho.**

Maria – Emm… ok -

Luis – Si algo nos pasa a mi y a Esmeralda, promete que cuidaras de Andrew -

Esmeralda – ¡Tienes razón!, tu eres nuestra mejor amiga -

Maria – Jejeje, si que están borrachos, claro, si los secuestra un extraterrestre, entonces yo cuido del pequeño -

**Después de ese extraña platica, la conversación se regularizo. Comenzaron a hablar de cosas al azar y a contar chisto. **

**Quien diría que dos años después esa extraña promesa se cumpliría. No solo por que lo había prometido en ese momento, y su código personal le impedía romper una promesa, también por la memoria de sus amigos. Por eso había sido la madre sustituta del pequeño, por eso había secado las lagrimas de Andrew por tantos años.**

**Tiempo actual.**

**Maria se dio la vuelta, quedando frente a frente con el muchacho, el cual se le notaba que estaba a punto de llorar. La doctora, con los ojos lleno de lagrimas, pero con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro. Andrew le devolvió la sonrisa, incapaz de contener sus lagrimas. El muchacho la abrazo fuertemente, mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de Maria. Habían pasado tantos años y aun no podía superar esa dolorosa perdida.**

Andrew – Lo-Los extraño mucho – **Dijo, mientras sus lagrimas manchaban la bata de la Maria.**

Dra Maria – Tranquilo pequeño, desahogate – **Lo consoló, mientras acariciaba su pelo con ternura.**

**Ni uno de los dos supo con exactitud cuanto tiempo habían pasado ahí, abrasados tiernamente a mitad de la oficina de Maria. Pero no les importaba, pues había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ambos habían llorado por ese doloroso suceso.**

**Ambos se separaron lentamente, mientras se secaban los ojos.**

Andrew – Por un momento se me olvido por que vine aquí -

Dra. Maria – Oh si, supongo que te sientes mal –** Dijo, cambiando a un semblante serio.**

Andrew– No es que este enfermo, es mas algo extraño que me paso, y no se si es cansancio o algo así -

Dra. Maria – Muy bien, siéntate y cuéntame que te paso -

Andrew – Bueno, lo que paso fue que, yo termine de programar muy tarde en la noche, así que me fui a dormir, pero antes de acostarme, me mire en el espejo de mi madre, pero algo muy extraño paso, vi una extraña luz que se formo en el espejo, el espejo comenzó a brillar y una extraña voz salio del el, el espejo se veía borroso, como una televisión con interferencia, el extraño brillo solo duro unos diez segundos y después se esfumo -

Dra Maria - ¿Te has estado drogando? - **Pregunto, con una sonrisa juguetona **– La verdad lo que me cuentas es muy raro… lo mas lógico que se me ocurre es falta de sueño – **Maria se llevo la mano a la barbilla, pensando que podría darle –** Te voy a recetar Eszopiclona, te recomiendo que desde ahora te duermas temprano y que solo la tomes si sientes que no puedes dormir, si la tomas mas de tres veces a la semana puede causar adicción -

**Maria se paro de la cilla, fue al gaveta donde guardaba las medicinas, saco del bolsillo de su bata una llave y abrió el candado y saco un pequeño frasco con las pastillas. Se volvió a acercar a su escritorio saco una receta medica y comenzó a llenarla. Después se la dio, junto con las pastillas.**

Andrew – Muchas gracias –

**El muchacho se paro de la cilla y le dio un abrazo, seguido de un beso en la mejilla. La doctora sonrió enormemente y correspondió el abrazo.**

Dra. Maria – Espero que al menos me visites una vez a la semana, o me pondré muy triste** – Dijo mientras inflaba las mejillas.**

Andrew – Jeje, claro, te visitare mas seguido – **El muchacho se paro y se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir dijo –** Adiós… mama – **Para después salir rápidamente de ahí. **

**Andrew casi nunca le decía mama a Maria. Solo en ocasiones muy, muy especiales. Esas simples palabras provocaron una gran felicidad en Maria, la cual comenzó a llorar.**

**Al salir se encontró con Ana, la cual seguía leyendo su libro. Ana bajo el libro al escuchar el rechinido de la puerta al cerrarse.**

Ana – Si que te tomaste tu tiempo ¿Estas bien? -

Andrew – Si, solo me distraje con Maria, es todo – **Dijo, para después caminar a la salida **– Nos vemos luego -

**La muchacha solo agito el brazo y siguió con su lectura.**

**Mientras se dirigía a su casa, a paso tranquilo. No podo evitar recordar los buenos momentos que Maria le hizo pasa. Como esa mujer, totalmente desconocida para el, se convirtió en lo mas importante de su mundo.**

**Al llegar a su departamento, lo único que hizo fue guardar su nuevo medicamento y salir al trabajo, pues faltaba 20 minutos para la que empezara su turno.**

**Mientras tanto, en Equestria.**

**Dos semanas después.**

**Las dos semanas después del primer contacto con la extraña criatura había sido una pesadilla. Las amigas de Twilight no dejaban decirle que estaba ocultando algo, que les tuviera confianza, etc, etc. Obviamente les tenia confianza, pero temía que, si les decía de la existencia del libro, fallaría a la memoria de Star Swirl.**

**Twilight estaba en su laboratorio del sótano de la biblioteca, junto con el pequeño Spike, el cual estaba preparando todo lo necesario para que el hechizo saliera bien.**

Spike – Todo esta listo Twilight – **Informo, mientras tachaba la ultima cosa de la lista.**

Twilight – Muy bien – **Dijo, dándole un vistazo al reloj que estaba colgado en a pared, el cual marcaba las 11:23 A.M **– espero que esta vez pueda ver a la criatura –

**Twilight levito el frasco con magia y lo coloco a un lado del extraño símbolo. Concentro magia en el espejo y, como la primera vez, recordó los buenos momentos que paso con ese espejo. **

**Una chispa se formo en el espejo. Justo después la magia contenida en el frasco comenzó a levitar hasta meterse dentro del espejo, y como la primera vez, el circulo se volvió un portal transparente, donde se podía ver perfectamente a una criatura. La cual parecía algo asustada.**

Gracias por tomarce la molestia de leer este primer capítulo. Recuerden dejar sus reviews, no les tomara mucho tiempo, y me motivan a segur escribiendo. Bueno, nos leemos luego.


	3. Capitulo 2: Un Hermoso Pasado

**El Legado de Star Swirl.**

**Capitulo 2.**

Hola seguidores de esta historia. Antes de comenzar con el capitulo les aviso que, tengo un pequeño bloqueo y no se me ocurre que escribir. Tengo un capitulo adelantado, pero eso no quiere decir que lo valla a subir pronto, pues pienso terminar el capitulo 4 antes de subir el capitulo 3. Espero que me disculpen y que tengan algo de paciencia. Bueno, espero que disfruten el capitulo 2.

**Las dos semanas después de la revisión de Maria fueron bastante normales. Trabajo, dormirse temprano, de vez en cuando tomarse las pastillas, y visitaba a Maria dos veces a la semana, para chequearse, y también para que no estuviera triste. Como siempre, ella había sido muy cariñosa con el, mas aun luego de que le dijera "Mama" la primera vez que la visito. **

**Andrew estaba sentado frente a la Laptop. El reloj de la computadora decía las 11:19 P.M. Recientemente se había ido a la cama entre las once y once y media. No estaba muy feliz, pues no estaba acostumbrado a dormir tan "Temprano". Pero esas horas extra de descanso lo habían ayudado mucho.**

**Luego de guardar su progreso y apagar la Laptop. Andrew se dirigió a su habitación a descansar. Antes de meterse a sus tibias sabanas se volvió a ver en el espejo. Con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro al recordar los buenos momentos que paso con su familia.**

**Después de perder la noción del cuanto tiempo paso viendo ese viejo espejo. Soltó un suspiro y se dio la vuelta, listo para ir a su cama. Antes de que pudiera irse un resplandor se formo detrás de el. Asustado, y rogando que no fuera lo mismo de hace unas a semanas. Andrew volteo lentamente, las piernas le temblaban y su respiración era mas pesada. El espejo se desvaneció y en su lugar apareció un circulo purpura.**

**[Oh no, no de nuevo. ¿Por que esta pasando otra vez? Se supone que fue solo una alucinación]**

**El portal lentamente se aclaro hasta que se podía ver con claridad… ¿Un caballo?**

**El muchacho se hizo hacía atrás, con algo de miedo y confusión. No sabia que estaba pasando, tampoco sabia si esa criatura era real o estaba durmiendo.**

**[Oh por los dioses, ¿Que se supone que es eso? ¿Un unicornio o algo así?]**

**Por unos segundos hubo un silencio incomodo. Andrew no sabia que decir, y Twilight estaba muy emocionada para hablar. Twilight tubo que romper el silencio.**

Twilight – Hola… Me llamo Twilight… - **Dijo, esperando a que supiera hablar.**

**El rostro del Andrew se puso mas asustado. Tal vez para Twilight, eso que había dicho tenia mucha lógica. Pero el muchacho solo escuchaba sonidos raros salir de la boca de la criatura.**

Andrew – Emm… n-no se que e-estas diciendo -

**Obviamente Twilight tampoco le entendió. Pero ella había previsto esta incomoda situación, y tenia un hechizo que aria que la criatura entendiera el lenguaje y la escritura Equestriana, ademas de uqe podria entender lo que la criatura de dijera a ella.**

**Levantando su casco, en señal de espera, Twilight se levanto un momento y fue por el libro donde estaba escrito el hechizo. Andrew no tenia razón para esperarla, pero se estaba haciendo a la idea de que eso solo era un simple sueño. Solo para que su mente no enloqueciera.**

**Twilight no tardo mucho, y en menos de un minuto ya estaba devuelta. Alzando el libro, en la pagina donde estaba el hechizo. La Alicornio concentro magia y pronunciando un conjuro, Twilight lanzo el hechizo. Andrew no tubo tiempo de intentar procesar la combinación de ruidos que, al parecer usaba estas criaturas como lenguaje, pues una brillante luz lo envolvió, la cual se extinguió luego de unos segundos.**

**El muchacho se quedo paralizado por unos segundos, espera que su cuerpo explotara o que le saliera un tercer brazo. Pero nada paso, El extraño portal seguía ahí, y la criatura seguía viéndolo con algo de emoción en sus ojos.**

Twilight - ¿Ahora puedes entenderme? -

Andrew - ¿Q-Que acabas de hacer? -

Twilight – Pues nos lance un hechizo a ambos -

Andrew - ¿Hechizo?… Algo así como… ¿Magia? -

Twilight – Claro… ¿Acaso tu raza no tienen magia? - **Dijo, luego de darse cuenta de la similitud ente el y los humanos que conoció en Canterlot High.**

Andrew – No, para nosotros la magia no existe -

**La mente de Andrew aun seguía confundida. Quería creer que todo eso era un sueño, pero se sentía tan real. La extraña criatura con quien hablaba, el aire de misterio que había en el ambiente, la fría sensación del piso al contacto con sus desnudos pies. Era imposible que un sueño pudiera crear todo eso. **

**El muchacho se quedo hipnotizado por la criatura. No podía dejar de verla. Su extraños ojos color purpura, su pelaje, la forma del rostro, no era como los caballos, tampoco como los ponis de su mundo, era mas… tierna, casi como un gatito, tierno y esponjado. Lentamente comenzó a acercar su brazo al portal, mientras su mente repetía una y otra vez que eso no era real.**

**Twilight no pudo evitar estar en la misma posición. Sus ojos lo analizaban una y otra vez. Era muy distinto a los humanos que había conocido, se notaba que era mas alto, su piel era de un color que no había visto. Lentamente comenzó a acercar su casco. Cuando el casco de Twilight atravesó el portal, algo extraño paso, su casco tomo la forma de una mano humana. La piel de la mano era morena, y en el dorso de la mano estaba su Cutie Mark. Sus palmas se juntaron lentamente y sus dedos se entrelazaron. **

**Twilight acerco su mano devuelta al portal, sin soltar la mano de Andrew. La mano del muchacho atravesó y en seguida su mano se transformo en un casco color café claro. **

Andrew – Acaso… ¿Acaso eres real? - **Dijo, alejando rápidamente su mano del portal.**

Spike – Claro que es real – **Respondió Spike, posándose alado de Twilight.**

**Andrew dio un paso hacia atrás, sorprendido por la repentina aparición de pequeño dragón.**

Andrew - ¿Que se supone que eres tu? - **Dijo, mientras en su cabeza solo podía pensar en un lagarto gigante. **

**El tiempo paso extrañamente rápido. Los tres hablando de sus mundos, las costumbres e ideologías.**

**Aunque la charla hubiera tomado un giro interesante, tanto a ambos no les gustaba la idea de interrumpir su charla. **

**De forma inesperada el portal comenzó a temblar, mientras la imagen se distorsionaba.**

Twilight – El portal se esta cerrando, Te contactare otra vez en dos semanas -

Andrew – Espera… aun no puedo creer que seas real… todo esto… es muy difícil de digerir -

**Twilight pensó un momento. Era razonable que no pudiera procesar todo lo que habían platicado. De forma rápida hizo aparecer un royo de papiro y un tintero y rápidamente, se mojo el casco con tinta y lo presiono en el papiro. En medio de la hoja de papel se formo la silueta de un casco, con algunas gotas de tinta esparcidas por la hoja.**

**Con su magia dejo la hoja en el suelo de la habitación de Andrew. Segundos después el portal se cerro. Dejando algo confundido al muchacho. **

**Con la mente sobrecargada de ideas. El muchacho tomo la hoja de papel y la dejo en una pequeña mesita con un pequeño cajón, alado de su cama. Abrió el cajón y dejo la hoja, tomo unas las pastillas que estaban dentro, se las tomo en seco y se fue a acostar. Con la ilusión de que todo eso hubiera sido un sueño. **

**Equestria.**

**En el sótano de la biblioteca de Ponyville, Una Alicornio saltaba de felicidad. Twilight tenia una gran sonrisa, mientras saltaba y volaba de un lado al otro. Al fin había logrado hacer contacto con la misteriosa criatura, y le había hablado sobre su cultura. **

**Twilight paro en seco al darse cuenta que no había apuntado nada de lo que había dicho el humano. **

**De forma rápida. Twilight tomo papiro y tinta y comenzó a anotar todo lo le que había dicho. **

**Spike soltó un pesado suspiro. El pequeño dragón aprovecho la felicidad de Twilight para tomarse un descanso.**

Spike – Al menos esta feliz – **Dijo, viendo como escribía enérgicamente. **

**Mientras tanto.**

**Reino Grifo.**

**Afuera de los limites de Equestria. En un reino gobernado por grifos, una alerta se había disparado.**

**En una parte del castillo del Reino Grifo, en una habitación aprueba de ruido, los cuatro sabios ancianos, junto con el actual Rey, discutían un asunto de suma delicadeza. **

**Los cuatro ancianos eran llamados con los nombres de los cuatro elementos. **

**El Anciano Tierra, El cual era el único grifo que podía manipular la tierra a voluntad. El Anciano Agua, el único grifo que podía controlar el agua, al igual que el Anciano Aire y el Anciano Fuego, los cuales controlaban el aire y el fuego. **

**Los cuatro habían nacido con esos dones, y como dictaba la ley mas antigua de ese reino. Cada uno se convirtió en uno de los "Ancianos del Reino grifo" los cuales tienen como objetivo, no solo proteger al reino de futuros ataques, también tienen voz y voto en las decisiones mas importantes y arriesgadas del reino.**

Anciano Tierra – ¡Ahora no hay duda de que el Reino de Equestria a roto "La promesa de los tres reinos"! - **Dijo, dándole un fuerte golpe a la mesa** – No hay duda de que esto no puede quedar impune -

Anciano Aire – Tranquilo Tierra, no podemos precipitarnos, después de todo, este es un asunto muy delicado -

Anciano Fuego – Tanto los habitantes de Equestria como los habitantes del Reino Dragon saben lo importante que es "La promesa de los tres reinos", si decidieron romperla, entonces saben que esto tendrá consecuencias -

Anciano Agua – Buen punto, pero antes de lanzar un ataque deberíamos saber que es lo que paso – **Dijo, ganándose la atención de los los tres ancianos –** No es una novedad el ataque que sufrió Equestria gracias a los Changeling y su reina Chrysalis, tal vez sea un plan suyo, para que ataquemos a Equestria -

Rey – Equestria no es un enemigo fácil de vencer – **Por fin hablo el rey –** Son las únicas criaturas conocidas que usan magia, dar un paso en falso con esa raza seria un desastre para nuestra raza, al igual para los dragones, si en realidad los Equestrianos rompieron la promesa… entonces no tendremos opción -

Anciano Aire – En ese caso, lo único que podemos hacer es confrontarlos -

**Todos los que estaban reunidos en esa sala asintieron. Si bien no podía quedar impune algo tan grave como haber roto esa sagrada promesa, no podían lanzarse al ataque sin saber un "Porque"… de cierta forma si podían, pero causaría bajas innecesarias, ademas de un gran conflicto con las reinos.**

**La Tierra.**

**El sol brillaba intensamente, filtrándose por las ventanas de las casas y despertando a los pocos que seguían dormidos. Uno de ellos era Andrew. El muchacho dormía boca abajo, con la cara hundida en su almohada. Con un gruñido de fastidio de levanto de la cama. **

**["Bostezo" Otra vez ese sueño. ¿Cuanta insistencia en ver portales extraños?…]**

**Después de perezosamente levantarse, comenzó con su habitual rutina. Cepillarse los dientes, bañarse, y desayunar. **

**[Que bueno que hoy el dueño no va a abrir la tienda, tendré suficiente tiempo para seguir programando]**

**Por un momento miro fijamente el plato de cereal que se estaba comiendo. Siempre hacia lo mismo. Cuando tenia un día libre, se la pasaba encerrado, viendo series en Internet, programando o durmiendo. **

**[Siempre hago lo mismo, parezco un ermitaño. Mejor visito a Maria… con suerte no tiene mucho trabajo y la convenzo de que salgamos un rato]**

**Con una sonrisa se termino rápidamente el cereal. Se puso unos zapatos, tomo su cartera y su celular y salio de su casa, al consultorio de Maria.**

**El camino hacia el consultorio de Maria fue bastante tranquila. No había mucha gente ni autos en la calle, así que fue relajante.**

**Al llega y entrar al consultorio lo primero que noto fue como una señora, de al menos cuarenta años salia de la oficina de Maria. La señora era de 1.50 mas o menos, ademas de robusta. Tenia puesto una falda larga y una blusa verde. Ademas de su pelo recogido. **

Señora – Buenas tardes joven – **Lo saludo, mientras se dirigía a la salida. **

Andrew – Buenas tardes -

**Luego de saludarla rápidamente, se dirigió a donde estaba Ana, la cual escribía muy atentamente en su celular.**

Ana – Hola Andrew, ¿Que te trae por aquí?, ¿Se supone que a esta hora deberías estar trabajando? - **Lo saludo cálidamente, dejando el celular en la mesa.**

Andrew – Si, se supone, pero hoy el dueño no abre la tienda… quien sabe por que, lo único que se es que tengo el día libre, por cierto, ¿Maria esta ocupada? -

Ana – No, la señora que acaba de salir es la tercera persona que viene en todo el día, a este paso no me sorprendería que no llegaran mas -

Andrew – Es bueno saberlo -

**Y sin mas que decir, se dirigió a la oficina de la doctora.**

**Lo primero que vio al entrar fue a Maria, viendo videos de gatos mientras tomaba una taza de café.**

Maria – ¡Ohh que tierno! -

Andrew – Hola Maria, ¿Viendo videos de gatos otra vez? - **Le dijo, pues no era la primera vez que la atrapaba viéndolos.**

Maria – ¡Es que son tan lindos!, ¡¿Por que nunca me has regalado uno?! - **Dijo, inflando las mejillas.**

Andrew – Emm… por que eres alérgica a ellos, estornudarías sin control -

Maria – Es cierto… al menos puedo seguir viéndolos por Internet -

Andrew – Dejando el tema de los gatos, ¿Tienes mucho trabajo hoy?, por que me dieron el día, y pensaba que podríamos pasear un rato -

Maria – Mmm... la verdad no, solo han venido tres personas… lo cual es bueno, ya que hay poca gente enferma… así que... ¡Si! Me gustaría, pero no te sorprendas si me tengo que ir rápidamente -

Andrew – Claro -

**Sin perder mucho tiempo la doctora se quito la bata y la colgó en en un perchero, tomo su bolsa de mano y salieron de la oficina.**

**Maria tenia puesto una blusa de botones manga corta, color azul, Una falda negra, arriba de la rodilla con medias negras, ademas de zapatos de piso negros.**

Maria – No dudes en marcarme si alguien llega – **Se dirigió a Ana.**

Ana – Tu relajate, yo me encargo de todo -

**Andrew y Maria salieron del consultorio, ambos con una pequeña sonría de alegría.**

Andrew – Y bien… ¿A donde quieres ir? -

Maria – Mmmm… ¡Que tal al cine!, no he visto una película en un largo tiempo -

Andrew – Conociéndote, veremos una película romántica -

Maria – Si mal no recuerdo, terminas llorando con esas películas – **Se burlo.**

Andrew – So-solo fue una vez -

Maria – Jaja, fueron tres, si mi memoria no me falla -

Andrew – Bien, bien, vasta de burlas -

**Luego de unas cuantas risas por parte de Maria. Ambos fueron al cine mas cercano para ver na película. Como era de esperarse, tuvieron que ver una romántica.**

**Una película mas tarde.**

**Andrew y Maria salían del cine. Andrew tenia algunas lagrimas en los ojos, intentaba cubrirse con el brazo, mientras Maria reía a carcajadas.**

Maria – Jajaja, eres tan sensible -

Andrew – No-no se de que hablas… - **Dijo, secándose las lagrimas.**

Maria – Si tu lo dices – **Dijo, aun riéndose –** Bueno, ¿Que tal si vamos a tomar café o una malteada? -

Andrew – Claro… pero, por burlarte de mi, tu pagas -

Maria – Jeje, claro, claro -

**Ambos, con una sonrisa en sus rostros, fueron a la cafetería mas cercana. Mientras caminaban por las pocas concurridas calles, sus mentes estaban ocupadas en otros asuntos. Andrew le seguía dando vueltas al asunto de la criatura extraña que le había hablado desde el portal. **

**[Que cosa habrá sido eso… fue en realidad un sueño. Tiene que serlo. Es ilógico que una criatura de otro mundo y o dimensión pueda contactar, ademas, ¿Por que contactaría conmigo?, ¿Por que no con una persona mas importante?]**

**Mientras tanto. Algo mas rondaba por la mente de Maria. Algo que, en cierto punto podría ser prohibido o inmoral, pero que había despertado luego de la repentina visita de Andrew, ademas de sus constantes visitas.**

**[Tranquila Maria… es solo un pequeño paseo… no tiene nada que ver con una cita o algo parecido. Después de todo. Tu lo cuidaste desde segundo de secundaria. Es imposible que Andrew te vea como algo mas que la que lo cuido. Aunque… no era precisamente un niño cuando me dieron su custodia…. ¿Que rayos estoy pensando?... e-es imposible. Es muy probable que solo te vea como una madre o como una vieja amiga de sus padres que lo cuido. Jamas podría ser algo mas para Andrew] **

**Pensó con tristeza. Pero haciendo todo lo posible para no demostrarlo, pues no quería arruinar el hermoso paseo con Andrew.**

Espero que les aya gustado. Recuerden que tardare en subir el capitulo 3, pues el capitulo 4 me esta dando problemas. Bueno recuerden dejar sus reviews. Nos leemos luego.


	4. Capitulo 3: Muchas Sorpresas

**El Legado de Star Swirl **

**Capítulo 3.**

Hola queridos lectores. Gracias por tener paciencia y esperar el capitulo. Espero que sea de su agrado.

**La mente de ambos divagaba mientras se encaminaban a una cafetería, la cual no estaba muy lejos del consultorio. Ni uno de los dos hablo en todo el camino, estaban muy ocupados acomodando sus pensamientos como para comenzar una conversación. Al final Maria tuvo que romper el silencio, faltando poco para que llegaran a su destino.**

Maria – Y dime, ¿Como vas con tu pequeño problema de sueño? - **Rompió el silencio.**

Andrew – Eh… Oh eso, hasta hace unos días pensaba que estaba mejorando, pero apenas ayer en la noche me paso lo mismo… no estoy muy seguro si fue un sueño o estaba despierto cuando sucedió – **Dijo, con la mirada perdida, aun intentando encontrarle el sentido –** El problema es que… se sintió tan real… si fue en realidad un sueño, entonces fue el sueño mas realista que he tenido -

Maria – Mmm… debo admitir que eso me preocupa… ya es un poco raro que te haya vuelto a pasar, pero tu tranquilo, que en cualquier momento se te pasaran esos extraños episodios de alucinaciones -

**Andrew le dedico una sonrisa amistosa a Maria. La doctora desvió la mirada, algo avergonzada. Andrew desde mucho antes había notado lo hermosa que era Maria. No podía evitarlo. Pues a los quince años fue cuando fue a vivir con ella. A esa edad la mayoría (**Por no decir todos**) de sus amigos ya comenzaban a sentir "Cosas" por algunas de sus compañeras, y el joven Andrew no fue la excepción. **

**En esa época había comenzado a sentir algo por una compañera de su clase. Lily, una chica al rededor de 1,68. Pelo corto, castaño claro, complexión delgada, ademas de usar lentes cuadrados. Pero eso se había esfumado, casi automáticamente al ver a Maria. Aunque no era la primera vez que la veía, si fue la primera vez que el noto lo bonita que era. Los años que paso en su casa habían hecho que lentamente se abriera a ella. Contándole como se sentía por la repentina perdida de sus padres. Eso provoco que se formara un fuerte lazo entre los dos. Pero en vez de que ese lazo fuera de amistad o de Madre e hijo. El se había enamorado de ella. El joven Andrew se obligo a si mismo a enterrar esos sentimientos, que para el eran prohibidos, y a ver a Maria como una madre, aunque la considerara de otra manera.**

**Andrew y Maria entraron a la cafetería. El lugar estaba casi vació. Apenas se podían ver a dos personas mas ahí. Ambos se sentaron en uno de los asientos desocupados. En seguida llego una muchacha de alrededor de veinte años. Algo baja, no media mas de 1.65. Piel morena y cabello oscuro. Llevaba un uniforme de camarera.**

Camarera – ¡Buenos días!¿Que desean? - **Dijo**** enérgicamente, con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.**

Andrew – Café negro… ¿Tiene algún Pie? -

Camarera – Claro, tenemos Pie de queso, Pie de plátano y Pie de manzana -

Andrew – Pie de queso, por favor -

Maria – Yo quiero una malteada de fresa y Pie de manzana -

**Luego de apuntar las dos ordenes la muchacha se retiro, con una alegre sonrisa.**

Maria - ¿Café negro?, pareces un viejo -

Andrew – ¿Malteada de fresa?, ¿Acaso tienes diez años? - **Se burlo.**

Maria - ¡Oye!Eso me ofende -

Andrew – Dejando a un lado tus gustos en malteadas, ¿Como ha estado el consultorio? -

Maria – A excepción de este tranquilo día, ha estado un poco ajetreado, y dime tu, ¿Como has estado?, algo nuevo o interesante ha ocurrido en tu vida -

Andrew – Ademas de ver portales extraños y escuchar misteriosas voces… no, lo mas interesante es visitarte -

**En ese momento llego la risueña chica. Sosteniendo las bandejas con las ordenes en cada mano. **

Camarera – Malteada de fresa y Píe de manzana para usted – **Dijo, dejando la bandeja en la mesa y colocando la orden a lado de Maria –** Y café negro y Pie de queso para el caballero – **Coloco cuidadosamente el café y el plato con el Pie –** Disfrútenlo – **Finalizo y se retiro. **

**Andrew y Maria tomaron sus tenedores y probaron el Pie. Una gran sonrisa se formo en los rostros de ambos. El Pie estaba sin duda alguna delicioso.**

Maria – ¡No sabia que este Pie era taaaan bueno! - **Dijo, con una gran sonrisa.**

Andrew – Tienes razón, este Pie esta muy bueno – **Dijo, saboreando el Pie –** Por cierto, ¿Como ha estado Ana? -

Maria – Pues bastante bien, va a la mitad de la carrera de Psicología, aunque… siento que se sobre esfuerza con las tareas y todo eso -

Andrew – Es normal, pero, si en realidad le gusta esa carrera, entonces no creo que le importe -

Maria – Tienes razón… pero me sigue preocupando… - **No pudo agregar mas, pues el estruendoso sonido de una llamada los interrumpió **\- ¿Bueno?… Oh Ana, ¿Que paso?… si, entiendo, diles que en unos momentos estoy ahí… muy bien cariño, bye -

Andrew - ¿Alguien llego al consultorio? -

Maria – Al parecer, espero que no te moleste -

Andrew – Para nada, te acompaño -

**Luego de terminar rápidamente su comida, y de que Maria pagara. Ambos fueron, a paso veloz, de vuelta al consultorio.**

**Mientras tanto.**

**Limites de Equestria.**

**Cerca de los limites de Equestria. Un carruaje de madera, tirado por dos imponentes grifos, atravesaba velozmente, el oscuro paisaje. Dentro del carruaje estaban los cuatros sabios y el rey del reino grifo. La carreta tenia un solo destino. La ciudad de Canterlot. Los grifos habían mandado una carta por medio de un halcón a las princesas de Equestria. Informándoles de la posible grave situación que amenazaría su reino.**

Anciano Agua – ¿Cuanto creen que tardemos hasta que podamos llegar a Canterlot? -

Anciano Aire – Son las dos de la mañana en este momento… mas tardar a las diez u once, es un viaje largo -

Anciano Tierra – Que desesperante, tener que ir hasta Equestria para hablar con ellas -

Anciano Fuego – No seas desesperado, ademas, esto es muy grabe, tenemos que estar totalmente seguros de que ellas fueron -

**Horas antes.**

**Canterlot, 11:06 PM.**

**La princesa Luna miraba por el telescopio de su alcoba. Cuidando a los ponis que dormían pacíficamente. Su vigilancia fue interrumpida por un halcón. La majestuosa ave voló hacia la princesa y se poso gentilmente en su lomo. El halcón tenia una pequeña mochila en su espalda, donde tenia guardado el mensaje.**

**La princesa aparto la vista del telescopio, algo sorprendida por sentir a una ave posarse en su lomo.**

Luna – ¿Un halcón?… debe ser un mensaje del Reino grifo – **Pensó en voz alta, pues los grifos usaban halcones para enviar mensajes. **

**Luna tomo gentilmente al halcón con su magia, abrió su pequeña mochila y tomo el pergamino, amarrado con un listón rojo.**

**Los ojos de la princesa Luna se abrieron enormemente. Pues, en los tres reino había una serie de listones, los cuales representaban el asunto del mensaje. Hay tres tipos de listones.**

**El listón azul se coloca cuando un reino invita a otro a una celebración. El listón verde se coloca cuando hay una reunión entre los reinos, por lo general esas reuniones hablan de los diferentes objetos que se importan y exportan. Y por ultimo. El listón rojo, el mas alarmante de todos. Este, por lo general, significa que alguno de los tres reinos (**Por lo general el que ha recibido el mensaje**) ha hecho un acto tan atroz que es motivo suficiente para una posible guerra.**

**La princesa, sin perder mas tiempo se transporto hasta la habitación de su hermana mayor. Pues ella necesitaba saber de ese mensaje.**

**Una brillante luz se formo en la alcoba de la princesa Celestia. Justo frente a su cama. Ocasionando que se despertara estrepitosamente.**

Celestia - ¿Quien esta a...? - **No logro terminar la pregunta, pues la luz se había disipado, dejando ver a la culpable –** ¡Luna!, ¿Por que entras tan repentinamente a mi cuarto?, ademas, la puerta no es rota -

Luna – Lo siento por la salvaje entrada, pero… necesitas ver esto – **Dijo, acercándole el pergamino con su magia.**

**El rostro de la princesa paso a ser uno se somnolencia, a una de gran sorpresa al ver el listón rojo que rodeaba esa pergamino.**

Celestia – Lu-Luna… ¿Sabes quien nos lo mando? -

Luna – El Reino Grifo, aunque no lo he abierto, quería que estuviéramos las dos -

**El semblante de las hermanas se volvió muy serio en unos instantes. Con cuidado Celestia retiro el listón rojo y comenzó a leer la carta, en voz alta.**

Celestia - Estimadas princesas Luna y Celestia. Mandamos esta carta, desde el Reino Grifo, para informarles de una situación muy critica. Tenemos razones para creer que ustedes o algún habitante de su reino ha roto "La promesa de los tres reinos", y estamos seguros que saben las consecuencias que conlleva tal acto. En estos momentos nos dirigimos hacia su reino. Por parte del Reino Grifo, esperamos que no hayan sido ustedes. Atentamente: Rey Marklos. -

Luna – No, no, no, ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡¿Como se atreven a culparnos de un acto tan grave?! -

Celestia – Tranquila hermana… estoy de acuerdo, es ilógico que nosotros la rompiéramos si nosotras convencimos a los dos reinos que hicieran la paz -

Luna – En cualquier caso hermana, esto es muy grave, es imposible que algún habitante del reino lo... - ** No termino la rase, pues en su mente paso la imagen de la única poni que podría hacer algo así. **

Celestia – O no… no me digas que Twilight encontró la forma de contactar con alguna de los cuatro Planetas -

Luna – Si eso es cierto, entonces Twilight no sabe en lo que se metió -

Celestia – Por el momento tenemos que prepararnos para la llegada de los Grifos – **Dijo, mientras se terminaba de levantar de su cama.**

**Mientras tanto.**

**La Tierra, 3:26 P.M.**

**En el consultorio de Maria, la doctora hacia inventario de los medicamentos y vendas que aun tenia. Maria tenia una alegre sonrisa en el rostro, al mismo tiempo que silbaba una canción.**

Ana – Mama, ¿Por que tan feliz? - **Dijo, entrando en la oficina –** No me digas que es por la visita de Andrew -

Maria – La verdad si – **Dijo, con un brillo en sus ojos.**

Ana - "Suspiro" Mama**, **¿No me digas que te volvió a gustar Andrew? -

Maria – Cl-Claro que no… sabes que ya supere eso… a-ademas… no tendría nada de malo -

Ana – Sabes que eres muy mala mintiendo, si me preguntas a mi, me parece algo raro el hecho que te guste… ya sabes, por que lo criaste y todo eso -

Maria - "Suspiro" Tienes razón… tal vez debería olvidarme de todo eso – **Dijo, con una gran tristeza en sus ojos.**

**Aunque le doliera con toda el alma admitirlo. Su hija tenia razón. Ella tenia la custodia de Andrew, prácticamente es su madre legal. Sin contar el hecho de que es mayor que el. De solo pensarlo le bajaba los ánimos a la Doctora. **

Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer este capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejar sus reviews, acerca de como les parece la historia, no les toma mucho, y la verdad me hace feliz leerlos. Bueno, nos leemos luego.


	5. Capitulo 4: La Desaparición de un Reino

**El Legado de Star Swirl.**

**Capitulo 4.**

Hola a todos los que siguen leyendo esta historia. Me tarde mas de lo normal, (Al menos eso sentí yo) básicamente por que no sabia muy bien que escribir. En fin. Espero que les guste.

**El brillante sol calentaba a los ponis que paseaban por las calles empedradas de Canterlot. Unos caminaban hacia sus trabajos, otros simplemente miraban las famosas tiendas de la ciudad.**

**Algunos ponis miraron hacia arriba, algo confundidos por ver como un carruaje de madera descendía lentamente. Los rostros de los habitantes pasaron de ser de curiosidad a uno de asombro. Pues notaron que el carruaje era tirado por dos imponentes Grifos.**

**La gran carreta de madera, tirada por los grifos descendió hasta que las ruedas de madera chocaron con el suelo. Las puertas se abrieron y de ella salieron cinco Grifos. Cuatro de los cinco vestían con capas de distintos colores. azul, marrón, blanco y rojo. Mientras que el rey tenia una capa dorada.**

**Los Grifos caminaron con paso firme, hacia el castillo. Al llegar a la entrada los guardias los escoltaron rápidamente hacía la sala del trono, donde las princesas los esperaban impacientemente.**

**El ambiente que había en la sala del trono era pesado he incomodo. Los cinco grifos estaban parados frente a las princesas. Todos en completo silencio. Las princesas tuvieron que romper el silencio.**

Celestia - ¿Puedo saber la razón por la que nos culpen de un acto tan atroz? - **Pregunto, con serenidad.**

**Los Grifos se quedaron callados unos segundos, estudiando las reacciones de las princesas. En busca de algún indicio de que estaban ocultando algo.**

Rey Markles – Realmente no tienen idea – **Dijo en voz baja, al ver que las princesas no intentaban ocultar cosas –** Si no fueron ustedes, entonces alguien de su reino abrió un portal a otro planeta, y como no sabemos que planeta específicamente contactaron, tendremos que suponer que fue el Planeta Cero -

Luna – Pero eso es imposible Markles, nosotras no hemos sentido la magia que se necesitaría para hacer un hechizo tan poderoso -

Anciano Agua – De hecho nosotros si – **Dijo** – Sabes muy bien que nuestra raza posee el único objeto que puede detectar cuando se esta abriendo un portal hacia cualquier mundo -

Anciano Aire – Tuvimos suerte te detectar el rastro de magia, pues el hechizo usa algún tipo de sello que esconde la mayoría de la magia utilizada, pero no toda -

Anciano Tierra – Ese rastro fue, al parecer detectado dos veces -

Anciano Fuego – Así que exigimos una explicación -

Celestia – Lamento decirles que no hay tal explicación – **Dijo, sorprendiendo a los cinco grifos –** Nosotras tampoco sabemos como paso esto, y lo menos que queremos es iniciar una guerra con los reinos -

**El rey la miro fijamente, estudiando cada rasgo facial que la delatara. Pero eso no paso. El rostro de Celestia, al igual que el de Luna, estaban igual de serenos y honestos, como siempre.**

Rey Markles – Si ese es el caso, entonces no le molestara que localicemos nosotros mismos el rastro de magia, mientras aun se pueda detectar -

Celestia – Para nada, estamos seguras de que no fue algún habitante de nuestro reino – **Dijo, aunque en su mente apareciera alguien que lo hubiera podido hacer.**

**El rey grifo metió su garra entre su capa y (**de quien sabe donde**) saco una perla color negro, la cual estaba en un frasco de cristal. La extraña gema comenzó a moverse hacia la derecha.**

Anciano Agua – ¿Hay algún pueblo en esa dirección? -

Celestia – Si lo hay – **Dijo, intentando mantener la calma –** Es un pequeño pueblo llamado Ponyville -

Rey Markles – Entonces, supongo que no les importara que hagamos un viaje a ese pueblo -

Luna – Claro que no, nosotras los escoltaremos, con mucho gusto -

**Y sin decir mas. Las princesas y lo cinco Grifos salieron de la sala del trono, con dirección a Ponyville. Aunque las princesas no estuvieran muy emocionadas, pues ahí vivía la única que podía hacer un hechizo así. La princesa Twilight.**

**El camino en carreta a Ponyville fue silencioso he incomodo. Los grifos estaban concentrados en seguir la señal de la perla negra.**

**Una hora mas tarde.**

**Biblioteca de Ponyville.**

**En la Biblioteca de Ponyville una gran paz se respiraba. Una tranquila música de piano era tocada por el toca discos de la Alicornio. Mientras la música relajaba el ambiente, Twilight y Spike terminaban de organizar los libros nuevos que habían llegado.**

Spike – ¿Porque no habrá llegado el libro de dragones que pedí? - **Dijo, con algo de tristeza.**

Twilight – Ohh, no te preocupes Spike, ya veras que el próximo mes si llega -

Spike – Si… espero que tengas razón -

**En ese momento unos fuertes golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su platica. Twilight y Spike se vieron a los ojos, pues no esperaban visitas, y la biblioteca la habían cerrado para organizar los libros.**

**Twiligth, a toda prisa se dirigió a la puerta, para ver quien era. La Alicornio se llevo una una gran sorpresa al ver a las princesas y a cinco grifos.**

Rey Markles – ¿Podemos pasar señorita? - **Pregunto, con un tono serio en su voz.**

Twilight – Emm… claro, pasen -

**Twilight miro a su mentora con curiosidad y preocupación. La joven princesa noto algo que la preocupo aun mas, el rostro de la princesa reflejaba mucha preocupación. Aunque la princesa supiera disimular muy bien sus sentimientos en publico, le era imposible hacer eso con Twilight. Ella le era fácil leer su rostro, y con solo ver la mirada de la princesa, sabia que, lo que le iban a decir era algo muy malo.**

Anciano Agua – Disculpe… princesa… ¿Podría decirnos su nombre? -

Twilight – Soy Twilight Sparkle... la princesa de la amistad – **Pronuncio, con algo de nervios **\- ¿Puedo saber quienes son? -

Rey Markles – Claro princesa, yo soy Markles, rey del Reino Grifo, y ellos son los cuatro ancianos del reino – **Los presento, con algo de seriedad –** Venimos por que, tememos que usted haya violado una ley muy importante, no solo en nuestro reino, también en el Reino Dragón -

Twilight – Pe-Pero, ¿Como pude ser eso posible? -

Celestia - "Suspiro" Sera mejor que te cuente toda la historia – **Dijo con frustración, pues ella esperaba contarle a Twilight en otro momento, con mas calma –** Todo comenzó hace mucho tiempo, cincuenta años antes del incidente de Luna. En esa época eramos cuatro reinos, Equestria, Drako, o mejor conocido como el Reino Dragón, Shirdal, o el Reino grifo, y el ultimo. Los minotauros. Su Reino, por alguna razón, no tenia nombre -

Luna – Solo había dos razas conocidas que podían usar magia, nosotros y los minotauros -

Rey Markles – Al parecer ellos eran muy conocidos por experimentar con magia y tecnología que ellos creaban -

Celestia – Un día, durante la habitual reunión de lo cuatro reinos, la cual fue en el reino de los Minotauros, ellos hablaron de su mas reciente creación – **Dijo –** Era una maquina que, junto con su magia podían abrir un portal a otros mundos -

Luna – Todos los reinos estaban emocionados por ver que mundos podían visitar… y ese mismo día la hicieron funcionar -

Celestia – Las primeros días fueron todo un éxito, visitamos tres tierras, dos de ellas ligeramente parecidas, ya conoces una, el Planeta Dos -

Twilight - ¿Donde esta Canterlot High? -

Celestia – Exacto, el Planeta Tres es igual al dos, tenían la misma tecnología, la única diferencia era el color de su piel, el Planeta Uno habitan lagartos de dos metros, su tecnología he inteligencia es impresionantes, ademas de ser guerreros, por suerte pudimos hacer las paces con ellos… el problema llego cuando visitamos el cuarta planeta, el Planeta Cero… la verdad no se muy bien que eran esas cosas…. Eran como humo oscuro, con apariencia a las otras criaturas que vimos, lo único que supe fue que arrasaron con su reino, solo sobrevivo un Minotauro, y hasta la fecha no tengo idea como sigue vivo luego tantos, tantos años -

Luna – Ese día la paz entre los reinos se rompió, fue difícil convencer a los reinos de hacer las pases, pero al final lo logramos, luego de hacer "La promesa de los tres reinos" una ley inquebrantable, la cual dice que ni uno de los reinos puede crear ni hacer una manera de contactar con otros mundos, si la promesa se rompe, la alianza con los reinos se disolverá y una gran guerra comenzara -

Celestia – Hay solo una forma de arreglar esto... - **La princesa se callo un momento, le dolía hasta pensar en las palabras que estaba a punto de decir –** Se tiene que ejecutar o expulsar al quien creo el hechizo y al quien lo hizo, dependen de que decida los reinos -

**Al terminar de escuchar la historia, y de saber que le harían a los que rompieran esa ley, la sangre se le heló por completo. Jamas hubiera imaginado las terribles consecuencias por romper esa ley.**

Rey Markles – Tenemos razones para creer que ha roto la promesa princesa, si acaso eso es cierto tendrá que sufrir las consecuencias -

Twilight – E-Eso es mentira… y-yo no he roto ninguna ley -

Anciano Aire – Es inútil princesa, esta todo claro – **Dijo extendiendo la perla en el frasco, la cual estaba girando dentro –** En este lugar se han abierto portales a otros mundos -

**En ese momento Twilight se estaba poniendo mas nerviosa. Había sido un gran error haber abierto ese libro, y mas aun haber hecho el hechizo. Una idea paso rápidamente por su mente.**

**[Tengo que huir, hay tantas cosas que quiero saber sobre ese planeta, sobre esa nueva raza, no puedo dejar que me atrapen… ]**

**Twilight dio unos pasos hacia atrás, pensando en lo que haría. El libro y el frasco de magia sin terminar estaban en el laboratorio del sótano, Spike estaba ayudando a Applejack con la granja, podía transportarse hasta Sweet Apple Acress y pedirle ayuda a Zecora.**

Celestia - "Susurro" Twilight no… - **Susurro, pues sabia lo que su alumna haría.**

**Twilight cerro los ojos y, lo mas rápido que pudo se transporto al laboratorio, tomo el frasco de magia y el libro y se volvió a transportar, esta vez a Sweet Apple Acress.**

Rey Markles – Celestia, ella fue tu alumna, ¡Dinos ha donde a huido! -

**La princesa se quedo helada por un segundo. Conocía muy bien a su alumna, habla pasado años alado de ella, enseñándole hechizos y conociéndola cada vez mas. Seguramente iría a buscar el libro donde debió encontrar el hechizo, después buscaría al pequeño Spike. Pero no podía decirlo, simplemente no podía, seria lo mas parecido a traicionarla, pero el destino de Equestria estaba en juego.**

Celestia – Lo siento, no tengo idea de donde pudo escapar – **Dijo, esforzándose por mentir lo mejor posible.**

Rey Markles – Princesa Luna, ¿Acaso usted sabe? - **Pregunto, lanzando una penetrante mirada hacia Luna.**

Luna – Lo lamento, tampoco se donde esta – **En parte era verdad, pues no estaba segura a donde podía haber huido.**

Rey Markles – Muy bien, como al parecer no saben donde esta, no les importara que mandemos un equipo de búsqueda por ella… ¿O si? -

Celestia – Claro que no – **Obviamente era mentira, eso era lo que mas le preocupaba.**

Rey Markles – La búsqueda durara tres semanas, si la princesa Twilight no aparece en ese periodo de tiempo, entonces no nos dejara mas opción que ver a Equestria como enemigo -

**Y sin decir mas, los representantes del Reino Grifo salieron de la biblioteca y se retiraron en su carruaje. **

Luna – Hermana, sabes donde esta Twilight, ¿Verdad? -

Celestia – Se a donde se podría dirigir… pero simplemente no puedo Luna -

Luna - "Suspiro" Hermana – D**e forma rápida se acerco a Celestia y le dio un abrazo, para consolarla –** tampoco podía decir algo… solo esperemos que Twilight haga lo correcto -

Twilight – Hagas lo que hagas no le digas a nadie que estuve aquí -

Applejack – Twilight no entiendo nada, ¿Por que dices que tienes que huir?, ¿Acaba de pasar algo malo? -

Twilight – No tienes idea – **Dijo, mientras la palabra "Ejecución" resonaba en su mente –** Si las chicas te pregunta, diles que me tuve que irme, se que no te gusta mentir, pero hazlo por mi -

Applejack – Sabes que soy pésima mintiendo, pero por ti, haré eso y mucho mas… solo promete que cuidaras del pequeño – **Dijo, apuntando su casco hacia Spike, el cual vigilaba que no los estuvieran buscando.**

Twilight – Tal vez deberías decirle antes de que nos vallamos -

Applejack – Claro que no, el sigue obsesionado con Rarity… y-yo no podría… -

Twilight – Esperaba decírtelo en otro momento, pero, creo que Spike esta comenzando olvidar su obsesión por Rarity -

Applejack - ¡De verdad! - **Dijo, casi saltando de alegría. **

**Applejack, simplemente no podía evitar sentirse tan feliz, pues apenas hace unos meses comenzó a ver en Spike lo que Rarity había estado pasando de largo. Alguien amable, tierno y leal. Alguien así estaba siendo desperdiciado por su amiga de pelaje perlado, quien no quería ver que Spike era el corcel que había estado buscando, solo que era un pequeño dragón.**

Twilight – Claro, ¿Acaso no has notado que esta pasando menos tiempo con ella?, es por que su mente esta un poco confundida, estas ultimas semanas estuvo ayudando a todas las chicas, para ver si podía sentir esa "chispa" que solía sentir cuando estaba con Rarity, y creo que esa chispa la esta sintiendo aquí -

Applejack – E-Estas segura… no quiero que me ilusiones en vano -

Twilight – Jamas haría eso, lo que me hace pensarlo es que, te ha estado ayudando tres días seguidos, mientras que a las demás solo las ayudo un solo día -

Spike – Twilight… creo que deberíamos irnos… si lo que dices es cierto, entonces sera muy malo sin nos encuentran – **Interrumpió.**

Twilight – Muy bien Spike, solo un momento – **Levanto un poco la voz, pero no demasiado –** Bueno, pero toma esto –** Dijo, haciendo aparecer una vela color verde brillante –** Es una vela hecha a base de la flama verde de Spike y algo de mi magia, si la enciendes creara la llama de Spike, solo escribe una carta y quemala con ella, nos llegara, donde sea que estemos -

Applejack – Gracias Twily – **Dijo, tomando la vela y dándole un fuerte abrazo a su amiga –** Suerte en lo que sea que este pasando -

**Twilight rompió el abrazo y fue a donde estaba Spike, el cual temblaba de miedo al pensar en lo que les harían si los encontraban. Después de agitar el casco, en señal de despedida, ambos se transportaron a la entrada del bosque Everfree. El único lugar donde estarían seguros. **

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Perdón por no subirlo antes, se suponía que lo subiría hace dos días, pero hubo algunos retrasos. No olviden dejar sus reviews, que me hace feliz leerlos. Bueno, nos leemos luego.


	6. Capitulo 5: La Ayuda de una Cebra

**El Legado de Star Swirl.**

**Capitulo 5.**

Hola a la hermosa gente que aun lee esta historia. Lo lamento por la descomunal tardanza, pero les seré honesto, la mayoría de la semana me la pase escribiendo otra historia, la cual se esta subiendo actualmente, y lo que me comió mas el tiempo, un videojuego llamado "Dark Souls"… pero vasta de excusas, vinieron a leer esto. Así que, que lo disfruten.

**En los oscuros y tenebrosos caminos del bosque Everfree, Twilight, la princesa de la amistad corría a toda prisa, con su fiel asistente montado en su lomo. Mirando constantemente a los lados, concentrándose en seguir el camino a la perfección, pues los inmensos arboles de Everfree no dejaban entrar la luz del sol, dando una ilusión de que siempre era de noche. Mientras el pequeño dragón abrazaba su lomo con fuerza, temeroso de los ocasionales ruidos que se escuchaban.**

Spike - ¿Por que tenemos que estar en este aterrador bosque Twilight? -

Twilight – No podemos ir a otro lugar, la única que nos puede ayudar es Zecora, al menos hasta que descubra como parar esto -

Spike – ¿Pero por que tenemos que huir?, ¿Por que no le pedimos ayuda a Celestia o a Luna? -

Twilight – No lo entiendes Spike – **Dijo, recordando la mirada de profunda tristeza de Celestia –** Celestia no nos puede ayudar, Equestria esta en peligro… estamos solos en esto -

Spike – No puedo entender si no me dices – **Dijo, sorprendiendo a Twilight –** No sé que pasa, y porque tenemos que huir, solo me dijiste que el Reino Grifo te busca, ¿Dime que paso? -

Twilight - "Suspiro" Esta bien, también estas metido en esto – **Dijo, deteniéndose un momento **\- ¿Recuerdas el libro que encontramos en el viejo castillo de Celestia y Luna? -

Spike – Como lo podría olvidar, ¿Que tiene que ver? -

Twilight – Al parecer hay una ley que rige los tres reinos, la cual acabamos de romper -

Spike – ¿Pe-Pero de que ley hablas? -

Twilight – Hace mucho, muchos años había cuatro reinos, en lugar de solo tres – **Comenzó a contar** – Como ya sabes Spike, hay tres reinos, Equestria, el Reino Grifo y el Reino Dragón, pero antes había un cuarto, el Reino de los Minotauros, los cuales también podíanusar magia como los unicornios. Los Minotauros crearon una maquina, la cual funcionaba con magia, esa maquina podía crear portales a otros mundos. Pero… algo salio mal. Al principio todo iba bien, pero el ultimo planeta que visitaron tenia como habitantes a unas criaturas extrañas y malignas. Celestia no me dijo muy bien que era, solo me dijo que destruyeron el Reino Minotauro. Después de eso los reinos se separaron. Las princesas tardaron en volver a hacer la paz con ellos. Y así nació "La promesa de los tres reinos" una ley que prohíbe, en cualquiera de los tres reinos abra un portal a otro planeta. Por eso nos buscan, por romper la ley mas importante de todas -

Spike – Pe-Pero no sabíamos nada de esa ley… -

Twilight – Lo sé Spike, pero… eso no quita el hecho de que la rompimos, solo nos queda saber como evitar que nos ejecuten -

Spike - ¡Nos van a ejecutar! - **Dijo, con su rostro lleno de terror.**

Twilight - "Suspiro" Mejor nos apresuramos a llegar a la casa de Zecora, estoy segura de que ella nos ayudara -

**Y sin perder mas tiempo siguió su camino hacia la casa de Zecora, la única que podía ayudar a Twilight en una situación tan grabe.**

**Twilight dejo de trotar unos metros cerca de la casa de Zecora. Respirando pesadamente por haber corrido por todo Everfree, pero al fin había llegado. La cansada princesa se acerco a la entrada de la casa golpeo la puerta con su casco. El sonido de unas pisadas se escucharon por unos segundos, antes de que la puerta se abriera. Era nada mas y nada menos que Zecora.**

Zecora - Oh Twilight, Spike, Su visita es inesperada, pero para nada indeseada, vamos, pasa sin temor, y compartamos un momento de esplendor.

Twilight - Claro Zecora, gracias -

**Twilight y Spike entraron a la casa de Zecora, la cual los recibió calurosamente. Zecora noto algo cuando Twilight entro a la cabaña, pues la princesa se veía nerviosa y algo preocupada. Aunque lo intentara ocultar.**

**La misteriosa cebra tomo dos tazas de barro y con un movimiento de su casco apareció té verde en su interior.**

Zecora - Sabes que me gusta tenerlos de visita, pero veo que tienes un problemita - **Dijo, colocando el té en una bandeja para después llevarlo a sus invitados. **

Twilight - No te puedo ocultar nada, ¿ciento Zecora?

Spike - ¿Es tan obvio? -

Zecora - Los conozco desde hace algunos años, eso no hay duda, así que dejen que les brinde mi ayuda -

Twilight - La verdad es que... eres la única a la que podemos recurrir – **Dijo, tomado las dos tazas y dándole una a Spike –** La historia es algo larga -

Zecora – No es ningún inconveniente, pues mi ayuda parece prudente – **Dijo, tomando asiento frente a Twilight y Spike.**

Twilight – Todo comenzó hace algunos meses, en el viejo castillo de la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna – **Comenzó a contar –** Yo había decidido ir al castillo a reescribir los antiguos libros, ya sabes, para que ese valioso conocimiento no se perdiera, como sea, yo y Spike fuimos a la biblioteca del castillo y comenzamos a trabajar, pero luego de un rato la garra de Spike no aguando mas, así que fue a descansar a una habitación que había en la biblioteca, pero, justo en esa habitación apareció un extraño libro, uno que ni yo ni Spike colocamos ahí, ese libro fue escrito por Star Swirl, el cual escribió un hechizo para viajar a otros mundos… y pues… no pude evitarlo y probé si el hechizo funcionaba, lo que no me imaginaba era que al hacer ese hechizo rompería la ley mas importante de los tres reinos – **Termino de contar.**

**Zecora dio un sorbo al té, mientras analizaba la grave situación en la que se había metido Twilight.**

Zecora – La situación es mala sin dudar, pues con muchos problemas te acabas de encontrar, pero no te debes de preocupar, que tu amiga Zecora te va a ayudar -

Twilight – Gracias Zecora, me acabas de quitar un peso del lomo -

Zecora - Preocupada no debes de estar, pues en mi casa te puedes quedar, en el sótano te puedes refugiar, para que tu vida deje de peligrar – **Dijo, con una cálida sonrisa.**

Twilight – Ya que tenemos un lugar donde refugiarnos, entonces debemos comenzar cuanto antes Spike -

Zecora - Entonces no tienes tiempo que perder, ¿Ahora que vas a hacer? -

Twilight – Pues… abriré el portal otra vez, tal vez esa criatura me pueda ayudar -

Zecora – Con mi ayuda puedes contar, para que tus pasos puedas camuflar, plantas iré a recolectar, para así poderte ayudar – **Dijo, mientras se alejaba de Twilgiht y Spike, para tomar una alforja.**

Twilight – Siento que te tomas muchas molestias Zecora -

Spike – Si, fue suficiente con dejarnos quedar en tu casa -

Zecora – Por mi no te debes de preocupar, que en unos momentos voy a regresar – **Dijo, para después salir de su casa.**

Twilight – Bueno, mejor empezamos Spike, que tenemos el tiempo contado -

**El pequeño asistente solo asintió, y comenzaron a trabajar.**

**La Tierra. Cinco días después.**

**6:33 P.M.**

**Una relajante luz anaranjada se filtro por las ventanas de la sala se Andrew. El muchacho veía series en su laptop, pues hoy era un día para no hacer nada.**

**Una segunda pestaña se abrió sin avisar. Era su Skype, estaba recibiendo una video-llamada. El muchacho le pauso lo que estaba viendo y contesto.**

Andrew – Hola Maria, ¿Como estas? -

Maria – Bien, pero un poco sola – **Dijo, inflando las mejillas –** Es que Ana se va a quedar a dormir con una amiga de la Universidad -

Andrew – Tienes mas de treinta y todavía te da miedo estar sola –

Maria - ¡No es eso!… solo no me gusta -

Andrew – Jeje, si tú lo dices, ¿Y supongo que quieres hablar un poco para no sentirte sola? -

Maria – Pensaba mas en… ya sabes… salir al cine o algo así, después de todo no es muy tarde -

**Andrew lo pensó por un momento, pues le agradaba la idea de salir con Maria, pero, dentro de él sabía que, si seguía pasando tiempo con ella, terminaría por enamorarse de ella. **

Andrew – Claro, por que no – **Cedió al fin.**

Maria – ¡Que bien! - **Dijo, casi saltando de la cilla –** Estaré ahí en unos minutos – **Dijo, segundos después de finalizar la llamada.**

Andrew - "Suspiro" Debo conseguirme una novia de mi edad – **Dijo, algo frustrado por la situación.**

**Sin mucho que poder hacer. Andrew apago su computadora, se ducho y se puso ropa mas casual. En lo que tardo en ducharse y cambiarse, Maria ya estaba a unos pocos metros del edificio.**

**Medía hora mas tarde.**

**Maria caminaba a paso veloz por las concurridas calles. En su rostro se podía una pequeña sonrisa. Aunque se hubiera propuesto dejar de ver al muchacho. Simplemente le era imposible, y mas aun cuando cada vez estaban pasando mas tiempo juntos. **

**Maria comenzó a subir por las escaleras el edificio departamental, hacia el tercer piso, donde viva Andrew. Mientras su mente no dejaba de pensar en las cosas que podrían hacer, los lugares a los que podrían ir, y cosas como esas.**

**Mientras tanto.**

**Andrew esperaba pacientemente en el sofá de la sala a que Maria llamara a la puerta, con un libro en las manos, para que su espera fuera menos aburrida. No tuvo que esperar mucho, pues unos pequeños golpes en la puerta le indicaron que ya había llegado. El muchacho dejo el libro en el sofá y se dirigió a la puerta.**

**En efecto era ella. La doctora tenia puesto un vestido corto, color morado, con zapatos de piso negro.**

Maria - ¡Hola Andrew! - **Saludo, con bastante alegría –** Gracias por no dejarme sola hoy -

Andrew – No hay problema, ademas, yo tampoco tenia algo importante que hacer hoy -

Maria – ¡Que bien! Así podremos hacernos compañía -

Andrew – Jeje, tienes razón – **Dijo, mientras salia del departamento –** Por cierto, ¿A donde quieres ir? -

Maria – Mmmm… no se… Son las 7:13 –** Dijo, mirando su reloj –** Que tal al cine, luego… podemos ir a ese nuevo circo que esta en la ciudad -

Andrew – Buena idea – **Y sin decir mas ambos se dirigieron al cine mas cercano.**

**Después de decidir como iban a pasar el rato. Ambos salieron del edificio, con dirección al cine.**

**El intenso sol de la tarde calentaba a las personas que paseaban por las calles. Unos paseando a sus mascotas, otros se divertían con amigos, y otros saliendo con sus parejas. **

**En un extremo de la calle dos personas caminaban tranquilamente, con paso tranquilo. Esas personas no eran otra que Andrew y Maria. Ambos caminaban, con un silencio a su alrededor, un silencio tranquilo, en lugar de uno de incomodidad, pues, aunque no tuvieran muchos temas de conversación, ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.**

**Mientras caminaban hacía el cine, Maria no podía evitar estar muy feliz, ademas de estar agradecida con Ana, la cual se estaba en casa de una amiga, y eso le había dado la oportunidad de salir con Andrew. Pero la felicidad no solo incluía a Maria. El joven Andrew tampoco podía evitar estar feliz por estar paseando su tiempo libre junto a Maria, eso hacía que Andrew la quisiera mas.**

**Luego de caminar por unos minutos, al fin llegaron al cine, el cual estaba algo concurrido ese día.**

Andrew – Muy bien, ¿Quieres ver una película en especial? - **Pregunto, mientras le echaba un vistazo a la cartelera.**

Maria – Mmm… Que tal… esa – **Dijo, apuntando a la película que tenia frente a ella.**

Andrew - "Tal vez es para siempre"… no se, se ve muy cursi -

Maria – ¡Vamos! -

Andrew - "Suspiro" Por que no… vamos – **Dijo, al fin cediendo.**

**Y sin perder mas tiempo, ambos se dirigieron a comprar los boletos.**

**En el cine.**

**En la oscura sala del cine, la película estaba a la mitad y la trama se estaba desarrollando. La película había hecho pensar a Andrew acerca de lo que sentía. Algo que había decidido olvidar.**

**[¿Que es lo que debería hacer?, ya había conseguido olvidarme de Maria, y ahora me tengo que volver a preguntar lo mismo… tal vez… debería intentarlo]**

**Andrew la miro de reojo. Estaba completamente concentrada en la película, mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida. Maria era bastante linda, amable, cariñosa y divertida. Por eso había comenzado a gustarle, por eso no podía olvidar lo que sentía.**

**Maria dejo la bebida en el porta vasos de su lugar y recargo el brazo en la orilla. Cuando Andrew lo noto, no lo pudo resistir, era la oportunidad perfecta para sostener su mano. Con algo de nervios la acerco al respaldo, donde descansaba la de Maria, y gentilmente la coloco sobre ella.**

**Maria volteo rápidamente al sentir la delicada sensación de una mano al contacto con la suya. Su rostros se puso totalmente rojo al descubrir de quien pertenecía. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, mientras un escalofrió recorría su espalda. Los fuertes latidos de su corazón y el intenso color rojo de su rostro era opacado por al oscura sala de cine, y el sonido de la película. **

**La mente de Maria se puso en blanco y con un movimiento involuntario, recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Andrew.**

**Al finalizar la película, todas las personas comenzaron a abandonar la sala. Eso incluía a Andrew y Maria. Ambos se dirigían a la salida del cine, algo nerviosos por la situación que se había generado dentro de la sala. Pero el silencio fue demasiado para los dos, y Maria tuvo que romperlo.**

Maria – Y… ¿Vamos al circo o ya tienes sueño? - **Dijo, con un pequeño tono de burla.**

Andrew – Jeje, ¿Cuantos años crees que tengo? -

Maria – Supongo que eso es un si -

**Y sin añadir algo mas, ambos se encaminaron al circo.**

**Cuarenta minutos mas tarde.**

**El circo que había legado a la ciudad hace unos meses, exhibía su ultimo show. Las gradas estaban repletas de personas, esperando a que la función comenzara. **

**Maria y Andrew estaban sentados en la parte mas alta, disfrutando de los bocadillos que vendían. Por poco y no alcanzaban a entrar, pues habían comprado los últimos dos boletos.**

Andrew – Casi no entramos – **Dijo –** Me sorprende que hallamos comprado los últimos boletos -

Maria – Lo sé y me han dicho cosas muy buenas sobre este circo, así que no me sorprende que se hayan agotado -

Andrew – Tienes razón -

**Después de eso, la función comenzó y el circo empezó a presentar sus diferentes actos.**

**Después de la función.**

**Andrew y Maria caminaban por las oscuras calles de su ciudad, iluminadas por la luz de la luna. La función había terminado y los dos se dirigían a sus casa. Ambos disfrutaban de los pocos minutos de compañía que les quedaban.**

Maria – El circo fue increíble, me divertí mucho -

Andrew – Si, valió la pena -

Maria – Gracias… por acompañarme este día -

Andrew – No tienes que agradecer, ambos nos divertirnos – **Dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa.**

**Mientras caminaban, Andrew no pudo evitar sentir el impulso de abrazarla. Era algo que aun no entendía del todo, pero esa extraña sensación seguía ahí.**

**Andrew, sin pensarlo dos veces deslizo delicadamente su brazo por la cintura de Maria. Cuando ella sintió el brazo de Andrew abrazarla tiernamente, su corazón no soporto tanta ternura. La doctora, dejándose llevar por el momento, correspondió el abrazo, mientras seguían caminando. **

**Después de eso continuaron caminando, mientras disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, con la delicada luz de la luna iluminándolos.**

Gracias por leerlo ye espero que haya sido de su agrado. Intentare no distraerme tanto y escribir mucho, para los que siguen esta historia. Aprovecho para comentarles que las visitas bajaron drásticamente, sospecho por la extraña relación entre Andrew y Maria. Hasta un amigo me confeso que si era raro, así que, por favor díganme si les parece extraño. Y para los amantes de las peleas, en el capitulo… siete, si mis cálculos no me fallan, habrá una gran pelea. Entre Andrew y…. alguien, muy fuerte. Sin mas que decir, les agardeceria que dejaran sus Reviews. Nos leemos luego. 


	7. Capitulo 6: Un gran descubrimiento

**El Legado de Star Swirl. **

**Capitulo 6.**

Hola a los fans de esta historia. Antes de que comiencen a leer la historia me quiero disculpar por la gran demora. La verdad no tengo excusas. La inspiración esta ahí, pero no he escrito, me he consentrado en otras historias. De hecho el capitulo todavía no lo termino, este ya estaba escrito, era uno de emergencia, por si me retrasaba demasiado, y creo que paso. Pero dejando aun lado todo eso. Espero que les guste.

**La delicada luz nocturna iluminaba las oscuras calles, mientras el cielo estaba tapizado con miles de estrellas, haciendo una escena magnifica.**

**En las calles vacías de la ciudad una pareja caminaba tranquilamente, mientras la luz de la luna los iluminaba. Maria abrasaba la cintura de Andrew, mientras ambos caminaban hacia sus casas. **

**Maria había sentido que el día había pasado muy rápido, pues se había estado divirtiendo mucho con Andrew. Pero sabía que pasar tiempo con el era peligroso para sus sentimientos, por que estaban comenzando a hacerse mas fuerte lo que sentía por el, y en el caso de Andrew era lo mismo. El joven estaba comenzando a recordar por que le había gustado Maria desde el inicio, algo peligroso para él.**

Maria – No es necesario que me lleves hasta mi casa – **Dijo, mientras seguía tiernamente abrazada a su dorso.**

Andrew – Son mas de las diez, estaría loco si te dejara que te fueras a tu casa sola, ademas no es molestia -

**Y sin la necesidad de decir algo mas, ambos siguieron su camino.**

**Una hora mas tarde.**

**Andrew estaba recostado en su cama. El muchacho tenia un pants deportivo como pillama. Estaba recostado boca arriba, mirando fijamente el techo, sumergido en sus pensamientos. Todo el asunto de Maria le estaba quitando el sueño. Aun creía que estaba mas, aun pensaba que era raro que le gustara su madrastra, pero no lo podía evitar. En ese momento su mente se hacía una gran cantidad de preguntas, que apenas y él podía responder, "¿Estará esto?, ¿Por que no puedo olvidarle?, ¿Que pensaría mis padres si me vieran así?".**

**El joven Andrew, incapaz de ponerle fin a sus pensamientos se paro de la cama, abrió el cajón de la pequeña mesita, a lado de su cama, y saco su frasco de pastillas, ignorando el importante papel que yacía dentro. Andrew saco una pastilla y se la tomo en seco, y se volvió a acostar, sin molestarse en cerrar el pequeño cajón.**

**A la mañana siguiente.**

**Un brillante sol se alzaba lentamente por el horizonte, mientras sus cálidos rayos despertaban a las personas que aun seguían envueltas en sus tibias sabanas. Una de esas personas era Andrew.**

**El muchacho abrió perezosamente los ojos, mientras colocaba su mano frente a el, para cubrirse de los intensos rayos del sol. Andrew se paro, con mucha flojera, se poso un par de pantuflas y se dirigió al baño, para cubrir sus necesidades básicas. Luego de bañarse y cepillarse los dientes el muchacho salio del baño para ponerse algo de ropa.**

**Cuando Andrew entro a su habitación noto que su cajón estaba abierto.**

Andrew – Que extraño… recuerdo que cerré ese cajón – **Dijo, acercándose a la pequeña mesa. **

**El rostro de Andrew monstruo una gran sorpresa al ver el interior del cajón. El muchacho metió la mano en el interior del cajón y saco un trozo de papel. Cuando el papel tubo contacto con sus dedos pudo notar que tenia una consistencia extraña, mas gruesa, como el que usaban hace mucho, mucho, muchos años. **

**El trozo de papel tenia una mancha de tinta con forma de un casco con una herradura. Al verla recordó el extraño sueño que había tenido hace algunos días y en ese momento la idea de que, todo lo que había visto en el sueño había sido real paso por su mente. **

**Andrew estaba sentado en su sofa, viendo fijamente el extraño trozo de papel que tenia en las manos.**

**¿Cuanto tiempo había estado viendo ese papel?… tal vez una hora o un poco mas, en cualquier caso el muchacho estaba totalmente confundido, y de alguna forma asustado también. Apenas podía creer que en verdad haya visto un portal a otro mundo, y que haya hablado con una criatura de ese mundo. No era ningún científico ni nada por el estilo, pero estaba seguro de que el portal que había visto rompía algunas leyes de la física.**

**Andrew despego un momento la vista del papel y vio el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared de su casa.**

**[11:25…. que bueno que es domingo… no tengo ánimos de hacer nada]**

**Andrew soltó un pesado suspiro de frustración y se levanto del sofá, dispuesto a desayunar.**

**Mientras tanto en Equestria.**

**Habían pasado seis días desde que Twilight y Spike habían huido a la casa de Zecora. Desde el día que Twilight había escapado, un gran numero de soldados ponis y grifos habían estado vigilando Toda Equestia, pero por suerte no los habían encontrado.**

**Eran las 11:26 P.M. en la casa de Zecora. La pequeña cabaña estaba cubierta por velas encendida, dando un toque frió y tenebroso a la casa. En el centro estaba todo lo necesario para abrir el portal, pero alrededor del sello mágico había otro circulo, hecho de un polvo rosado. Todo estaba lasto para volver a contactar con el humano, esta vez para pedirle ayuda.**

Zecora - Tardarte mucho no debes, pues solo veinte minutos tienes – **Dijo, mientras le daba un sorbo a una taza de té.**

Spike - … ¿Que? -

Twilight – Que el polvo de Zecora solo dura veinte minutos, si pasa de ese tiempo, la magia se escapara y los grifos podrán rastrearnos -

**Y sin perder mas tiempo Twilight concentro magia en su espejo e inicio con el hechizo. El espejo se desvaneció y el sello en el suelo se convirtió en un portal. **

**Las primeras imágenes que pudieron ver fueron de la habitación de Andrew, la cual estaba hundida en un silenció extraño, solo se pida escuchar un ocasiona golpeteo. El cuarto que se podía ver era bastante sencillo, no era muy grande, las paredes estaban pintadas de gris claro y el techo de blanco.**

**Twilight soltó un pesado suspiro por los nervios y atravesó el portal, seguido del pequeño Spike. **

**Al atravesar el portal sus cuerpos cambiaron automáticamente. Twilight medía 1.76, delgada, piel morena. Viste una camisa de botones manga larga color blanca, un chaleco morado claro, con una corbata morado oscuro algo suelta, ademas de una falda morado oscuro hasta la rodilla, y en el dorso de su mano tenia su Cutie Mark. **

**El pequeño también había cambiado. Spike tenía puesto una camisa verde, debajo de ella una chamarra morado claro con una franja verde vertical, además de unos short morado oscuro. El pequeño Spike tembló un poco, antes de mantener el equilibrio.**

Spike – Wow, es mas fácil caminar cuando soy dragón –** Dijo, pues noto que perdía el equilibrio fácilmente.**

Twilight – Pues yo me siento igual que cuando viajamos a Canterlot high – **Dijo –** Como sea, tenemos que encontrar a Andrew -

**Segundos antes.**

**Andrew estaba comiendo tranquilamente, pensando en lo extraño que era la situación, el hecho de que parecía imposible que haya contactado con una criatura de otro universo, pero al parecer había pasado, y ahora su mente volvía a estar confundida.**

**Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un pequeño estruendo, proveniente de su habitación. Andrew volteo a ver la puerta de su cuarto, (**la cual era visible desde la cocina**) y a paso lento comenzó a caminar hacía ella. Lo primero que le paso por la mente era que alguien había entrado a robar, cosa que jamas le había pasado. Al llegar noto que la puerta estaba entre abierta, así que tomo impulso y la abrió de una patada. Dentro de la habitación se escucharon dos gritos, seguidos de un fuerte estruendo. **

**Su rostro mostró una gran al ver que, en su habitación estaban una muchacha, de alrededor de veinte años y un niño de entre nueve y diez años.**

Andrew - ¿Quien eres tu?… ¿Que haces en mi habitación? - **Hablo, con una voz firme.**

**Twilight dio un paso hacia atrás. Por un momento se había asustado, pero recordó para que había venido, y que no tenia mucho tiempo.**

Twilight – ¿Acaso no me recuerdas?… Soy yo, Twilight -**Dijo, mientras le enseñaba el dorso de su mano, mostrando su Cutie Mark.**

**Andrew miro la mano de Twilight detenidamente. Ese tatuaje lo había visto antes, pero le era difícil recordar. De un momento al otro recordó cuando esa extraña criatura había medio atravesado el extraño portal.**

Andrew – ¿Twilight?… hay no… y yo creí que había sido un sueño – **Dijo, mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta.**

Twilight – Lo siento por desilusionarte, pero como vez, soy real -

Andrew - "Suspiro" Ya lo veo… y ¿A que viene esta cálida visita? - **Pregunto, ya mas calmado.**

Twilight – No tenemos mucho tiempo, por error hice algo muy malo, y ahora me quieres ejecutar… por favor… necesito tu ayuda, no hay muchos ponis que estén dispuestos a ayudarme – **Dijo, casi implorándole.**

Andrew – Pero tú tienes magia, ¿Como se supone que te ayude? -

Twilight – Pues… no se… pero eres el único en el que puedo acudir… -

**Andrew cerro los ojos y comenzó a analiza la situación. Todavía no había podido asimilar lo del portal y la criatura que el hablo, y ahora, después de que intento olvidar eso, llega la supuesta poni transformada en humana, y le pide su ayuda para… ¿Limpiar su nombre?… parecía la trama de una pelicula… y una no muy buena. **

Andrew - "Suspiro" Esta bien, pero solo te podre acompañar menos de un día, así que, lo que sea que tengas planeado tendrá que ser rápido -

Twilight - ¡Oh gracias! - **Dijo, mientras daba un salto hacia él para abrazarlo –** Oh… Jejeje…. Lo siento… - **Dijo, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.**

Andrew – Antes de ir a la aventura… primero deja que me vista -

**Twilight al fin se dio cuenta de que estaba en piyama, y con una sonrisa nerviosa salio del cuarto. No sin antes decirle que les quedaba pocos minutos. Después de tardarse unos minutos en ponerse ropa mas casual. Andrew, Twilight y Spike atravesaron el portal. **

**Del otro lado del portal.**

**En lo profundo del bosque Everfree, una tenue luz se filtraba desde dentro de la cabaña de Zecora. Pues en esa pequeña casa se había abierto un portal hacia otro mundo, Pues Twilight necesitaba toda la ayuda posible, y la encontraría con el humano que había contactado desde él principió.**

**El primero en pasar el portal fue Spike. Cuando el pequeño dragon puso un pie en Equestria, su cuerpo había vuelto a ser el de un dragón bebe. Cuando lo atravesó Twilight, su cuerpo volvió a ser el de una alicornio. Y cuando Andrew paso, su cuerpo se transformo en el de un poni terrestre color café muy claro con melena negra y sin Cutie Mark. Pero dos segundos después de atravesar el portal, Andrew ya estaba en el suelo, pues era muy complicado pararse con cuatro patas de caballo.**

Andrew – M-Mi… mi cuerpo… ¿Que le paso? - **Dijo, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, cosa que no funciono.**

Zecora – Twilight, cierra el portal, no hay tiempo que perder, o todos vamos a perecer -

Twilight – Cierto Zecora – **Dijo, recordando que el polvo de Zecora no duraría mucho tiempo –** Spike, ayuda a Andrew -

Spike – Muy bien amigo, parase en cuatro patas no es tan difícil – **Dijo –** Primero levanta las patas delanteras, y después las traseras -

**Andrew siguió las indicaciones del pequeño dragón y se paro lentamente. Con las patas temblorosas intento dar un paso, pero rápidamente perdió el equilibrio.**

Andrew – Es como volver a aprender a caminar -

Spike – Twilight, creo que esto tomara un tiempo – **Le hablo a la Alicornio que terminaba de cerrar el portal.**

**Después de terminar de cerrar el portal. Twilight volteo a ver a su invitado, el cual luchaba por mantenerse en pie, sin mucho éxito. **

**Andrew intentaba pararse en sus cuatro patas, pero en cuanto lo lograba, sus piernas se volvian prácticamente gelatina, y terminaba en el suelo.**

Zecora – Tu no te debes de preocupar, pues yo te voy a ayudar – **Dijo, mientras se dirigía a un estante, algo escondido de los demás, de el saco un frasca de cristal con un liquido gis **-Para tu verdadera forma recuperar, esta poción te debes tomar, bebe esto, no tengas temor, para que tu verdadera forma veas con esplendor – **Finalizo con una amistosa sonrisa.**

**Con algo de esperanza, Andrew estiro su casco, pero un segundo después recordó que no tenia dedos para tomar el frasco.**

Twilight – Yo te ayudo – **Dijo, haciendo levitar el frasco a su hocico. **

**Andrew puso una cara de repulsión a sentir el, al parecer viscoso liquido en su boca, y mas aun por que sabia horrible, como a leche echada a perder, pero peor. Sin saber como el muchacho se termino el frasco, y entonces algo increíble paso. Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar intensamente, mientras su cuerpo se elevaba de suelo. Aunque el brillo era intenso, se podía ver como su actual forma de poni comenzaba a alargarse, hasta que dejo de serlo. **

**Lo primero que Andrew hizo fue ver sus extremidades con felicidad. Agradecido de tenerlas de vuelta.**

Zecora – Ten cuidado, no te vallas a confiar, pues algunos cambios puedes encontrar -

Andrew – Gracias pequeña Cebra – **Dijo, Al mismo tiempo que le daba un fuerte abrazo.**

Zecora – Clama, no me tienes que gradecer, que ayudar es un placer – **Dijo corre spondiendo el abrazo.**

Twilight – Andrew tenemos que irnos, no tenemos mucho tiempo – **Dijo, con algo de desesperación.**

Andrew - ¿A donde vamos a ir? -

Twilight – Le pediremos ayuda al reino dragon – **Dijo, con seriedad.**

**En todos los reinos se conocía el gran orgullo del Reino Dragón y sus habitantes, pero era el único reino que les podía ayudar. Pues eran los únicos que se quedarían al margen de todo esto, pues si era ciento que los dragones eran muy salvajes cuando se les provocaba, en realidad preferían evitar las peleas, aunque fueran consideradas maquinas de matar. **

Gracias por leer este capitulo, recuerden dejar sus Reviews, acerca de como les pareció el capitulo etc. etc. Bueno, Nos leemos luego


	8. Capitulo 7: Reino Dragón

**El Legado de Star Swirl.**

**Capítulo 7.**

Hola a las hermosas personas que siguen leyendo esta historia. Este capitulo lo termine mucho antes de lo normal (No se acostumbren :v) así que, aquí lo tienen. Espero que les guste.

Twilight – Tenemos que ir al Reino Dragón Andrew, y vamos a necesitar tu ayuda – **Dijo, con un rostro completamente serio.**

Andrew – Pero tu puedes usar magias, ¿En que podría ayudarte? -

Spike – ¿Estas bromeando?, ¡Tu cuerpo es enorme! ¡Estoy seguro que puedes vencer a cualquiera de uno o dos golpes! -

Andrew – Wow, wow, wow, ¿Pelear?… ¿A que se refieren? -

**En un instante una mirada de furia se fue dirigida a Spike. El bebe dragón había soltado la lengua, mas de lo que debía. Ahora era menos probable de que Andrew los ayudara.**

Twilight – Escucha…. La razón por la que te trajimos aquí… ¡fue para que te ganaras el respeto del Reino Dragon, venciendo a uno de sus gladiadores! -

Andrew - ¡¿Que?! ¡Pero si un dragón! ¡Me matara con un estornudo! - **Dijo, retrocediendo unos pasos.**

Twilight – ¡Vamos!, eres el único que puede vencerlo… Spike es muy pequeño, y mi magia no le aria ni cosquillas – **Dijo, casi rogando –** Tienes que hacerlo, mi vida y la de Spike corren peligro -

Andrew – Pero no se nada de pelea, ni siquiera se usar un arma de ningún tipo, ¿Como pretendes que pelea contra un dragón, con escamas duras como la roca? -

**La discusión fue interrumpida por el estruendoso sonido de un gran libro al chocar con el suelo de madera. En el suelo había un gran libro de treinta y cinto centímetros de largo y veinticinco de ancho, con un grosor de seise centímetro. Una verdadera monstruosidad. El libro era marrón, algo gastando y viejo, frente a el había un escudo, con dos espadas cruzadas por detrás.**

Zecora - Este es un libro valioso, no se compara con otro, dentro vas a encontrar, lo necesario para continuar – **Dijo, con un tono de misterio.**

**Andrew se agacho, y con algo de dificultad levanto el libro y lo abrió. El libro estaba escrito en un lenguaje extraño, pero por alguna razón podía entenderlo, como si estuviera leyendo algo en español.**

Andrew - ¿Esto es un libro de lucha?… ¿Se supone que tengo que aprenderme esto en menos de un día? - **Se pregunto, al ver la gran cantidad de paginas que tenía.**

Twilight – No necesariamente – **Dijo, con un tono de orgullo –** En menos de un minuto sabrás a la perfección lo que dice ese libro -

**Twilight se acerco al humano, con una sonrisa algo aterradora en el rostro, mientras su cuerno irradiaba una brillante aura purpura. Twilight apunto su cuerno al libro y lanzo un potente rayo mágico, El libro comenzó a brillar intensamente y un pequeño rayo de luz se disparo hacia la frente de Andrew. **

**Sus ojos se pusieron blancos, su cuerpo se relajo y una gran cantidad de imágenes pasaron por su mente, casi al mismo tiempo, llego a un punto que pensó que su mente explotaría por tanta información. Pero no paso. En un segundo las imágenes en la mente pararon. **

**El gran libro había dejado de brillar y ahora estaba en el suelo, al igual que Andrew, el cual se había desplomado luego de que su cerebro recibiera tanta información. Pero, al igual que una computadora sobrecargada, su cerebro solo se había reiniciado por unos segundos. **

**El muchacho abrió los ojos, luego de haber estado inconsciente por treinta segundos. Se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a mirar al rededor, con algo de confusión.**

Andrew – No me siento diferente… - **Dijo –** Solo me duele la cabeza -

Twilight – ¿Seguro?… por que en teoría deberías saber todo lo que había en ese libro – **Twilight llevo el casco a su barbilla y pensó un momento –** ¡Ya se! -

**Twilight tomo cuatro vasos de barro, las cuales estaban colocadas en una estantería, y sin previo aviso se las lanzo. **

**Los ojos de Andrew se abrieron enormemente al ver los vasos aproximándose. Sus pupilas se dilataron y con un movimiento muy ágil esquivo los tres vasos, y el cuarto lo atrapo con la mano derecha. **

Andrew – ¡¿Pero que?! - **Grito de la impresión, al ver que había atrapado uno de los vasos –** ¿P- Pero como? -

Twilight – Eso demuestra que el hechizo funciono, ahora no podemos perder mas tiempo, mi vida, y la vida de Spike esta el peligro – **Dijo, para después acercarse a el –** Tienes que ayudarnos -

Andrew – Es que… esto párese una especie de broma… Aun no me puedo creer que seas real, que en realidad este hablando contigo, que me hayas hecho aprender un libro en menos de 10 segundos -

Twilight – Se que es peligroso, estas arriesgando tu vida por alguien que apenas conoces, alguien que, ni siquiera es de tu mundo, se que pelear con un dragón no es algo para jugar, pero te necesitamos, no podemos acudir a nadie mas, todas nuestras amigas, mi familia… mi mentora… todos nos buscan – **Dijo, con un rostro lleno de tristeza.**

**Al ver el rostro casi lleno de lagrimas de Twilight, fue cuando comenzó a dudar. Era verdad que no la conocía, que estaba arriesgando su vida por un ser extraño, pero la gran bondad que había dentro de el comenzaba a traicionarlo. Sentía que no podía abandonarla cuando tenía un problema tan grande, y mas si era el único que podía ayudarla.**

Andrew – Esta bien Twilight, aun no estoy totalmente convencido, pero siento que no puedo abandonarte si tenes un problema tan grande, ademas… ya eres como una amiga, y no puedo abandona a una amiga – **Dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa.**

Twilight - ¡Aahh! ¡gracias! !Gracias¡!Gracias¡ !Se que estas arriesgando tu vida, pero no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco¡ - **Dijo con emoción.**

Andrew – Jeje si, pero que hora es aquí, por que si me voy por mucho tiempo, podían sospechar -

Twilight – Oh siento – **Dijo, rompiendo el abrazo –** 11:24 P.M. … y el viaje al reino dragón durara… de 5 dias a una semana… mas o menos… -

Andrew – Espera… ¿Que?… eso es demasiado -

Twilight – Pero te necesitamos… tienes que venir con nosotros al Reino Dragón -

Spike – Emm… que tal si lo mandamos a su mundo, y cuando lleguemos al reino abrimos el portal…. Así la gente de su mundo no sospechara -

Twilight – ¡Que gran idea Spike! Y podemos llevar el polvo de Zecora para camuflar la magia del portal -

Zecora – Con gusto te ayudare, y tu vida salvare – **Dijo, mientras se acercaba a un estante, para buscar mas de ese polvo.**

Twilight – Gracias Zecora, no se que hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda –

Zecora – No me tienes que agradecer, no quiero verte perecer -

**Y sin perder mas tiempo Twilight y Spike comenzaron a buscar lo que necesitaban para volver a abrir el portal, mientras Zecora buscaba el polvo que escondería la magia del hechizo.**

**Cuatro días después**

**La Tierra, 11:44 P.M.**

**En la oscuridad del departamento de Andrew. El muchacho leía un libro, mientras escuchaba música en sus audífonos. Esa noche no tenia ánimos de ver series, ni tampoco de programar o ver videos en internet. Pues solo había podido pensar en ese extraño mundo, y en esa extraña criatura, que le había pedido (**Literalmente**) que peleara con un dragón para salvarla. Y lo mas extraño fue que el acepto. Una verdadera locura. **

**Esos días habían pasado con relativa normalidad. Había ido a trabajar, había visitado a Maria, la cual se había comenzado a comportar mas cariñosa de lo normal, pero era normal, luego de la cita que tuvieron. Pero en todos esos días no había podido terminar de digerir en lo que se había metido**

Andrew - "Suspiro" Que locura – **Dijo, al recordad algo muy, muy extraño que había pasado apenas ayer.**

**FlashBack.**

**En la azotea del pequeño mercado donde trabajaba, un muchacho, vestido con pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa manga corta y un chaleco con el logo del mercado, estaba ahí para probar los supuestas nuevos conocimientos.**

**Andrew cerro los ojos, pensando que estaba totalmente loco y comenzó a correr, lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Al llegar al borde dio un gran salto. En ese momento sus pupilas se dilataron y comenzó a ver su entorno mas detalladamente, mientras su cuerpo lentamente se acercaba al edificio de alado. Pero a su pierna le había faltado apenas dos centímetros para poder llegar, pero sus sentidos se agudizaron aun mas, y en vez de caer, estiro sus manos y sostuvo el borde, al instante uso toda su fuerza para subir de una sola vez. **

**Andrew había quedado en cuclillas , justo en el borde del edificio. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire. Al parecer si había funcionado el extraño hechizo de la criatura. Pero no tenia muy buena condición.**

**Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Andrew. Le había gustado mucho, esa extraña sensación de peligro. Había sido genial.**

**El muchacho se paro rápidamente y sin perder tiempo siguió corriendo. Al alcanzar el borde dio un gran salto. Del otro lado había una serie de casas de dos pisos, no muy lejos del tejado donde segundos antes estaba parado. Las casa eran un metro mas mas bajas que el edificio, dándole la oportunidad de dar un giro de 360°, para terminar de pie. Sin perder mas tiempo siguió corriendo, mientras el viento lo golpeaba la cara, y la emoción crecía aun en su cuerpo. Andrew siguió saltando edificios y casas, hasta que sus piernas ya no respondían.**

**Fin del FlashBack.**

**El muchacho suspiro pesadamente. Aun no sabía muy bien como lidiar con todo eso. Estaba considerando simplemente decirle que no a la tal Twilight, pero algo dentro de el se lo impedía. Algo no paraba de decir que, esa criatura estaba en problemas, y si no había nadie mas que la ayudase, entonces era su deber hacerlo.**

**Andrew apago la laptop y se dirigió a su habitación, para al menos intentar dormir, pues no tenía nada de sueño. Al entrar a la habitación una ráfaga de viento helado lo golpeo en la cara, mientras sus cortinas comenzaban a ondear. Había olvidado cerrar la ventana. Al acercarse a la ventana no pudo evitar el quedar hipnotizado por el oscuro cielo, adornado con algunas nubes. **

**[Lo que vi… ¿Sera otro mundo?… ¿O otra dimensión?… Esto es demasiado para mi, aun no se porque accedí a ayudarla]**

**No podía evitar pensar en eso. Pues, desde niño había sido muy curioso, siempre se preguntaba cosas que la mayoría de las personas pasaba por alto. Pero es era demasiado para el. **

**Andrew cerro la ventana, y cuando estaba a punto de irse a dormir, su espejo comenzó a brillar intensamente. Ya habían llegado a ese tal "Reino Dragón", así que, ya era hora.**

**Minutos antes.**

**Equestria, Reino Dragon. 11:50 A.M.**

**En la montaña mas alta de Equestria un reino, temido por muchos residía ahí. Ese reino no podía ser otro que el Reino Dragón. El cual era conocido por tener como habitantes a las criaturas mas peligrosas y desconocidas para el exterior.**

**Dentro de las gruesas paredes del reino, un visitante poco común había llegado. Eso era suficiente para que los reyes del reino la recibiera.**

**Sala del trono.**

**La sala del trono era inmensa, y de cierta forma intimidante. La sala era extremadamente grandes, con paredes enormes, hechas de una roca negra, la cual solo se encontraba en el Reino Dragón, y era conocida por ser la mas resistente, solo podía ser cortada con picos, hechos de los huesos de un dragón. La sala del trono tenia tres enormes vigas de cada lado. Sin decoración, lo cual lo hacia mas intimidante. En el fondo estaban los dos tronos, los cuales eran enormes, hechos de la misma roca negra. Sentados en el estaban el segundo rey y reina del Reino Dragón, los cual nunca le habían dado el nombre a un extraño, y solo unos pocos lo conocían.**

**El rey dragón era mas alto que los dragones normales. Sus escamas eran grises. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de afilados picos y sus ojos eran de un verde brillante. **

**La reina era mas alta que el rey. Sus escamas eran tan blancas como la misma nieve y sus ojos eran de un rojo brillante.**

Rey – ¿Que tenemos aquí?, la recién coronada Princesa de la amistad, ¿A que debo su visita? -

**Twilight y Spike estaban parados frente al trono de los reyes, con la cabeza al cielo, por lo grandes que eran.**

Twilight – Bu-Bueno… Vengo para pedir un favor a su alteza – **Hablo con formalidad.**

Reina – Supongo que "La promesa de los tres reinos" si fue rota… - **Hablo, con un rostro serio –** Por cierto, tu debes ser el dragón criado por ponis, ¿Como ha sido tu vida pequeño? -

Spike – Pu-Pues… muy feliz… Twilight me crio desde bebe – **Pronunció con algo de temor.**

Rey – No tienes que temer, si has sido tan feliz con la princesa, entonces cualquier cosa que pidas sera cumplida -

Reina – No exageres, después de todo, tenemos la orden de capturarlos -

Rey - ¿Y desde cuando hemos obedecido ordenes de los reinos? - **Dijo, soltando una carcajada – **Bueno, supongo que es acerca de tu captura -

Reina – Es claro que quieres que nos unamos a tu causa, que te ayudemos con la guerra que se avecina al Equestria -

Twilight – La verdad…. Si reyes – **Dijo –** No voy a mentirles, diciendo que no lo hice, por que si paso, pero la razón por la que quiero que me brinden su ayuda, es por que he conocido a una criatura que no es mala ni hostil, y el único crimen que he cometido, es seguir con el legado del unicornio mas poderoso de todos -

Rey – El pequeño Star… Que recuerdos, pero bueno, como vez, si te ayudamos, nuestro reino estará en peligro, y no quiero arriesgar la seguridad de nuestra gente -

Spike – Por favor reyes… no se si me van a hacer algo a mi, pero Twilight ha sido como una madre para mi, y no se que haría si a ella le pasa algo -

Reina – Mmm… No se… -

Rey - Mm… de acuerdo – **Dijo, ganándose la atención** **de la Reina –** Pero con una condición, tenemos que estar seguro que esa raza es digna de nuestra ayuda, así que tendrá que pelear con uno de nuestros soldados, y si gana, tendrán nuestra total ayuda, es todo lo que les puedo brindar -

Reina – Que mas da... - **Dijo, un poco en desacuerdo.**

Twilight – Muchas, muchas gracias por la ayuda -

Reina – Le brindaremos las armas necesarias para la batalla -

Twilight – Si, si gustan puedo llamarlo y comenzar de inmediato -

Rey – Me parece justo, así conocemos a la raza que posiblemente ayudemos -

**Twilight, sin perder tiempo comenzó a prepara el portal y el circulo de polvo rosa, para ocultar la magia.**

**De vuelta en la Tierra.**

**Andrew miraba como el espejo se desvanecía y se volvía un portal. De ella salio Twilight, la cual se transformo en humana al instante.**

Andrew – Twilight… ¿Creí que llegarías en unos días mas?** \- Dijo, algo extrañado de la rapidez de la criatura.**

Twilight – Usamos algunos atajos, pero eso no es importante, lo importante es que los reyes del Reino Dragón te quieren ver -

Andrew – ¿A mi?, ¿Y a mi porque? -

Twilight – Los reyes quieres saber a que raza van a ayudar… Pero…. Si tendrás que pelear con un dragón -

Andrew - "Suspiro" Bueno, terminemos con esto -

**Andrew no tuvo mas opción que meterse al portal y enfrentar su destino.**

**Reino Dragón.**

**El portal comenzó a brillar intensamente y de ellos salieron Twilight y Andrew. El muchacho seguía siendo humano, gracias a la poción de Zecora.**

**Los ojos de Andrew se abrieron enormemente al ver a los reyes, y no pudo evitar pensar que tendría que pelear con una de esas cosas.**

**Enorme, aterrador, con garras y picos que rodeaban su cuerpo, sin duda había razones para tener miedo.**

Gracias por leer un capitulo mas. Recuerden dejar sus Reviews, que me ayudan a escribir mas. Bueno, nos leemos luego.


	9. Capitulo 8: Una feroz batalla

**El Legado de Star Swirl**

**Capitulo 8**

Hola a la poca gente que me lee (Esta historia ha bajado mucho de seguidores : c ) Lo siento tanto por la demora. Recientemente empece una nueva historia de Steven Universe (por si quieren pasar a leerla : 3) y ahora tengo que escribir tres Historias. Pero les prometo que escribir mas seguido. Bueno, comencemos.

**En las afueras de Equestria. En la montaña mas alta que se conocía estaba el Reino Dragón. Conocidos por su orgullo y su longevidad. **

**En la sala del trono del castillo. Unos peculiares invitados hablaban con los Reyes de esa raza. **

**El rostro de Andrew reflejaba una gran sorpresa y algo de temor al ver semejantes criaturas. Sus ojos analizaban a los inmensos dragones, mientras su mente intentaba idear una forma de vencerlos.**

Reina – Wow, es casi idéntico a los Minotauros - **Dijo, con algo de sorpresa en su rostro.**

Rey – Cual es tu nombre Extraño -

Andrew – Soy Andrew – **Lucho por no tartamudear.**

Reina - ¿Por que decidiste ayudar a la Primcesa Twilight?, tengo entendido que tiene muy poco tiempo de conocerse, ¿Por que arriesgar tu vida por ella? -

Andrew – La verdad es algo que, ni yo tengo entendido – **Dijo –** Pero no puedo dejarla sola, hay algo que me lo impide, suena algo tonto, pero es cierto, ya la considero una amiga, y no abandonare a un amigo -

**Los reyes lo miraron por un momento. En verdad sonaba tonto que alguien arriesgara su vida por un extraño. Pero la mirada que tenía, les decía que no estaba bromeando.**

Rey – Bueno, en ese caso pelearas con uno de nuestros soldados – **Hablo el rey –** Si ganas, ayudaremos a la princesa Twilight -

Reina – Podrás rendirte en cualquier momento, y la pelea acabara, no queremos problemas con tu raza -

Andrew – Muy bien reyes -

Rey – Blue Flame, podrías llevar a la princesa, al señor Andrew y al joven Spike al cuarto de armas, y dale la armadura del dragón minotauro -

Blue Flame – Claro rey – **Hablo el dragón.**

**De forma extraña un dragón Azul con blanco había aparecido detras de Twilight, Spike y Andrew, los cuales vieron con impresión, pues hace unos momentos no había nadie.**

**El extraño dragón inhalo profundo y de su boca salió una gran flama azul, la cual fue disparada hacia Twilight y los demás.**

**Los ojos de Andrew se abrieron enormemente al ver la gran bola de fuego azul. Su cuerpo reacciono automáticamente y dio un gran salto hacia la izquierda, esquivando el "Ataque".**

**Andrew volteo a ver el lugar donde se suponía que debería estar Twilight y Spike, y lo único que vio fue como la flama los había cubierto, para segundos después desvanecerse, junto con ellos.**

Reina – Buenos reflejos, tal vez tenga una oportunidad – **Hablo en voz baja.**

**El dragón volvió a exaltar la falma verde, la cual iba mas rapido que la primera. Andrew volvió a saltar, pero, casi como una película de acción, la flama logro golpear el pie de Andrew, cuando este estaba en el aire. Cuando aterrizo en el suelo, su cuerpo comenzó a cubrirse con la flama azul, para segundos después desvanecerse.**

Reina – Pudiste decirles que la flama los transportaría – **Dijo, con un tono de enojo.**

Rey – Debes admitir que fue gracioso – **Dijo, soltando una carcajada –** Además, ya vimos que es ágil -

Reina – Al menos algo salio bien de tu bromita -

Rey – Jejeje, oh, vamos – **Dijo, estirando su brazo para rodear el cuello de la reina.**

**El rostro enojado de ella poco a poco comenzó a ablandarse, para después embonar una pequeña sonrisa.**

Reina – Bueno…. Tal vez fue un poco gracioso – **Dijo, riéndose gentilmente.**

Rey – Ja, por eso me sigues gustando como el primer día – **Dijo, parándose de su trono para levantar a su reina, de un abrazo –** Por esa hermosa sonrisa – **Dijo, plantando un beso en sus labios.**

**Mientras tanto, lejos del Reino Dragón.**

**Ponyville. Sweet Apple Acres.**

**En la granja de manzanas de Ponyville. Una poni terrestre estaba echa un manojo de nervios. No podía comer, ni dormir, ni golpear arboles. La producción de manzanas había bajado bastante. Pero era algo que no lo podía evitar. Pues su amado Spike estaba en el bosque everfree, y desde hace casi dos semanas no sabía de el.**

**Había estado tentada a mandarle una carta, pues tenia la vela que Twilight le dio para comunicarse con ellos. Pero por mas que quería no encontraba el valor para decirle lo que su corazón gritaba desde hace un tiempo.**

**Appejack estaba en el campo de manzanas Este. Pateando árbol tras árbol. Aun que su mente debería estar concentrada en las manzanas, no paraba de pensar en Spike. **

**[¿Como estará mi manzanita? ¿Estará en peligro? ¿Acaso esta acorralado por lobos de bosque?… ¿O por Manticoras?]**

Applejack – Tranquila Jackie… El esta bien… Esta con Twilight, ella es prácticamente su hermana, ella no dejaría que le pasara algo malo – **Se intentaba consolar, cosa que funcionaba un poco.**

**Y aunque esas pequeñas palabras de apoyo funcionaban. Aun necesitaba decirle al pequeño Spike lo que sentía. Solo necesitaba mandarle una simple carta, pero sus cascos se rehusaban.**

**[¡Es suficiente! Tengo que saber como esta, tengo que decirle lo que siento, la espera me mata, y aun mas que se en que lugar esta. Si no puedo tenerlo entre mis cascos, al menos tengo que saber si siente lo miso que yo siento por el o no. En este momento lo are] **

**Applejack dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió a su habitación, dispuesta a escribirle una carta al pequeño.**

Big Mac – Ehhh… ¿Applejack? - **Le hablo a su hermana, la cual lo ignoro y siguió su camino.**

**El semental rojo se encogió de hombros y fue donde estaba el trabajo incompleto de su hermana y continuo cosechando. **

**Cuarto de Applejack.**

**La puerta de la habitación de Applejack se abrió bruscamente. Frente a ella estaba la dueña de ese cuarto. Applejack. La cual entro a todo galope. **

**El cuarto tenia un color naranja claro. Piso de madera y en el centro de la habitación una cama sencilla. Las paredes rodeadas por fotos de ella y su familia. Su primer día en la escuela, la primera manzana que tiro, su primer Zapapple y muchas mas. **

**Applejack corrió hacía un escritorio, el cual estaba cerca de su cama, abrió el cajón y de el saco papiro, tintero, una pluma y la vela que Twilight le dio. Se sentó frente al escritorio comenzó a escribir.**

**[Hola Spike y Twilight. Les escribe su amiga Applejack para saber como están. Aquí en Ponyville no han parado de vigilar soldados grifos, preguntando una y otra vez sobre su paradero. Le conté a las chicas de su repentina huida, y que no dijeran nada a los grifos. Prometieron que no dirían, pero quieren saber que hiciste. Están muy preocupadas.**

**Bueno. Esta parte esta dirigida solo a ti Spike, y quiero que la leas solamente tu. Yo… desde hace unas semanas comencé a sentir algo muy especial por ti. Es algo que, en realidad jamas había sentido por ningún corcel. No estoy muy segura cuando, pero comencé a ver lo bueno que en realidad eras. Lo amable, gentil y caballeroso que siempre fuiste. Y esa sensación aumento cuando comenzaste a ayudarme en la granja. Veía como te esforzabas al máximo para hacer las cosas que te pedía. **

**Me gustas Spike. Sin duda, pero… no tenía el valor para decírtelo. Por que sabía que seguía gustandote Rarity, y respetaba eso. Pero ya no puedo esconderlo. **

**Espero que estés bien y a salvo.**

**Atentamente: Applejack.]**

**Appejack leyó la carta una vez antes de quemarlo en el fuego verde de la extraña vela. Solo quedaba esperar a que el pequeño Spike la leyera.**

**De vuelta en el Reino Dragón.**

**Andrew, Twilight y Spike estaban parados en el cuarto de armas del castillo. Después de que Blue Flame les explicara por que había lanzado su flama tan precipitadamente.**

**El dragón azul movió una repisa, la cual tenia yelmos, y al moverla totalmente las pequeñas ruedas presionaron dos botones. La pared, donde antes estaba la repisa se abrió, mostrando una caja de metal, la cual tenía un candado. El dragón exhalo una pequeña flama, la cual hizo aparecer una llave algo diferente. La parte que se introduce a la cerradura tenia forma de flama. El dragón metió la llave y la giro cuatro veces. El candado enseguida se abrió y Blue Flame pudo abrir la inmensa cama.**

**Dentro había una armadura, un escudo y una espada que no se parecía a cualquiera que Andrew haya visto.**

**La armadura parecía estar hecha de piel de dragón. Pues se asemejaba a la piel de uno, con escamas verde claro. Los guantes se asemejaban a las garras, y las votas como a los pies. El casco era completamente cerrado, solo tenia dos agujeros en los ojos, los suficientemente grande para ver sin problema, y dos pequeños agujeros debajo de la nariz, para respirar. En la parte de arriba tenia una cresta de hueso, la cual parecía que estaba unida naturalmente, y dos cuernos.**

**El escudo era de un metro, con forma de triangulo, la parte de enfrente estaba cubierta por afilados huesos, mientras que la parte de trasera era de cuero de dragón, para la comodidad del que lo usaba.**

**La espada era de un metro, terminaba en una punta negra. El mango estaba conformado por un hueso con forma de "Y" el cual tenia envuelto una cinta blanca.**

Blue Flame – Esta armadura tiene una historia que se remonta de hace cientos de años – **Comenzó a relatar –** Hace muchos, muchos años hubo una dragona, cuyo fuerza y valentía era conocida, no solo en su hogar, el Reino Dragón, también fuera. Esta dragona se enamoro de un minotauro, el cual, al contrario de ella, era conocido por ser el mas débil y bajo de su raza. Esa extraña pareja se veía en secreto, pues una relación entre dragones y minotauros era muy raro, y de cierta forma repudiados. Los dragones, hartos de que su mejor guerrera saliera con, no solo un minotauro, sino que el mas débil de todos, decidieron hacerle una emboscada, mientras se dirigía al lugar donde siempre se veían. Pero la dragona se entero, y no dudo en ir a salvar a su amado. Por suerte llego a tiempo y, sin pensarlo dos veces, traiciono a su gente, pero, aunque era la mejor, los que alguna vez fueron sus aliados, no dudaron en atacar. Y al final la dragona fue vencida, no sin antes pedirle a su gran amor que, si sobrevivía, hiciera con su cuerpo una armadura, una espada y un escudo, para que al menos una parte de ella lo acompañara en sus batallas. Al final el gran amor que sentía el minotauro le dio la fuerza para derrotar a los dragones. Y pudo cumplir la ultima voluntad de su amor. La armadura se ha pasado de generación en generación, hasta este momento. Y usted, joven Andrew la usara para la batalla -

**Andrew no pudo evitar quedar impresionado por el relato. Era casi como si estuviera en un libro de aventura, y el fuera una especie de elegido.**

Andrew – Pero, ¿Esta bien que use algo tan importante? -

Blue Flame – Usted tranquilo. La armadura no se ha usado desde que se construyo. Es demasiado pequeña para cualquiera – **El dragón se acerco más a el y le susurro –** Y la verdad, si gana no me sorprendería que el rey se la regale – **Finalizo con una pequeña carcajada –** Bien. Póngase la armadura. En unos minutos todo estará listo – **Termino y se retiro.**

Twilight – Wow, ¿En serio esta armadura esconde una historia tan bonita? - **Dijo con intriga, mientras miraba detalladamente la armadura.**

Andrew - "Suspiro" Bueno, es ahora o nunca – **Se dijo a si mismo, mientras tomaba la armadura y comenzaba a ponersela.**

**Minutos después.**

**Coliseo del Reino Dragón.**

Presentador – La siguiente pelea de hoy es una que solo pasa una vez en la vida. Hoy una criatura de mas haya del Reino Dragón ha venido a retar a uno de nuestros gladiadores. Su nombre y su mera existencia es un misterio. Saluden al novato de hoy. ¡Andrew! ¡El gladeador Humano! -

**Un gran grito de emoción se escucho por todo el lugar. Miles de dragones esperaban con ansias a que la pelea comenzara. **

**Una reja de acero se abrió, de un extremos del coliseo, y de ella apareció Andrew. El cual tenia puesta la armadura completa, el escudo y la espada.**

Presentador** – **Wow, miren eso. El novato leva puesto ¡La armadura del Dragón Minotauro!, esta pelea sin duda sera épica -

**Andrew miraba a su alrededor con asombro. La arena era bastante grande, además había una gran cantidad de dragones, de todas la edades viéndolo, unos con asombro, otros con curiosidad, y pocos con miedo y asco. **

Andrew - "Suspiro" ¿En que me metí? - **Dijo, mientras recordaba los últimos momentos con Twilight y Spike.**

**Minutos antes.**

**En el cuarto de armas del Reino Dragón. Andrew terminaba de ponerse la armadura, la cual, para su sorpresa, pesaba muy, muy poco. Al igual que la espada y el escudo. Aunque la espada era lo que mas pesaba, pero era soportable.**

Twilight – Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por arriesgar tu vida por mi y por Spike – **Dijo, mientras lo abrazaba –** Espero que las técnicas del libro de Zecora te ayuden -

Andrew – Yo también. Pero no te preocupes, puedo parar la pelea cuando quiera, así que estoy a salvo… Por ahora -

Twilight – Cierto, pero para estar seguros, hechizare la armadura y el escudo para que sean mas resistentes, y la espada para que al atacar sea mas mortal, además te sugiero que tomes un arco, por si acaso -

**Twilight concentro magia en su cuerno y cubrió la armadura y el escudo con su aura. En segura un un resplandor dorado cubrió la armadura. Después cubrió con su aura mágica la espada, la cual se cubrió de una aura roja, y al final cubrió un paquete de flechas con su magia y las hechizo para que fueran mas fuertes. **

Andrew – Gracias. Espero que tu hechizo funcione – **Dijo, para después dirigirse a la entrada del coliseo.**

Twilight - ¡Andrew! - **Grito para llamar su atención, lo cual funciono –** Buena suerte** -**

**El muchacho le dedico una cálida sonrisa, para después seguir caminando.**

Spike – Un no entiendo por que accedió. No nos conoce y no esta obligado a hacerlo, pero aun así arriesga su vida -

Twilight - "Suspiro" Por que yo haría lo mismo. Es igual a mi – **Dijo, soltando un suspiro, casi soñador.**

**Tiempo actual**

Presentador – Y el dragón que peleara con el novato es… ¡Squama Bloody! -

**Del lado opuesto del coliseo salio un dragón inmenso. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por escamas rojo sangre. Su rostro mostraba una sonrisa confiada.**

Squiama Bloody – Ehh… ¿Que es esa cosa? - **Dijo, dirigiéndose a Andrew –** Eso no me durara ni dos minutos -

Presentador – Hoy nos acompañan dos invitados muy, muy especiales. Nada mas y nada menos que ¡Los Reyes! - **Al pronunciar ese nombre todos los dragones presentes comenzaron a gritar y aplaudir **\- ¿Serian tan amables de decir unas palabras antes de comenzar? -

**En ese instante la Reina se paro, lista para hablar.**

Reina – Esta inusual pelea que van a presenciar es por un poroposito – **Comenzó a hablar –** Este valiente guerrero nos ha pedido ayuda para que luchemos en su causa. Y la unica forma de ver si es digno de nuestra ayuda es venciendo a uno de nuestros gladiadores -

**Al finalizar todos estaban gritando y ovacionando a la Reina por sus palabras.**

Presentador – Muy bien. ¡Que comience la pelea! -

Andrew – Muy bien. Es un inmenso dragón. Mejor ataco primero -

**Y sin pensarlo mucho alzo su escudo para protegerse y comenzó a correr hacía el dragón. Su único plan era atacar a las patas, hasta que este se cayera, entonces atacaría al rostro. Si tenia oportunidad usaría el arco para dejarlo ciego.**

**El dragón sonrió y con una mirada de victoria inhalo una gran cantidad de aire y exhalo una llamarada de fuego hacia Andrew.**

**El muchacho alzo el escudo y comenzó a correr hacia la izquierda para esquivar la llamarada. La gran pared de fuego apenas logro golpear a Andrew. El muchacho no sufrió daño gracias al escudo y a su armadura mágica.**

**Andrew, sin perder tiempo comenzó a correr hacia el dragón. Tenia que terminar rápido con esa pelea.**

Squama Bloody – Eres rápido. Pero no lo suficiente – **Dijo, para después alzar el vuelo.**

**En el aire el dragón volvió a inhalar y lanzo otra llamarada de fuego.**

**Andrew sin perder tiempo enfundo la espada, se tiro al suelo y se cubrió con el escudo. Estaba demasiado cerca de el como para escapar (**Estaba prácticamente encima de el**).**

**La gran llamarada golpeo directamente a Andrew. El cual sostenía el escudo con las dos manos. El ataque duro unos segundos, y cuando termino todo el lugar estaba cubierto por cenizas.**

**En seguida se levanto del suelo, se puso el escudo en la espalda, tomo el arco y una flecha y apunto al dragón.**

Andrew - Concentrate** – Se dijo a si mismo.**

**El muchacho inhalo profundo y soltó la flecha, la cual viajo a gran velocidad y atravesó las duras escamas.**

**El dragón rojo rugió de dolor y de enojo. Pero en un instante dos flechas mas se incrustaron en su pata izquierda.**

Squama Bloody – ¡Arggg! ¡¿De que están hechas esas malditas flechas?**! - Se pregunto, mientras intentaba aguantar el dolor. Pues se suponía que las flechas normales no atravesaban sus duras escamas.**

**El dragón estaba apunto de lanzar una bola de fuego hacía su oponente, pero cuando abrió la boca recibió dos flechazos en el paladar.**

Andrew – Mientras este en el aire, debo evitar que me lance fuego –** Hablo para el. Pues, después de la llamarada que recibió directamente, su escudo se comenzó a poner demasiado caliente –** Si me otra vez, tal vez me queme las manos -

**El dragón cerro la boca con fuerza y sin previó aviso se lanzo hacía Andrew, con las garras apuntando a el. **

**El muchacho se puso el escudo en la espalda y, en el ultimo momento salto hacía la derecha. Las afiladas garras del dragón rozaron el escudo, también hizo que se hiciera una profunda herida en las garras.**

**El muchacho volvió a ponerse el escudo y corrió hacía el dragón, el cual estaba mas cerca de el. Aprovecho que estaba de espaldas y comenzó a dar fuertes cortes, usando la espada con las dos manos. Gracias al hechizo de Twilight, ahora la espada era mas afilada y poderosa, así que de pocos cortes atravesó la piel de su oponente. Y usando toda su fuerza le dio una estocada en la piel expuesta. **

**El dragón de escamas rojas rugió de dolor, mientras la sangre chorreaba por sus escamas y hacía un pequeño charco en el suelo.**

**El dragón (**aguantando el dolo**) giro y le dio un guarrazo a Andrew. El muchacho apenas había logrado cubrirse con la espada, pero el impacto fue brutal y termino mandándolo varios metros hacía atrás.**

**Andrew no pudo evitar soltar su espada, luego del impacto, el cual le había dolido bastante. Pero gracias a la armadura, no se había roto nada.**

**["Quejido" Eso dolió mucho. Pero tengo que levantarme, se lo prometí a Twilight. Además, si puedo vencer un dragón, puedo hacer cualquier cosa]**

**Andrew se levanto, algo tambaleante y sin pensarlo dos veces tomo la única arma que tenía. El arco, tomo una flecha y apunto al rostro del dragón. **

Andrew – Debo dejarlo ciego -

Al fin lo que les prometí la pelea entre Andrew y el dragón :3. En el siguiente capitulo terminare la pelea y… no se… la verdad no se que mas escribir. (Me tomara un tiempo desarrollar el resto de la trama) Pero tranquilos, que, aunque solo lo vea una persona, terminare esta historia. Bueno, si les gusto, o tienen una idea para continuar la trama, dejen sus Reviews y yo les diré si queda. Bueno. Nos leemos luego.


	10. Capitulo 9: El final de una batalla

**El legado de Star Swirl**

**Capitulo 9**

Hola lectores de esta humilde historia. ¡Al fin termine de escribir! Luego de un largo retraso, por falta de ideas, flojera y muchos videojuegos :V, pero no importa, al menos ya esta. Y lo siento por la demora. Pero vasta de alargar mas esto. Espero que lo disfruten.

**Las cosas se veían cada vez peores para Andrew, el cual comenzaba a sentir la presión, mientas los gritos de emoción de los espectadores invadían sus oídos.**

**Frente a el estaba su oponente, con pequeño charco de sangre debajo suyo. Sus paras temblaban ligeramente, mientras la sangre seguía brotando de sus heridas.**

**Andrew no podía evitar preguntarse el como había logrado llegar hasta ese lugar. Un reino gobernado enteramente por dragones y luchando con una criatura gigante, que con suerte no lo había matado de un golpe, pero no faltaba mucho para eso.**

**El muchacho sentía un punzante dolor en todo el cuerpo, pues, aunque la armadura lo haya protegido de una lesión grave, aun sentía un gran dolor. Pero ya estaba ahí, y sus piernas aun funcionaban, así que seguiría peleando, ¿Pero porque?, el tiempo comenzó a pasar mas lento en su mente, a medida que analizaba esa pregunta, y al mismo tiempo una cuantas mas llegaron a su mente, mas rápidas que el vuelo de un colibrí.**

**[¿Que es Twilight para mi?… después de todo estoy peleando con un dragón para evitar que la capturen.]**

**Andrew tomo una flecha y apunto justo al rostro del dragón, mientras su mente estaba en otro lugar.**

**[No la conozco mucho, apenas y hemos podido hablar… Pero quiero ayudarla… Siento una extraña conexión con ella, como si fuéramos iguales. Je, que estúpido suena eso]**

**Andrew cerro el ojo izquierdo y fijo el blanco en el ojo derecho del dragón, el cual soltó un gran rugido de batalla. Al mismo tiempo que se preparaba para lanzar una bola de fuego, pero el muchacho no le dio el tiempo de lanzar, pues soltó la tensa cuerda del arco y la flecha salio disparada hacia su objetivo. Por suerte para Andrew, la flecha había dado directamente en el ojo.**

**El dragón dio un gran rugido de dolor, mientras la bola de fuego que se comenzaba a crear en su boca se desvanecía. **

**En seguida Andrew corrió hacía donde estaba su espada y la tomo, justo después de que el dragón comenzara a correr hacía el, con el ojo entrecerrado y con una mueca de dolor en su rostro.**

**Andrew se coloco el escudo en la mano izquierda y corrió directamente hacía el dragón, mientras su corazón comenzaba a bombear mas y mas sangre, y la adrenalina empezaba a fluir por todo su cuerpo. Mientras una cuantas risas se escapaban de entre su boca. Pues apenas había terminado de procesar lo que estaba viviendo.**

**[Un dragón… Estoy peleando con un maldito dragón para ayudar a un caballo con cuerno y alas. Suena estúpido cuando lo pienso. Pero… No me arrepiento, tampoco siento que sea una perdida de tiempo… Quiero ayudarla, en verdad quiero]**

**La distancia entre ellos se acortaba cada vez mas, mientras todo el coliseo se enmudecía por la tensión.**

**El dragón creo una bola de fuego en su boca y la expulso con rapidez. **

**Andrew corrió aun aun mas rápido y salto hacía un lado, esquivando la bola de fuego, la cual creo una gran cráter en la pared. Sin perder tiempo siguió corriendo y le dio una fuerte estocada en la sangrante pierna del dragón. **

**El inmenso dragón rugió de dolor. Mientras mas y mas sangre brotaba de la herida. Las piernas de la criatura no resistieron mas y al fin cedieron. El dragón cayo de pansa contra el suelo, provocando que la arena temblara.**

**Andrew se tambaleo, pero pudo mantenerse en pie. Aprovecho el estado de la criatura y corrió hacia su cuello, donde comenzó a hacer corte tras corte, hasta que por fin rompió las fuertes escamas del dragón, y coloco la punta de la espada en la piel expuesta.**

**El coliseo fue cubierto con un gran silencio. Los espectadores no imaginaban que una criatura tan pequeña pudiera hacerle frente a uno de los suyos. **

**De pronto múltiples gritos de emoción se escucharon por todo el lugar. Estaba claro quien había ganado. La pelea había sido increíble, Por momentos parecía que el dragón tenía la pelea ganada, pero para sorpresa de muchos, no había sido así.**

**Andrew enfundo la espada, al mismo tiempo que soltaba un suspiro de alivio. Al fin todo había terminado y lo mejor era que seguía vivo.**

**El inmenso dragón resoplo con molestia. Había sido vencido por una criatura mas pequeña y débil. Pero tenía honor, y aceptaba que había perdido.**

**Después de la pelea.**

**Enfermería del coliseo.**

Reina – Te subestime extraño – **Dijo, con vez seria –** Muy pocas criaturas se atreverían a enfrentarse a uno de nuestros gladiadores, eso es de admirarse -

**En la enfermería del coliseo, curaban las heridas de varios dragones de inmenso tamaño. Algunos con heridas superficiales, otros mas graves.**

Rey – Honestamente también lo dude – **Hablo, con una sonrisa – **No te vez muy amenazante que digamos, pero tus habilidades, eso nadie lo cuestiona -

Reina – Sera un placer contribuir con tu noble causa -

Rey – Jeje además saliste en una pieza -

Andrew – Eso fue suerte -

Reina – Hay suerte y hay habilidad. Y lo tuyo fue habilidad, joven gladiador -

Andrew – Gracias reina -

**En ese momento la gran puerta de la enfermería se abrió ligeramente, y de ella emergió dos pequeñas siluetas. **

Twilight - ¡Andrew! ¡¿Estas bien?! - **El tono de preocupación en la voz de Twilight era evidente.**

Reina – Te dejamos descansar Andrew -

**Y sin mas que decir ambos se retiraron, dejando el campo libre para que el hablara con la alicornio.**

Andrew – Si, solo tengo algunas quemaduras, pero nada grabe -

Twilight - ¡Estaba tan preocupada! ¡En mas de una ocasión pensé que morirías! - **Dijo, mientras le abrazaba el dorso, bastante preocupada.**

Andrew – Je, yo pensé lo mismo, pero no es para tanto… Ya puedes soltarme – **Dijo, algo nervioso-**

**Twilight en seguida soltó a Andrew, mientras su rostro se volvía mas y mas rojo por la vergüenza.**

Spike – La hubieras visto antes – **Hablo Spike – **No paraba de abrazarme. Creí que se me rompería la espalda -

Twilight - ¡SPIKE! ¡No es para tanto! -

Spike – ¿Que no es para tanto? -

**Minutos antes.**

**En la parte mas alta del coliseo. Twilight y Spike presenciaban la feroz pelea de Andrew. La mas afectada era Twilight, quien no paraba de gritar y abrazar al adolorido Spike.**

Twilight - ¡Oh no! ¡Corre Andrew!... ¡Eso es! ¡Ataca! -

Spike – No… Puedo… Respirar… - **Dijo, con el rostro mas morado de lo normal.**

**De vuelta en la Enfermería.**

**El rostro de Twilight estaba totalmente rojo. Mientras miraba hacia otro lado, para evitar ver a Andrew. detrás Spike no terminaba de entender el porque de su actitud.**

**Pero, mientras Twilight intentaba explicar el porque de su preocupada actitud. La mente de Spike estaba inmersa en algo que lo tenia confundido.**

**Una hora antes.**

**Fuera del cuarto de armas del castillo del reino dragón, Spike comenzaba a leer la misteriosa carta que le había llegado, y la cual especificaba que solo el la podía leer.**

**La carta comenzó bastante normal. Al parecer Twilight le había dado una vela hecha con su flama y magia de ella, para poder comunicarse. Todo normal. Pero la carta comenzó a tornarse rara luego unas cuantas palabras.**

Spike - "Susurro" Yo… desde hace unas semanas comencé a sentir algo muy especial por ti. Es algo que, en realidad jamas había sentido por ningún corcel…. Y esa sensación aumento cuando comenzaste a ayudarme en la granja... Me gustas Spike. Sin duda, pero… no tenía el valor para decírtelo. Por que sabía que seguía gustándote Rarity, y respetaba eso. Pero ya no puedo esconderlo.

Espero que estés bien y a salvo… Atentamente: Applejack. - **La gran confusión que experimentaba el pequeño se podía notar en su mirada –** Applejack… tu en verdad… -

**La mente de Spike quedo en shock por escasos segundos. Era cierto que, apenas hace unos meses la cruda realidad lo había golpeado. El pequeño comenzó a darse cuenta de que la elegante unicornio blanca, en realidad no le prestaba atención, no tenía los mismos sentimientos que Spike sentía. Y era cierto que, después de una larga búsqueda, con la única poni que en realidad disfrutaba ayudar, y estar con ella era con Appkejack. La granjera lo hacía sentir… raro. Al contrario de Rarity. Applejack lo apoyaba cuando no podía o no sabía como hacer algo, y lo felicitaba cunado lo lograba, aunque no tuviera mucha importancia. Eso, de cierta forma lo había hecho sentir especial, algo que no le había pasado.**

**Pero… ¿Sentía algo por ella?. Sin duda sentía algo, aunque no supiera que. **

**[Me gustara Applejack en realidad… No puedo negar que es linda. Amable, cariñosa. No puedo negar lo hermoso que es su cabello, lo hermosos que son sus ojos verde… Creo que… si siento algo por ella].**

**El confundido dragón exhalo una pequeña flama verde, y de ella aparecieron un royo de papiro, y un lapiz.**

Spike - "Suspiro" Querida Applejack. Yo y Twilight lamentamos mucho que las chicas estén preocupadas, pero, por el momento no les podemos decir el porque de nuestra huida. Y sobre lo… otro. Me siento confundido y no se muy bien que sentir, digo, me siento… bien, cuando estoy contigo. Los días que pase ayudándote fueron lo mejor. Me sentía querido, sentía que, aunque las cosas me salieran mal, tu estabas ahí, para ayudarme y apoyarme. Fue lindo. Pero, aun no termino de olvidar del todo a Rarity, y me sentiría mal si aceptara tus sentimientos, sin antes haberme olvidado de ella. Es peor, ya que, ahora mas que nunca no puedo estar en Ponyville, pero te prometo que, cuando todo se solucione, ya tendré una respuesta para tus sentimientos. Atentamente: Spike -

**Spike le dio una ultima leída a la carta, antes de que fuera consumida por su flama verde, y antes de que pudiera volver al cuarto de armas. La puerta ya se había abierto, y de ella salio el chico humano, el cual llevaba la extraña armadura. Segunda por Twillight, la cual reflejaba una gran preocupación.**

Spike - ¿Que ocurre Twilight?, te vez preocupada – **Dijo, notando la obvia preocupación de la Alicornio.**

Twilight - "Suspiro" Es que… No me siento cómoda al pedirle que arriesgue tanto su vida… Aunque el haya accedido a ayudarnos -

Spike – Oh vamos Twilight. El lo hace porque nos considera sus amigos. Estoy seguro que esta muy preocupado por tu seguridad, y por eso accedió tan rápido -

Twilight – ¿Tu crees?… Si… Tienes razón, y lo menos que puedo hacer por el, es confiar -

Spike – Así se habla. Ahora vamos a las gradas, necesitara de tu apoyo -

Twilight - ¡Tienes razón! - **Dijo, con una sonrisa de confianza –** Por cierto Spike… ¿Que decía la carta? -

Spike- Oh… Eso… - **Comenzaba a ponerse nervioso –** Nada inusual. Era de Applejack. Un poco de lo que ha pasado en Ponyville -

Twilight – ¿Seguro de que es todo? - **Hablo con una sonrisa juguetona en rostro.**

Spike – Cl-Claro… ¿Pp-Porque lo preguntas?… -

Twilight – Oh… Por nada… Curiosidad. Vamos Spike, la pelea de Andrew debe estar apunto de comenzar -

**Y sin mucho mas que decir. Twilight y Spike emprendieron su camino hacía el coliseo del reino. Donde se decidiría si los dragón estaba con ellos o en su contra.**

**De vuelta en la enfermería.**

Twilight – ¿Ya te tienes que ir?… ¿No puedes quedarte mas? - **Su rostro reflejaba una ligera tristeza.**

Andrew – Ya estuve mucho tiempo. No se que hora sera en La tierra – **Dijo, mientras se levantaba de la camilla –** Si me necesitas, estaré feliz de ayudar… pero por ahora debo irme -

Twilight – Bien… - **Dijo, resignada –** Vamos Spike. Tenemos que abrir el portal -

Spike – ¿Que, que?** \- Dijo, saliendo estrepitosamente de sus pensamientos –** Claro Twilight -

**Un portal mas tarde.**

**Sala del trono.**

Andrew – ¿Están seguros de que me lo quieren obsequiar? -

Reina – Demostraste tu fuerza y valor en el coliseo. Sera un placer darte la armadura -

Rey – Te la mereces extraño. Además, no hay alguien mas que la pueda usar -

Andrew – Muchas gracias rey – **Dijo, con la armadura, la espada y el escudo puestos.**

**El muchacho se despidió de Twilight y Spike, agitando la mano. Se acerco al portal y lo atravesó de un salto.**

**La Tierra. 2:03 A.M**

**El departamento de Andrew estaba sumido en la oscuridad y el silencio de la madrugada. Una tenue luz se formo en la habitación de joven, seguido de un sonoro estruendo.**

**Andrew estaba sentado en el suelo de su cuarto, luego de haber atravesado el espejo. La armadura había hecho que la caída fuera mas estruendosa.**

**El muchacho se paro del suelo, y con todo el dolor de su cuerpo, se quito y acomodo la armadura y su espada.**

Andrew - "Suspiro" Solo a mi se me ocurre ayudar a una criatura extraña… Estoy desecho – **Dijo, con gran fatiga.**

**El cansado muchacho se tiro en su cama, mientras el dolor de cada uno de sus musculos resonaba. Y como pudo se quedo dormido.**

Espero que les haya gustado. Les confieso que, partiendo de aquí… no se me ocurre mas :C. No se que mas poner, si la guerra entre los reinos, desarrollar el amor de Spike y Applejack…. Tendré que pensar mucho, y eso implica demorarme aun mas. Pero no se desesperen, que en cuanto sepa que escribir, comenzare a trabajar. Bueno, dejen sus reviews. Nos leemos luego.


	11. Capitulo 10: Promesa

**El legado de Star Swirl**

**Capitulo 10**

Hola a los que aun siguen la historia. Hace como veinte días que no subía un capitulo de esta historia. Y pues… la verdad he estado tentada a dejarla, pues el fandom de MLP ya no me apasiona tanto, así que, esta sera el ultimo fanfic de MLP (Tal vez… Nunca se sabe :3) Pero bueno. No se si ya lo dije (Creo que no) pero tengo una pagina de Facebook. Así que, si quieres enterarte de mas a fondo de como escribo los fanfics, y porque me retraso tanto, dale Like :3, el link esta en la biografiá del canal. Sin mas que decir, que lo disfruten.

**La sala del trono del reino dragón estaba en completo silencio. Apenas hace unos segundos, el ganador del coliseo, Andrew, se había marchado a su mundo. Dejando atrás a ese extraño y mágico mundo. Aunque no para siempre.**

Reina – Supongo que, por el momento no tienen un lugar donde quedarse. Por favor, acepte quedarse en nuestro reino Princesa. Al menos hasta que la guerra, inevitablemente comience – **Hablo con formalidad.**

Twilight – Gracias por su generosa oferta Reina. Estaremos encantados – **Dijo, con una cálida sonrisa –** Aunque… La verdad preferiría que la guerra no ocurriera –** Su voz sonaba triste –** No quiero participar en algo tan horrible como una guerra. Y mas aun… si mi enemigo es mi hogar -

Rey – Te entiendo. Al ser la princesa de la amistad, debes odiar algo como la guerra – **Hablo serenamente –** Nosotros hemos vivido muchos años. Eramos niños cuando La gran Guerra se desato. Mi padre, el rey de ese entonces, lucho arduamente para, aunque no lo creas, parar la guerra. El no quería que ni yo, ni su reino fueras devastados por algo tan absurdo. Por suerte las princesas de Equestria se aliaron con mi padre, y detuvieron esa masacre. Se una cosa o dos sobre la guerra. Y como lo veo… no hay muchas opciones para pararla – **Ese comentario entristeció a Twilight –** Pero en ese entonces mi padre tampoco veía alguna forma de pararlo. Así que no se desanime, que, si el destino volvió a unir a una princesa de Equestria, y los reyes del Reino Dragón, es por algo -

Twilight – Tiene razón rey. Aunque no vea una forma de pararlo. No quiere decir que no haya una -

Reina – Ahora vete. Conoce un poco nuestro pacifico reino, o duerme un poco. Que tienes que estar lista para la guerra -

Twilight – Lo haré –

**Y sin decir mas, Twilight y Spike se retiraron.**

Reina – No conocía esa faceta tuya tan madura – **Dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa.**

Rey – Hay cosas que no sabes sobre mi. Mi reina – **Dijo, para después darle un pequeño beso.**

Reina - "Suspiro" Eso fue hace tantos años… pero aun lo recuerdo – **Dijo, con una expresión triste –** Que curioso… en tres días es el aniversario de la guerra… y también el día que... – **Dejo de hablar, para contener sus lagrimas.**

Rey – No llores preciosa – **Dijo, mientras se levantaba de su trono, para abrazarla –** Me duele verte así -

**La ahora vulnerable reina escondió su rostro en el cálido pecho de su amado, mientras los amargos recuerdos de la guerra, regresaban a su mente, sin poder detenerlos.**

**Reino dragón. Muchos años antes.**

**El brillante sol de la tarde estaba majestuosamente puesto en los cielos. Mientras las nubes se movían lenta y rítmicamente, gracias a las cálidas corrientes de aire.**

**A lo lejos se podía ver un pequeño reino. Con paredes grandes y gruesas, las cuales protegían a la raza que ahí viva. Los dragones. Criaturas grandes y feroces, que inducían temor a sus enemigos.**

**Pasando las grandes murallas de piedra, los dragones paseaban pacíficamente. Risas y rostros alegres se podían ver en las calles. **

**En una de las muchas calles, un pequeño dragoncillo corría a toda prisa. Esquivando a los dragones que paseaban por las calles. **

**El pequeño, con tanta prisa, no noto que estaba apunto de chocar con un dragón. Y la inevitable colisión ocurrió.**

Dragón - ¡Hey! ¡Fijate por donde!… - **Su rostro de enojo cambió, al notar con quien había chocado **\- ¿Príncipe?… Oh, mil perdones, no sabía que era usted -

Príncipe – No, fue mi culpa –** Dijo, mientras se paraba del suelo –** Tengo algo de prisa. Lo siento –** Dijo, y si mas siguió corriendo.**

**Luego de estar corriendo por un rato mas, y de esquivar a mas peatones. Al fin llego a su destino. Una pequeña casa. Hecha de bloques de piedra, con techo de madera. Como todas las casas. Y sentada en las escaleras se encontraba una pequeña dragona. Meciéndose de izquierda a derecha. Algo impaciente.**

Príncipe - "Agitado" Lo siento… por la demora -

¿? - Al fin llegas. Llevo casi una hora esperando – **Hablo con enojo.**

Príncipe. - ¡Lo siento mucho! La prueba diez de las cien pruebas, fue mas difícil de lo que creí – **Dijo, algo triste, por dejar esperando a su amiga –** Me perdonas Lunar Claws – **Dijo, mientras le lanzaba unos ojos de cachorro arrepentido.**

Lunar Claws - "Supiro" Bien te perdono. Pero tienes que decirme que son eso de "Las cien pruebas de la flama real"… Por cierto… Un nombre muy largo -

Príncipe – Tehe dicho que no puedo decírtelo, aunque lo quisiera Claw… Si lo hiciera, en el mejor de los casos, me encerrarían en el calabozo del castillo -

Lunar Claws - ¿El castillo tiene calabozos? - **Dijo, bastante sorprendida.**

Príncipe – Jeje… Se supone que también es un secreto –** Dijo, mientras se rascaba la nuca** – Pero bueno. En el peor de los casos, me expulsarían del reino y me obligarían a vagar por el desierto -

Lunar Claws – Pero yo quiero saberlo – **Dijo, inflando las mejillas.**

Principe – Sabes – **Se acerca a su oreja y le susurra –** Si fueras mi esposa podría decírtelo -

**Ese pequeño comentario provoco que las pequeñas mejillas de ella comenzaran a pintarse de un tierno color rosado.**

Luna Claws - ¿Qu-Que cosas dices?… - **Su rostro se puso cada vez mas rojo –** Có-Como si fueras digno de ser mi esposo -

Príncipe – Jeje, me encanta ver cuando te sonrojas, te vez muy linda -

**Las mejillas de la pequeña dragona comenzaron a arder aun mas, gracias al comentario del príncipe. La dragona no podía negar que estaba enamorada del joven príncipe. Su actitud amable, divertida y despreocupada le había atraído, a tal punto que, con la simple insinuación de ellos dos como una pareja, provocaba que sus mejillas comenzaran a arder y que su corazón latiera fuertemente. **

Lunar Claws – Ahora por burlarte de mi, ya no quiero jugar contigo –** Dijo, fingiendo enojo.**

Príncipe - ¿Que?… O vamos Little Claws, no te pongas así -

Lunar Claws – No me hables… Además, te he dicho que no me llames Little Clows -

Príncipe – Solo lo dices porque te da pena. Pero sabes que te lo digo de cariño -

**Una pequeña, he imperceptible sonrisa se formo en los labios de la pequeña. Era claro que le gustaba que le dijera así, pero también le daba pena que la gente lo escuchara.**

Lunar Claws – Solo podre perdonarte… Si haces lo que yo quiera por… Una semana -

Príncipe - ¡¿Que?!… Una semana es demasiado. Dos días -

Lunar Claws – Cinco días -

Príncipe – Tres días -

Lunar Claws – Cuatro y es todo -

Príncipe – Mmm… Esta bien – **Dijo, resignado –** Tu ganas -

Lunar Claws – Bien, estas perdonado - ** Hablo con una sonrisa –** Muy bien, mi príncipe sirviente… Vamos a jugar, que perdemos valioso tiempo -

**Y como si nada hubiera pasado. Ambos dragones pasearon por las calles de la ciudad. Riendo y jugando. Aunque, de vez en cuando el pobre príncipe sufría las consecuencias de ser el sirviente de Lunar.**

**Mientras tanto, lejos del reino Dragón.**

**Sobrevolado el espeso bosque, dos criaturas voladoras, sobrevolaban el área cercana al Reino dragón, ambas criaturas tiraban de una carreta, la cual escondía su contenido con una manta gris.**

Grifo 1 – Me sigue pareciendo un suicidio – **Dijo, con temor en su voz **\- ¿Acaso no has oído las aterradoras historias del Reino dragón? -

Grifo 2 – Claro que si tonto. ¿Pero que podemos hacer?, si nos rehusábamos nos tacharían de traidores, además no nos quedaremos a tomar el te. Cando esta cosa haga su trabajo, nos vamos de aquí -

Grifo 1 - "Suspiro" Solo espero que no nos capturen -

**Y sin muchos ánimos ambos grifos siguieron volando, con dirección al Reino dragón, donde cumplirían su misión.**

**De vuelta en el Reino Dragón. **

**Treinta y siete minutos mas tarde.**

**En alguna parte de la ciudad, cerca de la casa de Lunar Claws. Ella y el príncipe caminaban tranquilamente, mientras comían helado. Como todas las tardes. Hablaban y reinan entre ellos.**

Lunar Clarw – Mmm… Estuvo muy bueno – **Dijo, mientras comía el ultimo bocado de su helado –** Sirviente… Te ordeno que me des tu helado – **Exclamo, con una sonrisa malvada.**

Príncipe – Estas loca. Siempre te terminas primero el helado, además, si comes mas engordaras – **Dijo, mientras aguantaba la risa.**

Lunar Claws – ¡Hey!… Eso no es cierto. Además eres mi sirviente, y te ordeno que me lo des -

Príncipe - "Suspiro" Tu nivel de maldad es impresionante – **Dijo, dándole el helado – **¡Solo comelo!- **Pronunció, casi a punto de llorar.**

**Después del drama del helado. Ambos dragones se dirigían a la casa de Lunar Claws, donde jugarían algunos juegos de mesa. **

**Ya estaban a casi nada de llegar a la casa de la dragona, cuando el caos comenzó. Pues en el cielo aparecieron dos grifos, cargando una gran carreta. En cuestión de segundos volcaron la carreta, dejando a la vista una gran cantidad de dinamita. La mecha que conectaba todos los cilindros estaba a centímetros de consumirse.**

**Una gran explosión resonó por toda la pequeña ciudad. En seguida un gran manto de fuego cubrió las casas que rodeaban la explosión, mientras que, en el lugar de la misma, solo había quedado un gran cráter y algunos escombros. **

**La onda de choque había tumbado a ambos dragones, los cuales habían quedado en shock.**

Lunar Claw – Ma-Mama… ¡Mama, Papa! - **Grito, mientras las lagrimas manchaban sus mejillas.**

**Lunar se levanto, y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia el lugar de la explosión, seguido por el Príncipe.**

**Cuando al fin pudo alcanzarla solo encontró a la pobre dragona, arrodillada frente a los cuerpos de dos dragones adultos, cubiertos por escombros. Su mirada perdida en el cielo, y una gran cantidad de lagrimas en su rostro.**

**Sin pensarlo dos veces el Príncipe corrió hacía ella y la abrazo por la espalda, mientras recargaba la cabeza en su espada.**

Lunar Claws –Solar… - **Pronuncio el nombre del Príncipe **\- E-Ellos… Se-Seguían dentro** \- **

**Era muy extraño cuando le hablaba por su nombre, pues solo a los mas cercanos se les permitía saberlo. Además solo le decía así en su cumpleaños o en momentos muy dolorosos. Y este era uno de ellos.**

**El Príncipe se limito a abrazarla mas fuerte. Sabía que las palabras importaban poco en ese momento. Lo único que ella quería era sentir el calor de alguien. Alguien amado.**

**Desde ese día ambos se habían vuelos mucho mas cercanos que nunca. El terrible suceso había sido suficiente para convencer a sus padres de dejar que Lunar viviera en el castillo. Lo cual fue bastante sencillo.**

**Tiempo actual.**

Lunar Claws – Ese día – **Dijo, aun abrazando a su esposo –** Me prometiste que estaríamos juntos siempre -

Solar Scales – Y desde aquel día lo he cumplido – **Pronunció, segundos antes de darle un cariñoso beso –** Eso me hizo quererte mas. Hizo que quisiera protegerte -

**Mientras tanto, en otra parte del castillo.**

**En uno de las muchas habitaciones del castillo, una nerviosa princesa caminaba de un lado al otro, mientras el sonido de sus cascos resonaba por todo el cuarto. **

Spike - ¿Que ocurre Twilight?, has estado así de nerviosa desde que salimos de la sala del trono –

Twilight - "Suspiro" Es que… No lo puedo evitar – **Dijo, sentándose en la orilla de la cama –** Me duele pensar que, si no encuentro una forma de demostrar que los humanos no son peligrosos, terminare envuelta en una guerra con Equestría -

**Lo único que el pequeño Spike podía hacer era abrazar a Twilight, y rogar para que encontrara una solución.**

**Mientras tanto. Muy lejos del Reino Dragón.**

**Reino Grifo. Castillo.**

**En los enormes campos que conformaban el territorio de los grifos. Todas las tropas eran movilizadas, preparándose para la casi inevitable batalla. Pues la fugitiva Princesa Twilight aun no aparecía, y el tiempo se le comenzaba a agotar.**

Anciano Fuego – Ya casi ha pasado una semana, ¡Y no hay rastro de la Princesa! - **Grito de furia **\- ¡Esto es una perdida de tiempo! -

Anciano Tierra – Fuego esta en lo correcto. Ya casi ha pasado una semana, y la Princesa Twilight no ha aparecido. Y a este paso dudo que de la cara – **Hablo con firmeza.**

Anciano Agua – La paciencia es una virtud hermanos. Solo el tiempo dirá si la princesa aparecerá o no -

Anciano Aire – Ella es la Princesa de la Amistad – **Dijo, ganándose las miradas de sus hermanos –** Dudo que este a favor de la guerra. Si piensa detenerla, entonces tendrá que aliarse con alguien muy poderoso -

Rey Markles – En el pasado las princesas se aliaron con los dragones, y juntos detuvieron la guerra –** Al fin hablo –** Tal vez en el libro del destino esta escrito que ambas razas deben unirse para volver a detener la guerra -

Anciano Agua – Si eso es cierto, entonces el reto que tiene la princesa es muy grande. Pero cono dice Aire, ella es la Princesa de la Amistad, no creo que use el poder de los dragones para ganar la guerra, si no para detenerla -

Rey Markles – En cualquier caso – **Dijo, levantándose de su asiento –** Por ahora debemos preparar nuestras tropas. En una semana la guerra comenzara – **Dijo, mientras caminaba a la salida.**

La guerra esta a punto de empezar, y Twilight no tiene idea de como pararlo (Ya somos dos :U) Bueno… Espero que haya sido de su agrado. No olviden dejar su review y apoyar a este humilde escritor con un Like en la pagina, "MasterLarry"Bueno, nos leemos luego :3.


	12. Capitulo 11: Corazones desesperados

**El legado de Star Swirl**

**Capitulo 11**

Hola, hola a los queridos seguidores de esta historia. La verdad estoy muy apenado por subir el capitulo con una demora tan grande, además de lo corto que es. Pero, como les había dicho anteriormente, MLP me ha dejado de gustar, los capítulos bajaron de calidad en esta ultima temporada (Personalmente) y siento que ya no es lo mismo, y, aunque sigo escribiendo, mas por obligación que por amor a la serie, no soy de esos que dejan una historia por años. Prefiero terminarla y dejar el fandom. Mi ultimo trabajo de lo que una vez fue la maravillosa serie de MLP. Bueno, vasta de corsilerias, ustedes vinieron a leer, y eso es lo que harán :). Espero que lo disfruten!

**La brillante luz del sol entraba delicadamente por la ventana del cuarto de Andrew. El cual estaba acostado boca abajo, totalmente inmerso en el relajante mundo de lo sueños. Pero el muchacho no pudo permanecer mucho tiempo en ese maravilloso mundo, pues unos gentiles golpes comenzaron a resonar por la casa. Luego de un rato los golpes aumentaron su intensidad.**

Andrew – Mmnnnhh – **Gruño de fastidio.**

**El muchacho, de forma lenta y débil se dirigió a la puerta. Mientras un punzante dolor recorría su cuerpo, a causa de la intensa pelea de ayer.**

**Al abrir la puerta su mirada de somnolienta cambio a una de gran sorpresa. Pues, frente a el estaba Maria. Con una mirada algo preocupada.**

Andrew - ¿Maria?… ¿Que haces tan aquí tan temprano? -

Maria – Temprano… ¿De que hablas?, si es mas de las cinco – **Dijo, al mismo tiempo que le mostraba su reloj de muñeca –** Vine porque supe que no fuiste a trabajar, y tampoco fuiste al consultorio -

Andrew – Lo siento. Pero pasa – **Dijo, abriendo la Puerta – **La verdad si me levante en la mañana – **Mentira –** Pero me sentía mucho mas cansado de lo habitual, además me dolía todo el cuerpo -

**La doctora entro al departamento del muchacho, mientras su mirada permanecía fija en el, pues notaba que caminaba de forma extraña. Como si estuviera adolorido. Ademas noto un tono rosado en su piel, como si se hubiera quemado.**

Maria – ¿Te encuentras bien? - **Dijo, con un tono dulce en su voz.**

**Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del muchacho al escuchar la pregunta de Maria. En seguida su mente comenzó a pensar en una excusa decente para explicar su estado.**

Andrew – Pu-Pues.. Veras… Escuchaste acerca de un incendio que ocurrió no muy lejos de aquí – **Hablo, al mismo tiempo que se golpeaba mentalmente por la pobre excusa.**

Maria – No… -

Andrew – Si. Ayer en la noche me dio por dar un paseo, ya sabes, para despejar mi mente. Cuando vi que un grupo de bomberos sacaban a personas heridas de un edificio en llamas… Escuche que alguien dijo que todavía había personasen el quinto piso. Yo… no pude evitarlo. Cuando menos lo esperaba estaba subiendo las escaleras, en busca de alguien que todavía estuviera dentro -

**La mirada de Maria se fijo en el, dudando de lo que le decía. Se escuchaba algo irreal toda esa historia. La doctora lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que, lo que estaba contando era algo extraño.**

Maria – Con que… Un incendio –** Dijo, mientras lo abrazaba por detrás.**

**El rostro de Andrew se puso totalmente rojo al sentir el cálido contacto de Maria. Una parte dentro de el quería que se detuviera. Quería dejar de pensar en ella como algo mas que no fuera una madre, pero luego de lo sucedido el dia de la cita, se había vuelto mas difícil. Además el no era de piedra, y su voluntad no era la suficiente para empujarla.**

**Las delicadas manos de Maria levantaron delicadamente la delgada playera del muchacho, mientras notaba quemaduras mas graves que la de sus brazos. **

**La doctora termino por quitarle la camisa, al mismo tiempo que su respiración se volvía más pesada y su rostro se teñía de un ligero tono rojizo.**

**La cálida respiración que golpeaba su espalda lo estaba volviendo loco. Su mente no dejaba de gritarse a si mismo que se alejara de ella, pues su voluntad estaba en su limite.**

**Sin darse cuenta Andrew se dio la vuelta, quedando frente a Maria, la cual lo abrazaba tiernamente.**

**Las manos de Maria pasearon lentamente por el torso de Andrew, notando que las quemaduras también se encontraban en su pecho. **

**La mente de ella comenzaba a ponerse en blanco, mientras comenzaba a dejarse llevar por el momento. Tenia que encontrar una excusa rápido, antes de que hiciera algo que, indirectamente deseaba.**

Maria – Emm… Ti-Tienes crema para las quemaduras – **Dijo, aliviada por volver a la realidad –** Tus quemaduras parecen algo graves -

Andrew – Si… El botiquín esta en el baño -

**Maria se apresuro y corrió hacía el baño. No podía permanecer un segundo mas ahí.**

**Un pesado suspiro salio de la boca de Andrew, mientras se recargaba en la mesa, la cual estaba justo detrás de el. Cuando estaba junto a ella su voluntad era prácticamente nula. Solo había faltado unos segundos para que su mente se dejara llevar por la calidez de la doctora.**

Andrew - "Agitado" Falto poco… -

**Mientras tanto.**

**Maria estaba recargada en el lavabo del baño. La doctora mojaba una y otra vez su rostro, con la esperanza de alejar esos inapropiados pensamientos. Se había dejado llevar por el momento. Había tenido suerte de poder salir de esa situación.**

Maria – Aunque… No esta mal –** Dijo, mientras recordaba el dorso desnudo de Andres –** Debo contenerme… Pero no se si pueda -

**Maria cerro la llave de agua, se seco la cara y tomo el botiquín. Su prioridad ahora era curar las quemaduras de Andrew, y evitar el dejarse llevar por sus deseos mas profundos.**

**Al volver a la sala encontró a Andrew, sentado en el sofá, viendo algunas cosas en su teléfono. **

**Un escalofrio recorrió su cuerpo al ver a Maria con una pomada para las quemaduras en la mano. Era obvio lo que iba a hacer.**

Andrew – Gracias, yo puedo ponérmelo solo – **Dijo, riendo nerviosamente.**

Maria - Tonterías. Soy tu doctora y es mi deber cuidarte – **Hablo seriamente, aunque en el interior se moría de la vergüenza.**

**La doctora se acerco al muchacho, coloco un poco de pomada en su mano derecha y comenzó a aplicarla en su brazo izquierdo, de forma lenta, casi disfrutandolo.**

**Y lo estaba haciendo. Maria se mordía el labio inferior, mientras paseaba sus manos en el brazo de Andrew. Su resistencia no había durado nada. Pero era normal, pues, luego de lo ocurrido en su cita, sus sentimientos estaban fuera de control. Y en ese momento agradecía internamente por tener la oportunidad de verlo tan vulnerable.**

**Luego de terminar de colocar la pomada en ambos brazos, prosiguió con el dorso. Un lugar muy peligroso para ambos. **

**La respiración de Maria comenzó a volverse mas y mas agitada, con forme se prolongaba lo que parecía ser mas un masaje que la curación de quemaduras.**

**Andrew tenia los ojos cerrados, intentando mantenerse en calma, pero era imposible, las suaves manos de Maria se paseaban delicadamente por todo su dorso; provocando un sinnúmero se sensaciones nuevas para el mchacho.**

**En un momento los ojos de ambos se cruzaron, mientras las manos de Maria subían hacía el rostro de Andrew. El auto-control que ambos tenían se esfumo en ese momento. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo ambos unieron sus labios en un profundo beso. **

**Mientras tanto.**

**Equestria. Castillo de las dos hermanas.**

**Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar toda Equestria; despertando a las criaturas del bosque. Los rayos del sol comenzaron a filtrarse por las grandes ventanas de un viejo castillo. **

**Dentro de la biblioteca real, la princesa de la amistad leía una gran cantidad de libros a la vez, recolectando hechizos que le pudieran ayudar en la casi inminente batalla.**

**Twilight había decidido transportarse al castillo de las hermanas, pues en la biblioteca de los dragones no había ningún libro de magia, y si quería serle de utilidad a Andrew, tenía que aprender mas hechizos de ataque y defenza.**

Spike - "Bostezo" Twilight son mas de las cinco de la mañana, ¿Porque no te vas a dormir? - **Dijo el pequeño dragón levantándose de la pequeña almohada donde había estado durmiendo.**

Twilight - ¿Como me pides dormir en un momento como este? - **Hablo, apartando la vista de los mas de cinco libros que leía –** Los tres reinos están apunto de luchar en una guerra, y a menos de que no encuentre una forma de detenerlo o de convencerlos de que Andrew no es una amenaza, tendré que estar preparada – **Hablo, con una gran determinación.**

Spike - Entiendo que esto es muy grave. Pero me preocupas. Nunca es bueno que te quedes días sin dormir -

Twilight – Jeje, Spike, solo llevo un dia – **Rio, y volvió a los libros.**

Spike – Pero esta biblioteca es enorme, no creo que vallas a terminar pronto -

Twilight - "Suspiro" Muy bien Spike. Te prometo que en unas horas iré a dormir – **Dijo, dedicandole una tierna sonrisa a su pequeño asistente y hermano –** Cambiando un poco de tema, ¿Que paso con lo de Applejack? -

Spike – Bu-Bueno… - **Su rostro se puso ligeramente rojo –** He querido mandarle una carta… Pero no se que decirle… Además, preferiría verla -

Twilight – Mmmm… Que tal si te transporto a la granja… Podría usar un hechizo de localización para saber si esta en un lugar libre de grifos, ahí podías hablar con ella y además explicarle porque nos buscan los grifos -

Spike – No lo se… Suena algo arriesgado… - **El pequeño dragón comenzó a pensarlo con seriedad –** Esta bien -

Twilight - ¡Bien!, aguarda un momento -

**La Tierra.**

**El calor que sentían Andrew y Maria aumentaba a cada segundo. Los labios de ambos estaban fundidos en un largo y apasionado beso. Las manos de Maria recorrían la larga espalda del muchacho, mientras lentamente perdía mas y mas la razón. Al mismo tiempo el muchacho acariciaba el largo cabello de su compañera. Ya no lo podía soporta, a menos de que algo ocurriera, sería imposible que sus manos dejaran de decender lentamente, buscando un lugar mas privado.**

**Y como si sus plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas. Un estruendoso sonido, proveniente del bolsillos de Maria resonó por toda la casa.**

**Ambos se separaron estrepitosamente, sin poder esconder el color rojo que había aparecido en sus rostros.**

Maria – ¿Bu-Bueno?… Si, esta bien… Tiene quemaduras leves en el cuerpo… Te explico luego… Si, nos vemos -

Andrew – ¿Era Ana? - **Hablo, aun incomodo por los sucesos de hace unos momentos.**

Maria – S-Si. Quería saber como estabas… - **Hablo, al mismo tiempo que se frotaba la nuca.**

**En un instante un incomodo silenció reino la habitación. No podía haber momento mas penoso que el que estaban viviendo ambos; y obviamente no sabían que decir o hacer.**

Maria – Bu-Bueno – **Rompió el silenció –** Creo que debo irme. Hoy cerrétemprano el consultorio… Así que… -

Andrew – S-Si… No hay problema… Iré mañana… Ya sabes, para tratar las quemaduras -

**Y después de compartir algunas risas incomodas. Maria salio de la casa del muchacho, a paso veloz. Había faltado casi nada para que ambos se dejaran llevar por el acalorado momento, y aunque no le hubiera molestado proseguir, aun se sentía insegura de si cruzar esa linea con el muchacho, el cual era casi su hijo, pero lo que sentía sobrepasaba ese limite. **

Twilight se prepara para la guerra, y el medio incesto se esta poniendo fuerte; medio porque en realidad no es su madre, pero ya entienden. Espero no darle un final malo con las prisas que tengo por terminarla, pero bueno, haber que sale. Gracias por su espera e intentare terminarla lo antes posible. Nos leemos luego.


	13. Capitulo 12: Lo inevitable

**El legado de Star Swirl**

**Capitulo 12**

Hola a los fans de esta historia. Subo este capitulo súper corto para decir, que la historia llegara a su fin. Si, partiendo de este capitulo me concentrare más en esta historia que en las demás, básicamente porque ya quiero que termine. En los últimos capítulos resolveré el problema de, si Andrew se queda con Maria, o la olvida. Que pasara con la guerra y el romance entre Spike y Applejack. Y al final, para los que el interese, dejare mi opinión de, porque decido dejar el fandom de MLP, y aclaro que, lo único más cercano que subiré serán reboots de mis antiguas historias. Sin mas que decir, disfruten los últimos capítulos de mi última historia de MLP.

**El muchacho se desplomo en el sofá de la sala. Su pesada respiración resonaba por todo el cuarto; al mismo tiempo que tomaba el control y encendía la televisión. Había faltado poco, si duda alguna. Ambos habían estado a solo un segundo de atravesar la barrera que el había medio levantado, y que ahora estaba por los suelos. **

Andrew - "Suspiro" Es oficial, soy un pervertido – **Pronuncio, mientras intentaba borrar la pervertida imagen mental que tenia de Maria **\- ¡Dios! ¿Pero que me paso?… Yo nunca fui así, ni siquiera con ella -

**[Porque jamas me había dejado llevar]**

**Y era verdad. Desde que había cumplido los 16 el amor que en ese momento sentía, había provocado que también surgieran deseos prohibidos. Deseos que había encerrado en los mas profundo de su ser. Pero ahora no creía poder resistir.**

**[Tengo que hacer algo… Antes de que lo inevitable suceda] **

**Horas mas tarde.**

**Equestria, Canterlot, 10:23 A.M**

**En el mágico y pacifico reino de Equestria. Una grave asunto se estaba discutiendo, en el salón del trono del castillo. Los representantes del reino Grifo tenían una acalorada discusión con las princesas. Las cuales hacían todo lo posible para calmar la furia del reino.**

Celestia – Ya les hemos dicho que no sabemos donde esta – **Hablo, con una calmada y serena voz –** Mi ex-alumna no se ha comunicado conmigo, y tampoco puedo mandarle cartas -

Anciano Fuego - ¡Ese no es nuestro problema! - **Dijo, mientras daba un paso al frente **\- ¡La Princesa de la Amistad no ha dado la cara y nuestra paciencia se agota! -

Anciano Tierra – El acto que hizo su alumna es imperdonable. No esperaremos ni un segundo mas -

Rey Markles – Princesa. Se que no es su culpa que la Princesa Twilight no haya aparecido. Pero lo que haga ella recaerá en el lomo de cada Princesa de Equestria –** Hablo, con voz firme –** La paciencia del Reino Grifo solo sera de tres días. Tiene hasta entonces para encontrar a la Princesa Twilight… O para alistar su ejercito -

**Y sin mas que decir. Los cinco grifos salieron de la sala del trono. Dejando solas a Celestia, Luna y Cadance.**

**La Princesa del Amor soltó un pesado suspiro cuando la puerta al fin se cerro. Sin duda había sido una larga discusión. Pero, lo que sin duda preocupaba a todas era la inevitable llegada de la guerra.**

Luna – Hermana, esto se esta poniendo peor –** Dijo, colocando su pata en el lomo de su hermana –** Se que te duele delatar a Twilight, pero el reino esta en peligro -

Celestia **\- **"Suspiro" Lo se Luna… Pero en verdad no se donde esta. Twilight debe estar escondiendo su magia en cada hechizo que hace… Y aunque supiera… Me duele entregarla -

Luna – Tal vez no sepa como te sientes. Pero me duele verte tan triste -

Cadance – Se que es duro entregarla, y mas aun cuando fuiste su maestra desde que ella era una potrilla -

Celestia – Ni sus amigas saben donde esta – **Dijo, mientras las lagrimas se comenzaban a formar –** Y-Yo la conozco… Se que su intención no era causar todo esto –

**La princesa del sol no aguanto mas y rompió en llanto. Le dolía pensar que Twilight estaba escondida en algún lugar de Everfree, asustada y sin saber como manejar el enorme problema que sin querer había generado.**

**Mientras tanto.**

**Ponyville.**

**Los hermosos rayos del sol calentaban a todos los alegres ponys que paseaban por el pequeño pueblo, hablando y riendo entre ellos. Algo lejos del pueblo, en la famosa granja de manzanas Apple, una pony de pelaje anaranjado pateaba grandes manzaneros, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.**

**Aunque todo lo de Twilight había sido muy repentino, y estuviera muy preocupada por su pequeño dragón, cosechar manzanas le ayudaba a despejar un poco su mente de tanto estrés.**

Applejack - "Suspiro" Como me gustaría acariciar las pequeñas mejillas de Spike – **Dijo, con un ligero rubor en su rostro.**

**La granjera era muy nueva en el asunto del amor, y no podía evitar pensar en el pequeño Spike, mientras cosechaba manzanas. **

**Algo lejos de ese lugar un pequeño domo mágico se formo, y de él aparecieron Twilight y Spike, los cuales miraban a todas direcciones, asegurándose de que ningún grifo hubiera visto su llegada, pues tenían que ser sumamente precavidos en Ponyville.**

Twilight – "Susurro" Appejack debe estar por aquí… Buscala y yo vigilare que ni un grifo venga – **Le susurro, cerca de su oído.**

Spike - "Susurro" ¿Porque susurramos? - **Pregunto entre susurros.**

Twilight - "Susurro" Para evitar ser escuchados Spike, ahora ve, que no podemos perder mucho tiempo -

**Y enseguida Spike salio corriendo, para buscar a la pony granjera que ahí viva. No tardo mucho en encontrarla, haciendo lo que amaba. Cosechar.**

**El pequeño y nervioso dragón se acerco lentamente, sus garras le temblaban y su corazón latía intensamente. Jamas había estado tan nervioso por estar alado de una pony, ni siquiera con Rarity, eso confirmaba un poco lo que sentía por Applejack.**

Spike – Emm… Hola Applejack – **Dijo, muy nervioso.**

**Applejack, la cual recogía las pocas manzanas que no cayeron en la canasta; giro su cabeza sorprendida y algo ingenua por la voz que provenía de detrás suyo, hasta que sus sospechas se confirmaron. Pues a un metro de ella estaba el pequeño Spike, parado de forma nerviosa.**

**En ese momento una combinación de amor e instinto maternal despertaron en ella, provocando que se lanzara a él y le diera un fuerte abrazo.**

Applejack - ¡Spike, te extrañe tanto! ¡Estaba tan preocupada, creí que algo malo te había pasado! -

Spike – E-Estoy bien… Pero me asfixias… - **Dijo, mientras se intentaba liberar del poderoso agarre de la yegua granjera.**

Applejack – Jeje… lo siento… - **Dijo, con un rubor en su rostro –** Pe-Pero dime, ¿Porque tu y Twilight huyeron? ¿Y porque los grifos los buscan? -

Spike – Pues… Al parecer Twilight rompió una ley que no conocía… Y ahora una guerra entre Equestria, el reino Dragón y el reino grifo se acerca – **Hablo, casi tan confundido como Applejack –** Los grifos quieren ejecutar a Twilight como castigo...por eso tuvimos que huir -

Applejack - ¡Espera, Twilight va a se ejecutada! - **Dijo, sumamente alarmada.**

Spike – Tranquila Applejack, por eso tuvimos que huir. Ella no sabía que, lo que estaba haciendo iba a provocar un problema tan grande -

Applejack – Entiendo… Pero entonces… ¿Que van a hacer para evitar su ejecución? -

Spike – O la posible guerra de los reinos… No lo se, y supongo que ella tampoco lo sabe -

Applejack - ¿Y tu como te sientes?… Digo, tu eres su asistente, también esta en peligro tu vida –** Su tono de voz cambio a uno más preocupado.**

Spike – Fue todo muy rápido… Ahora estamos siendo perseguidos por todo un reino, con mucha suerte puedo estar aquí… Y no creo que dure mucho -

Applejack – Entonces antes de que te vallas otra vez… Al menos prometeme que estarás bien – **Dijo, al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba entre sus cascos, para darle un fuerte abrazo.**

Spike – Te-Te lo prometo… Cu-Cuando termine esto… Yo…Vendré a verte – **Hablo, con el rostro encendido por la vergüenza.**

**Applejack lo acerco a ella y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Lo menos que quería era esperar más tiempo para estar con su amado dragoncillo, pero en ese momento no había otra opción.**

**El pequeño Spike salio corriendo hacía el lugar donde Twilight se escondía, con una sonrisa boba en su rostro. No podía negar que la yegua granjera era muy hermosa. **

**Al llegar con la alicornio, en seguida se transportaron al viejo castillo de las princesas, pues ella tenía que seguir estudiando hechizos de combate, si es que quería al menos detener a los dos imponentes reinos, hasta que a Andrew o a los reyes del reino Dragón se les ocurriera una forma de hacer la paz.**

**Mientras tanto.**

**La tierra.**

**Mientras todo el alboroto de la guerra con Equestria y el reino grifo. Un humano tenia su propia guerra, pero en esta batalla los únicos bandos era sus sentimientos y su lógica.**

**Una parte de el decía que debía hacer lo posible para olvidar lo que sentía por Maria, que tenía que fijarse en otras mujeres, mas de su edad. Pero otra parte decía que era inútil intentarlo, pues había estado enamorado desde que era joven, y jamas la había podido olvidar.**

**El confundido muchacho estaba recostado en su cama, mirado la infinita nada mientras su mente se dejaba llevar por esa salvaje pelea interna. No tenía idea de que hacer, y si no tomaba una decisión, terminaría por rendirse de todas maneras. **

Andrew - "Suspiro" Supongo que no podre dormir hoy - **Hablo para el mismo.**

**El chico decidió apagar la pequeña lampara que estaba en la mesa, alado de su cama; y simplemente cerrar los ojos y dormir, pues mañana si o si tenía que presentarse en el trabajo, pues aun necesitaba dinero para sobrevivir.**

**El muchacho no tuvo mas alternativa que cerrar los ojos y obligar a su cuerpo a llegar a ese maravilloso mundo.**

**Pero no todo podía ser paz, no solo para el, también para Twilight. Pues muy pronto lo inevitable ocurriría, y la guerra entre Equestra, el reino Grifo y el reino Dragón comenzaría y solo había pocas formas para detenerla, pero por desgracia la mayoría requerían violencia.**

Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo. Recuerden que muy pronto termina, y con esto mi trabajo como creador de Fanfics de MLP.

Para los que le interese el porque dejo el Fandom siga leyendo, y los que se la sude totalmente… Pues aquí termina, y nos leemos luego….

Si te quedaste, y te interesa, deja te cuento. Yo me uní al fandom de MLP por que me encantaba la serie. De hecho tengo como diez figuras, una de las cuales es una Fluttershy de unos 30 centímetros. Pero con forme paso el tiempo, porque vi la serie cuando iba… como en la segunda temporada. Bueno, a mi me encanto, en cuanto lo vi. Una serie divertida, alegre, colorida y que te daba lecciones interesantes. Pero fui creciendo y comencé a explorar otros fandoms. Gravity Falls, Adventure Time etc. Pero una de las razones de porque lo abandono, además de el hecho de que, la calidad de la serie bajo, y las lecciones son nulas o no son muy relevantes. Fueron los fans. Esta tarde leí un comentario de una pagina de Facebook (Si la publicación era sarcasmo o no, no lo se, yo no lo sentí así) que básicamente decía que se alegraba de que Gravity Falls acabara (Porque tengo entendido que Alex, el creador dijo que no tenían planeado una 3ra temporada) aclarando que era una serie de mierda. Y los comentarios eran mas de los mismo, cosas como, que también Steven universe era mierda y cosas por el estilo. Yo ya sabia eso, el fandom en muy racista, cosa rara… porque al principio todos los fandoms se burlaban de nosotros. Pero ahí me di cuenta de que, no quería ser parte de un grupo de gente tan racista y poco tolerante, aunque nuestro lema hubiera sido literalmente "Amor y tolerancia" cosa que no parece. En pocas palabras. La serie la sobre alargaron, los fans cagaron el fandom con sus insultos a otras series y a bronys que son partidarios de que, te puede gustar MLP y otra serie sin problemas. Y la verdad me termino decepcionando. Bueno, si tiene un comentario sobre esta pequeña opinión propia, déjenla en forma de Review. Nos leemos luego.


	14. Capitulo 13: Decisión

**El legado de Star Swirl**

**Capitulo 13**

Hola seguidores de esta historia. Por fin, luego de unos…. Cinco meses de estar trabajando como niñero, al fin tuve el dinero para comprar un Laptop. Al fin podre escribir con libertad. Bueno recuerden seguirme en mi pagina de Facebook (MasterLarry) ahí anunciare si vuelvo a escribir alguna historia de esta serie. Bueno, sin más que decir. Que lo disfruten.

**Los hermosos y delicados rayos del sol comenzaron a entrar por la ventana de Andrew, iluminando ligeramente la habitación en penumbras. Unos minutos después de que la habitación fuera bañada por esos hermosos rayos dorados, un sonoro ruido comenzó a resonar por todo el cuarto; sacando a Andrew de su placentero sueño.**

**El muchacho estiro perezosamente su mano y apago su alarma. Tenia que ir a trabajar, o si no se quedaría sin una fuente de ingresos por la cual sobrevivir.**

**Andrew se levando de la cama, con los parpados aun cerrados, y guiándose por su mapa mental; se dirigió a la ducha, para purificar su cuerpo.**

**Mientras tanto, muy, muy lejos de ahí.**

**Equestria. Everfree.**

**En el abandonado castillo de las dos hermanas; la princesa de la Amistad caminaba de un lado al otro, con cuatro libros flotando a su alrededor. En el poco tiempo que había pasado en el castillo había descubierto nuevos hechizos para defenderse, los cuales le ayudaría bastante, no solo a ella, también a Andrew, el cual, por su culpa lo había metido en un gran problema, el que se suponía que solo era suyo; y no podría ella olvidarse de Spike, el cual sin querer también se metió en se asunto, cosa que le dolía a Twilight, pues en el fondo sentía que todo había sido su culpa, y solo estaba arrastrando a personas que no tenían nada que ver. Y mas al joven humano. **

**La joven princesa se detuvo para dar un largo bostezo, pues, aunque apenas fueran las seis de la tarde, su cerebro ya estaba agotado de tanto memorizar hechizos. Pero al instante se tapo la boca y volteo a ver a su asistente Spike, el cual se había despertado y la estaba viendo a los ojos.**

**En seguida recordó su platica con él, y cuando le prometió que, cuando soltara el primer bostezo, al instante se iría a dormir. Desde hace mas de media hora se estaba conteniendo, pero sus profundos pensamientos la habían traicionado.**

Spike – Twilight – **Pronuncio, con una mirada que le indicaba que soltara esos libros.**

Twilight - "Suspiro " Bien, bien. Te lo prometí – **Dijo, pues no tenia ganas de discutir, además que si estaba cansada.**

Spike – Te veré en dos horas – **Hablo, con una sonrisa de victoria.**

**Mientras tanto.**

**La tierra.**

**En una tienda común de mexico; el joven Andrew acomodaba algunos productos, algo normal para él. Pero su mente estaba atenta a un acontecimiento más importante. El como le diría a María que; lo que ambos sentían estaba mal y era algo raro. Aunque no quería herir sus sentimientos, era necesario que hablaran. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era como lo tomaría. Ella tenía un ligero desorden Bipolar, y algo tan fuerte, y tal vez doloroso, posiblemente la orillaría a hacer algo que ni quería imaginar como una posibilidad. Aunque así lo fuera.**

**Aunque, por otro lado estaba meditando la posibilidad de corresponder sus sentimientos. Después de todo la única familia que tenia era ella. Ni abuelos o tíos, solo él, ella y su hija, y jamas se había tomado el tiempo de profundizar en una futura relación con la hija única de ella. Todo era muy complicado para él, se sentía abrumado. Sentía que estaba haciendo algo mal al querer tener a María como otra cosa que no fuera su madrastra.**

**Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el pequeño sonido de una campana, la cual residía frente al mostrador, la misma campana que un cliente había hecho sonar. Al llegar vio a una pequeña niña, de unos ocho o nueve años. Falda de mezclilla, blusa rosa claro y un bello cabello que le llegaba a la cintura. La pequeña tenia algunos productos cotidianos, además de una pequeña bolsa con chocolates.**

Niña - ¡Hola señor! - **Hablo con alegría, mientras dejaba los productos en el mostrador.**

Andrew – Hola pequeña – **Correspondió la sonrisa y comenzó a pasar los productos **\- ¿Como te llamas pequeña? -

Niña – Lily y tengo nueve – **Respondió, mientras se mecía de adelante hacia atrás.**

Andrew – Wow,, ya eres una señorita – **Dijo, mientras terminaba de embolsar –** Serian ochentaisiete -

**La pequeña pago los productos y salio de la tienda, mientras se despedía alegremente de Andrew.**

**Aunque no le gustaban los bebes, no le molestaban los niños mas grandes. Pues eran menos problema que cuidar a un infante recién nacido.**

**Antes de que pudiera seguir con su debate menta, una pequeña vibración invadió su bolsillo. Alguien le había mandado un mensaje.**

**El chico saco su teléfono y confirmo sus sospechas. Era María, pues además de su hija, era la única que sabia su numero.**

**[Maria – ¡Hola Andrew! Espero que estés en el trabajo. Aquí esta algo ajetreado. Dos señoras, una muchacha y un niño, y no dudo que vengan más. Bueno, espero que vengas para revisar esas quemaduras -]**

**El chico tecleo algunas cuantas cosas y lo envió. La mejor oportunidad que tenía para hablar en privado era en su consultorio .**

**Luego de que el largo día de Andrew hubiera acabado al fin. Sin esperar ni un segundo se dirigió al consultorio de María, pues tenia que arreglar el extraño problema entre ella. Aunque muy dentro de él se negaba, pues no quería hacerle daño. Pero al final iría, y si la rechazaba o aceptaba sus sentimientos era algo que estaba apunto de averiguar.**

**Luego de que caminara por casi media hora, al fin llego al consultorio, el cual parecía estar bastante tranquilo. Al fondo de la sala de espera estaba Ana, la cual, como siempre, leía un libro, totalmente inmersa en ese pequeño universo. Y al acercarse la chica noto su presencia y bajo el libro, al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa al ver de quien se trataba.**

Ana – Oh Andrew – **Hablo, con una cálida sonrisa –** Supongo que vienes a tratar tus quemaduras -

Andrew – Si, aun me arden un poco -

Ana - ¿En serio? - **Su tono de voz era de mucha preocupación –** Pues pasa. Mamá esta dentro -

**Sin esperar ni un segundo Andrew entro a su oficina, mientras los latidos de su corazón casi inundaban todo el lugar, pues aun no estaba muy seguro de como le iba a decir a María lo que sentía. Tanto lo bueno como lo malo.**

**Al entrar encontró a María, la cual tecleaba algunas cosas en la computadora. Al escuchar la puerta y ver quien era, los ojos se le iluminaron de la felicidad. Tanto que una extraña sensación apareció en él. Algo agridulce. Le encantaba esa sonrisa, eso no había duda, cuando ella sonreía de forma tan honesta, sabía que ella era la persona mas feliz del mundo. Pero también le dolía pensar que, lo que estaba apunto de decir, podía llevarla hasta las nubes, para luego hacerla caer cruelmente. Pero aun no sabía que elegir, si su amor como madre, o como mujer.**

María - ¡Andrew! - **Dijo, mientras se levantaba para abrasarlo –** Me alegra que vinieras -

Andrew – Jeje… Tenía que… Aun me arde el cuerpo – **Hablo, con gran nerviosismo.**

**El cuerpo de María estaba sumamente pegado al suyo, cosa que ocasionaba que la resistencia de Andrew comenzara a decender lentamente.**

María – Entonces solo vienes para que te cure – **Hablo, con cara de berrinche. **

Andrew – Jajaja, sabes que no es verdad. Me alegra el día verte -

Maria – Mmmm… Bueno… - **Hablo, no muy convencida –** Siéntate y quitate la camisa -

**El muchacho se sentó en una pequeña camilla y se quito la camisa azul claro que levaba puesta, mostrando las quemaduras, por todo su cuerpo, pero un poco mejor. **

María- Mmm… Aun se ven algo mal, ademán no te pusiste vendaje -

Andrew – Lo se, pero no tenía -

María – Hubieras pedido el día, tus quemaduras son de tratar – **Dijo, mientras se acercaba al mueble donde guardaba los medicamentos y tomaba algo de pomada –** Bueno, supongo que solo tienes en el dorso y en las manos… - **Dijo, con voz bastante profesional.**

**Así podía ser ella. Alegre y muy optimista, pero cuando se trataba de algo grave, su actitud cambiaba por completo, transformándose en alguien bastante profesional.**

**El rostro de Andrew se tiño de un ligero tono rosado, mientras desviaba la mirada. Horas antes de irse a acostar, se había inspeccionado y noto que todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de quemaduras, leves y moderadas, terminando hasta las zona de la entrepierna, muy… muy cerca de su zona privada.**

Andrew – Pues al parecer también rengo en las piernas – **Su voz era nerviosa –** Y… en la entrepierna -

**En seguida la "Dra. María" se había tirado por la ventana. Y no era para menos, pues si hubiera sido solo en las piernas hubiera esta bien, pero en un lugar tan cercano a su miembro… Era algo riesgoso. Pues aunque no fuera una pervertida que se tocaba pensando en él. No podía negar que una que otra fantasía culposa si había tenido, por su afán de los libros de romance y eróticos.**

María – Jeje, no hay problema… De-Después de todo esto es profesional – **Dijo, en un inútil intento de mantenerse en calma.**

**En es momento una gran tensión creció en el consultorio de María. Como era de esperarse; los deseos de ambos comenzaban a crecer de forma exponencial. La nerviosa María comenzó a aplicar el ungüento por el dorso y los brazos, también vendo su cuerpo para que no le dolieran más las quemaduras. Pero lo más penoso apena comenzaba. **

**La doctora comenzó a aplicar la crema por las piernas del muchacho, lenta y casi rítmicamente. Disfrutando de la áspera piel del muchacho. Hasta que lo inevitable llego, y las suaves manos de María comenzaron a rozar las cercanías de la entrepierna de Andrew; al mismo tiempo que la respiración de ambos empezaba a agitarse.**

Andrew – María – **Suspiro, mientras se aferraba a la camilla –** Para… Esto esta mal… -

María – Lo se – **Dijo, mientras subí hacia su rostro – **Pero ya no puedo más -

**Sin poder esperar más unió sus labios con los de Andrew, mientras sus manos se enredaban en su cuello. Los sentidos de Andrew se apagaron en ese momento; mientras, sin poder evitarlo se dejo llevar por el momento. Las manos de Andrew sostuvieron la cintura de María, mientras la acercaba más a él. **

**La mente del muchacho se puso cada vez más en blanco, mientras dentro de él ya se había resignado, simplemente no podía decirle a María, no tenía el valor para romperle el corazón de esa forma. Además no podía negar que también la quería.**

**Pero en ese momento una intensa luz cubrió por completo la habitación, provocando que ambos se separaran, con confusión en sus rostros; al memos solo María, pues él muchacho sabía de donde provenía esa misteriosa luz. Al disiparse pudo notar como Twilight saltaba desesperadamente al portal, con algo de preocupación en su rostro.**

Twilight - ¡Spike toma los frascos! ¡Aquí no puedo usar mucha magia! -

**El pequeño dragón, al otro lado de lo que parecía ser un portal; tomo algunas cosas del suelo y salto, justo antes de que algunos Grifos lo alcanzaran.**

**Cuando el portal se cerro; un pesado silencio reino el consultorio. El único sonido que inundaba el lugar eran las pesadas respiraciones de Twilight y Spike, los cuales ahora eran humanos.**

Andrew – Emm… Twilight… ¿No se supone que debiste aparecer en mi cuarto? -

Twilight - "Agitada" El portal… Se abre a dos metros de donde tu estés – **Explico, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire –** En cualquier caso… La guerra se apresuro -

Spike - ¡La guerra de los tres reinos sera en dos días! - **Grito Spike, sumamente alarmado.**

Andrew – ¿Tan pronto?… ¿No se supone que eso debía ocurrir en… Al menos unas semana? -

Twilight – Los grifos nos encontraron –** Hablo, un poco mas calmada – **Lograron detectar un pequeño residuo de magia que dejaba cuando usaba pequeños hechizos -

Andrew – Y entonces ahora que… -

María – Emm… Andrew… ¿Quien es ella?… - **Hablo, con algo de temor en su voz.**

Andrew – Tranquila. Es una amiga… Se llama Twilight, y el niño a su lado es Spike – **Dijo, mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de la doctora.**

**Los ojos de María se cruzaron con los de él; por escasos segundos. Confiaba en él, y más ahora que había correspondido el beso de hace un momento.**

Andrew – Es una historia algo larga… Y de alguna forma irreal, pero como acabas de ver como sale de un agujero mágico de la pared… Pues no te parecerá tan raro -

**Andrew se sentó en la camilla y soltó un pesado suspiro. Al fin tenía que decirle todo lo que le había ocurrido. Sin duda tardaría en creerle, pero era mejor que simplemente desaparece, pues en algún momento tenía que ir a ese mundo para ayudar a Twilight con su gran problema.**

La guerra se adelanto, y la hora de ayudar a Twilight a llegado para Andrew. María descubrirá el extraño secreto de su amado, y Andrew al final decidió corresponder los sentimientos de María. El final no esta muy lejos. Gracias por leerme una vez más. No olviden dejar sus reviews, que me alegra leer sus opiniones. Nos leemos luego.


	15. Capitulo 14: Plan suicida

**El legado de Star Swirl**

**Capitulo 14**

Buenos días/tardes/noches, los saluda una vez mas MasterLarry, muy contento por al fin escribir otra vez, pues los últimos días de diciembre deje la escritura a un lado y decidí apagar un momento mi mente, pero ahora que hace un año que no escribo (No podría esperar por decir eso :v) pues que mejor que subir el capitulo de la historia que ya casi acaba, llena de acción y persecuciones. Espero que sea de su agrado; ¡Y a leer se ha dicho!

**Un pesado silencio había inundado por completo el consultorio de María, al mismo tiempo que un ambiente de confusión cubría a la ingenua doctora, la cual no terminaba de comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. En un momento estaba con Andrew, atendiendo… Sus quemaduras, y al otro una extraña chica y un niño habían atravesado un portal. **

Andrew – Es algo difícil de contar –** Dijo, mientras se frotaba el cuello, algo nerviosos –** Todo comenzó hace algunos días, cuando hable con una voz femenina, la cual resulto ser ella, Twilight Sparkle –** La presento.**

María – Y ella es…. -

Andrew – Algo así como un…. ¿Unicornio mágico… Con alas?, se que parece que estoy drogado pero, aunque no lo creas tiene su parte de lógica -

**Mientras tanto.**

**Equestria. Castillo de las dos hermanas.**

**En un tranquilo sitio en el Bosque Everfree, donde descansaba un viejo castillo en ruinas, algunos soldados grifos buscaban incansablemente a la prófuga princesa, pero todo indicaba que había escapado a ese extraño y prohibido lugar.**

Rey Markles – ¿Encontraron algo? -

Soldado – No mi Rey, solo los restos del hechizo que uso para escapar, además de eso se llevo todo -

Rey Markles – Contacta con las princesas, diles que nuestra paciencia llego a un limite –** Y sin decir más el Rey se retiro del viejo castillo, pues tenia muchas cosas que preparar antes del gran día.**

**Mientras tanto.**

**La tierra.**

María- Esto es muy raro… Es una locura – **Hablo la doctora, aun sin poder creer la historio de Andrew.**

Andrew – Lo se, pero, aunque suene como una broma, la verdad es que es grave -

María - ¿Pero tu que tienes que ver con todo eso? -

Twilight – La verdad es que nada – **Hablo Twilight, con un tono de tristeza en su voz – **Yo lo metí en todo esto, ni siquiera se porque me esta ayudando -

Andrew – Ya te había dicho que lo hago porque yo quiero, tu no me estas obligando -

María – Entonces se supone que… A ella la van a ejecutar por… abrir alguna clase de portal aquí… y tu las estas ayudando en ¿Una guerra? -

Andrew – Suena como un chiste ¿No?… Pues básicamente es eso -

María – Pero estas arriesgando tu vida por alguien que no conoces -

Andrew – Pero si yo no lo hago ¿Quien lo ara?, además no me sentiría bien si la abandono a su suerte -

María – Pero tienes responsabilidades aquí, además no te dejare ir, no quiero que te pase algo -

Andrew – Lo siento, pero tengo que ayudarla – **Hablo, con un semblante de seriedad –** Pero te puedo prometer que no me pasara nada -

María - "Suspiro" Aun no se porque lo haces… Pero esta bien -

Andrew – Twilight, ¿Tienes lo necesario para abrir el portal? -

Twilight – Si… Solo puedo abrirlo en el espejo de tu casa – **Dijo, pero en ese momento noto algo raro – **Emm… ¿Porque no traes pantalones? - **Dijo, al notar que solo tenía ropa interior.**

Andrew – Jeje… Pues ya sabes… El dragón me dejo algunas quemaduras -

María - ¡El que cosa! -

**Horas mas tarde. Casa de Andrew**

**Las horas habían pasa algo rápidas en la casa de Andrew, el cual había sido curado por la magia embotellada de Twilight. La princesa había tenido que usar algo de las reservas liquidas que tenia para hacerle un traje mágico al muchacho, pues, aunque la armadura lo cubría de los golpes, no podía evitar sufrir daño si lo atacaban con fuego.**

**Ya todo estaba listo para partir a Equestria. La alicornio había memorizado una gran cantidad de hechizos, algo complicados de realizar, pero que serian muy efectivos. Mientras el pequeño dragón había practicado el lanzar bolas de fuego y llamaradas, y aunque sabía que no seria de mucha ayuda, al menos quería aportar en algo. Y el muchacho terminaba de colocarse la armadura, con algo de miedo; pues el día había llegado y tenía que pelear con todo un reino, para proteger a la agradable princesa Twilight.**

Twilight – Sabes que no estas obligado a participar – **Insistió, pues muy dentro de ella aun sentía que lo estaba obligando.**

Andrew – Ni loco podría dejarte ir sola Twilight -

Twilight – Gracias – **Dijo, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa **\- Entonces ten esto** – Twilight extendió su mano y le entrego una caja de tamaño considerable.**

**El muchacho, con algo de intriga la abrió y dentro encontró once anillos y dos pulseras, cada anillo con un color distinto, y las pulseras plateadas.**

Andrew - ¿Y esto?…. ¿Y porque once? -

Twilight – Los anillos y las pulseras están recubiertas con magia y te permitirá hacer hechizos, pensaba usar uno para al menos enseñarte lo básico y que practicaras… Pero como la guerra se adelanto…. Pero aun te enseñare algunos trucos que te ayudaran de mucho -

Andrew – Gracias Twilight, sera de mucha ayuda -

Twilight – Bien, no hay tiempo que perder – **Hablo, con gran determinación –** Tenemos algunas cosas que hacer antes de la batalla -

Spike – Como saber donde exactamente va a ser -

Twilight – Exacto -

**Y sin perder mucho más tiempo. Twilight activo el portal y el grupo se adentro a lo mas profundo del Bosque Everfree. **

**Mientras tanto.**

Cadance - ¡Tienes que entender! ¡Esto ya se ha salido de control! -

Celestia - ¡Lo se!...Pe-Pero no puedo ¡No voy a traicionar a mi alumna! -

Cadance – Comprendo que la quieras de esa forma, ¡Pero reacciona, vas a sacrificar las vidas de tus soldados por una pony! -

Celestia – ¡Pero no es cualquier pony! - **Grito, con lagrimas formándose en sus ojos –** Y-Yo… La vi crecer… Le enseñe tantas cosas...Ella… Es una de las cosas más preciadas que tengo… Tu, Luna y Twilight son lo único que tengo -

Cadance – También me duele a mi delatar a Twilight. Fui su niñera desde que era bebe… Pero hay cosas más importantes en juego tía –

Celestia – Lo se Cadance… Pero no puedo -

Cadance – Solo tu conoces el hechizo para localizarla -

**En ese momento un debate menta se generaba en la mente de la princesa. Dos cosas muy importantes para ellas estaban en juego, la vida de sus leales guardias, los cuales tenían su fe y lealtad 100% en ella, y la vida de su alumna, esa pony, la cual nutrió con tanto conocimiento.**

**Mientras tanto.**

**Bosque Everfree.**

**Un estruendoso rugido de furia resonó por todo el misterioso bosque, segundos después de que un árbol volara por los aires, chocando y derribando unos cuantos.**

**A poco más de cinco metros estaban Twilight, Spike, y Andrew, completamente inmóviles, cuidando de no enojar aun más a la salvaje criatura que tenían enfrente. Una criatura de apariencia humana, de cinco metros de altura, uñas largas y puntiagudas, y los más extraño; dos furiosas cabezas, las cuales los observaban con extremo cuidado.**

Andrew - "Susurro"** ¡**¿Que es esa cosa?! - **Hablo, mientras cuidaba hasta el movimiento de su boca.**

Twilight - "Susurro" Un Ettin… no se sabe mucho de su origen, pero son muy raros y agresivos -

Spike - "Susurro" ¡¿Y que hacemos?! - **Pregunto Spike, conteniendo las ganas de salir corriendo.**

Twilight – "Susurro" No podemos quedarnos quietos para siempre… pero si nos movemos… -

**Por más que pensaban algún plan para eludir a la salvaje criatura, su mente solo podía pensar en lo que les pasaría cuando el enorme garrote de piedra que sostenía la criatura hacia contacto con su frágil cuerpo.**

**Pero en un segundo la única solución llego a la mente del muchacho de la armadura, aunque no sabia muy bien si saldría ileso después de ser ejecutado el plan.**

Andrew - "Susurro" Twilight… ¿Puedes usar magia? -

Twilight – "Susurro" Si, pero la enorme fuerza de los Ettin´s también les otorga una gran velocidad… Me daría antes de que pudiera terminar el hechizo -

Andrew - "Susurro" Entonces… cuando te diga, te tiras al suelo junto con Spike… -

Twight - "Susurro" ¿Que vas a hacer? -

Andrew - ¡Ahora! - **Grito, al mismo tiempo que soltaba su espada.**

**El chico sostuvo el escudo con las dos manos y se lanzo a la criatura. No era el mas fuerte, pero confiaba que al menos podría retrasar el ataque del Ettin, mientras Twilight los transportaba a un lugar seguro.**

**El enorme martillo de la criatura se balanceó a toda velocidad y ambos objetos colisionaron. Al instante supo que había sido una muy mala idea, pues en esos mili-segundos sintió como todo su cuerpo se retumbaba por el impacto. Sin duda había sentido como los huesos de sus antebrazos se rompían por el bruta impacto. El cuerpo de Andrew no contuvo mucho el ataque de la criatura, e inevitablemente su cuerpo fue disparado hacia un árbol. Pero, por suerte la cabeza de Twilight y Spike seguían en su lugar. **

**Twilight; casi por instinto lanzo una brillante luz que aturdió a la criatura, la cual callo de rodillas, gruñendo de dolor, y sin perder tiempo tomo a Spike y corrió hacía el lugar del impacto, una cueva no muy lejos de ahí.**

**El cuerpo del muchacho había destrozado un árbol y finalmente chocado en un costo de una montaña. Sin duda sabia que la armadura había amortiguado casi perfectamente el impacto, pues sentía un horrible dolor en el costado.**

**El chico estaba tendido en el suelo. A simple vista parecía que no había sufrido gran cosa, pero su cuerpo gritaba todo lo contrarió, pues el feroz ataque había logrado aturdirlo a tal punto, que su mente se comenzaba a poner en blanco. En poco tiempo se desmallaría, y era seguro que no despertaría.**

**Todo a su alrededor se torno borroso y confuso; lo único que alcanzaba a percibir oídos eran algunas palabras confusas.**

¿? - A...ew… ¿Es...s bien?… emos… irnos -

**La débil mirada del muchacho solo pudo permanecer en alto escasos segundos, pues de un momento al otro su mente colapso.**

**Fuertes y aterradores ruidos resonaban el bosque Everfee, mientras un feroz Ettin lanzaba golpes al aire, en un intento por derribar a una cansada Twilight, la cual cargaba el inconsciente cuerpo de Andrew, al mismo tiempo que esquivaba los ataques de dicha criatura.**

**El bosque Everfree tenia una peculiaridad, la cual hasta ahora se desconocía el porque. Los arboles, al igual que cualquier otra vegetación de aquel extraño lugar; absorbían la magia de las criaturas que se atrevían a entrar, por esa y otras razones era recomendado mantenerse alejado de ese lugar.**

**La cansada princesa cerro los ojos con fuerza, en un intento por concentrar la magia que aun no había sido tomada por el bosque, y antes de que el imponente garrote de la criatura los alcanzara, los tres ya habían desaparecido, dejando un pequeño rastro de luz.**

**Segundos antes.**

**En un lugar del bosque, alejado de cualquier criatura peligrosa estaba la pequeña cabaña de Zecora, la cebra hechicera, y una de las amigas mas cercanas de Twilight. La tranquila cebra acomodaba plantas y pociones de su estante, algo usual en ella; cuando de la nada una estela de luz invade la paz de ella.**

**Un estruendoso sonido retumba las paredes de la cabaña, y tres figuras caen al suelo, al mismo tiempo que el silencio de la casa de Zecora era sustituido por agitadas respiraciones.**

Zecora - Por el amor a las hadas, ¿Quien ha invadido mi morada? - **Hablo la cebra, alarmada por el intruso.**

Gracias a todos por acompañarme en otro capitulo más de esta historia. El siguiente capitulo estará lleno de rimas (Genial… con lo difícil que es hacer una) … y otras cosas… las cuales aun no se me ocurren. Bueno, no olviden dejar su Review y darle Like a mi pagina de Facebook: MasterLarry; donde anuncio retrasos y otras nuevas historias. Sin mas que escribir. Nos leemos luego.


	16. Capitulo 15: Desesperación

**El legado de Star Swirl**

**Capitulo 15**

**El ambiente de paz que rodeaba la pequeña cabaña de Zecora se desmorono en segundos, luego de que una brillante luz irrumpiera en la casa de la cebra. Una nube de polvo cubrió una parte del lugar, mientras la tranquilidad era sustituida por agitadas respiraciones.**

**La nube se disipo lentamente, y Zecora pudo ver la causa de tanto alboroto. Su amiga Twilight había aparecido repentinamente en su casa, con algunos rasguños, junto a ella su inseparable compañero Spke y el extraño humano, el cual había conocido hace algún tiempo, aunque este ultimo se encontraba inmóvil en el suelo.**

Zecora - ¡¿Twilight que te ha pasado?! ¿El bosque te ha lastimado? - **Hablo con suma preocupación.**

Twilight - "Agitada" Más o menos… Más importante… Andrew, el... - ** La mirada de Twilight se poso en el inconsciente chico.**

Zecora - Es obvio pensar, que a un peligro se acaban de enfrentar – **La misteriosa cebra se acerco lentamente a donde yacía Andrew** \- Tu no te debes preocupar, que yo lo voy a cuidar -

Spike – ¿Mmmh?... - **El pequeño dragón comenzó a abrir los ojos; pues luego de la traumante escena que presencio, el pequeño había caído inconsciente.**

Twilight – Spike, ¿Estas bien? -

Spike – Eh… Si… ¿Pero que paso? ¿Y porque estamos en la casa de Zecora? -

Twilight - ¿No recuerdas?… Nos ataco un Ettin. Además hirió a Andrew -

Spike – ¡Cierto! Esa enorme cosa que nos ataco -

Twilight - "Suspiro" Por suerte pude transportarnos al lugar más seguro del bosque – **La princesa soltó un suspiro de alivió, pues al menos estaban a salvo.**

Spike – Y ahora que vamos a hacer- **Pregunto el pequeño dragón un poco más calmado.**

Twilight – Curar a Andrew e ir por su espada y escudo. Con todo el alboroto se me olvido tomarlos -

**Algunos días después.**

**Canterlot.**

Celestia – ¡Lo se!… Pe-Pero -

Cadance – Se que sientes que la estas traicionando. Pero tienes que pensar en el bienestar del reino. En el de tus soldados -

Celestia – No puedo… -

Cadance – A mi también me duele. Cuide a Twilight desde que era una bebe… Tampoco quiero entregarla… Pero se perderán más vidas -

**Cadance levanto con delicadeza el rostro de la princesa del sol, mientras miraba el inmenso mar de tristeza en sus ojos. Sin lugar a duda cada centímetro de su ser le impedía hacer tal cosa como traicionar a Twilight. Pero Cadance tenia razón. Ya no era un pequeña potra que podía hacer cualquier cosa sin pensar en las consecuencias. Ella, al igual que Luna eran la columna de un gran reino, y los ponys que ahí vivían confiaban plenamente en ella. Estaban seguiros que La bondadosa princesa de pelaje blanco los salvaría de cualquier maldad que los amenazara. Tenía que tomar una decisión aunque esa fuera capturar a Twilight.**

Celestia - "Suspiro" ¿Crees que deba?… Es que… Aun me duele -

Cadance – Me temo que si. Se perderán más vidas si no hacemos nada -

**Mientras tanto, lejos de el castillo.**

**Profundidades del bosque Everfree.**

**El bosque Everfree. Un lugar aterrador y con escasa luz, hogar de criaturas capaces de matarte con una facilidad horriblemente rápida; era explorada por Twilight y Andrew, los cuales tenían como objetivo; recuperar el escudo y la espada de Andrew, ambos fueron abandonados durante el aterrador suceso con el Ettin.**

Twilight – Lo siento por no poder transportarnos. Aunque la casa de Zecora evita que mi magia sea consumida por el bosque, al salir es otra cosa -

Andrew – Tranquila. Solo tenemos que saber donde fuimos atacados, y al menos tu magia puede guiarnos – **Hablo, mientras le dedicaba una amigable sonrisa** –Además me has ayudado estos días para controlar la magia de los anillos -

Twilight – Ya sabes lo básico, lo único que hay que hacer es colocar la información en tu mente y practicar un poco -

Andrew – Jaja, con la magia es más fácil aprender cosas -

Twilight – Si. Aunque en algunos ponys no funcionan estos hechizos, por ser muy jóvenes o por que su Cutie Mark bloquea algunos hechizos -

Andrew – Oh, esas cosas en tu trasero -

Twilight - ¡No le digas así! - **Dijo, con la cara roja de la pena.**

Andrew – Je, lo siento, fue lo primero que me vino a la mente -

Twilight – En cualquier caso. Ya debemos estar cerca de donde dejaste tus cosas -

Andrew - ¿Como estas tan segura? -

Twilight – He vivido gran parte de mi vida con un dragón. El cuerpo de un dragón, al igual que sus escamas emiten un aura única. Por suerte el hechizo es fácil para mi, así que puedo hacerlo, aun dentro del bosque -

**A paso veloz Twilight y Andrew caminaron por algunos minutos por ese inmenso bosque, atentos a cualquier peligro. No paso mucho antes de que el rastro los llevara por un área cubierta por arboles rotos, sin duda algo muy grande había pasado por ahí. Luego de un rato, por fin lograron ver la gran espada; la cual yacía en el suelo.**

Andrew – Al menos sigue aquí – **Dijo, pues tenia miedo de que alguien la hubiera tomado.**

Twilight – El escudo debe estar cerca -

**De vuela en Canterlot.**

Sirvienta – Su alteza. Los Diez Guerreros han llegado -

Celestia - "Suspiro" Hazlos pasar – **Hablo, sin mucho animo.**

**Frente a la princesa estaban los diez mejores guardias del reino, conocidos por sus esplendidas habilidades. La razón por la que los convoco era obvia. Al fin le había hecho caso a Cadance, y con la ayuda de sus mejores soldados capturaría a Twilight. Aunque eso le dejara una gran herida en el alma.**

Guerrero 1 – ¿Nos mando a llamar su alteza? -

Celestia – Si. Les tengo una misión de suma importancia; tal vez la más importante que han recibido -

Guerrero 5 – A sus ordenes princesa -

Celestia – Su misión es… Capturar a la Princesa Twilight -

**El rostro de los diez ponys era de total asombro, pues hasta ese momento nadie del reino, ni siquiera los guardias sabían porque los soldados Grifos habían estado patrullando todo el reino.**

Guerrero 3 – No quiso decir… ¿Encontrar… Su alteza? -

Celestia – Me temo que no. Su misión es clara, capturar con el medio que sea a la Princesa Twilight -

Guerrero 7 - ¿Alguna idea de donde podría estar alteza? -

Celestia – No se preocupen por eso, serán transportados por mi hacia donde esta, su objetivo es capturarla y traerla lo más pronto posible. Si, de casualidad les es imposible regresar con magia, personalmente iré al lugar -

Guerreros - ¡A sus ordenes! -

**La imponente princesa se levanto de su trono y comenzó a concentrar magia en su cuerno, a la vez que se esforzaba por encontrar a su alumna. La razón por la cual ese hechizo era el único que podía encontrarla, era porque Celestia lo había creado específicamente para encontrar a Twilight en caso de que algo malo le sucediera, y su alumna desapareciera.**

**En el momento en el que sintió la magia de Twilight; enseguida lanzo un rayo dorado a sus soldados, los cuales, en segundos fueron transportados, dejando una pequeña resplandor. **

**En seguida la Princesa del Sol se dejo caer en su trono. Pues la enorme preocupación invadía todo su ser. Sin poder controlarse las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar. Sabia el destino que le deparaba a su amada alumna si la llegaban a capturar. No quería verla morir, pero, aunque sabía que se arrepentiría por toda su vida, tenia el deber de cuidar a su reino.**

**De vuelta al bosque Everfree.**

**La calmada brisa que soplaba en aquel mágico bosque; contrastaba perfectamente con el paso que llevaban Twilight y Andrew, calmado y alegre. Twilight estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, mientras que Andrew practicaba con los anillos, levitando su espada y escudo alrededor de el. Era algo complicado levitar algo mientras caminaba, pero lentamente se estaba acostumbrando.**

**Pero la tranquilidad que los cubría a ambos no podía durar para siempre, pues de la nada un resplandor cubrió gran parte del bosque, segando a Andrew y Twilight. Cuando ambos recuperaron la vista, se toparon con lo ultimo que esperaban. Soldados reales, rodeándolos.**

**Los Diez Guerreros apuntaron sus afiladas lanzas y espadas hacia Twilight y Andrew, mientras estos buscaban cualquier forma de escapar de aquella situación, pero la magia de Twilight no los ayudaría y Andrew aun no sabia hacer el hechizo de transportación.**

Guerrero 6 - ¡Princesa Twilight, queda arrestada por orden de la Princesa Celestia! -

**Por unos segundos aquellas palabras resonaron en la mente de Twilight, pero no paso mucho para que comprendiera porque su mentora había tomado dicha decisión. Todo un reino estaba en juego, y la única forma de evitar el inminente estallido de una guerra entre reinos, era entregarse. Pero, aunque no culpaba a Celestia por tomar dicha decisión, tampoco podía entregarse. Solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para pensar en una forma de detener la guerra.**

**Las miradas de todos los soldados se posaron en el misterioso ser, el cual cubría su identidad con su gran armadura.**

Andrew – Lo ultimo que queremos es pelear -

Guerrero 3 – No lo repetiremos otra vez. ¡Entréguense sin oponer resistencia! -

**Un pesado silencio invadió el lugar, mientras los diez ponys se acercaban lentamente a Andrew y Twilight. El muchacho desenfundo lentamente su espada, mientras esperaba el primer ataque de su oponente.**

**El primer soldado salto hacia Andrew, con la lanza apuntando a su pecho. Andrew, antes de que la lanza golpeara la armadura, levanto el escudo y le dio un fuerte golpe al pony, el cual callo algunos metros lejos de todos. **

**El siguiente ataque era para Twilight. Uno de los soldados corrió hacia ella, con intenciones de inmovilizarla. La alicornio cargo su cuerno y lanzo un gran rayo hacia su oponente, el cual callo al suelo, aturdido por el golpe. Una afilada hoja se aproximaba hacia ella, amenazando con herirla. Pero antes de que algo sucediera Andrew bloqueo el corte con su estada y con gran fuerza le propino una patada en el rostro al soldado, el cual callo al suelo, con sangre en el rostro.**

**Los siete soldados se reagruparon alrededor de ellos, esperando el momento justo para atacar. Andrew tomo la funda de su espada y cubrió su espada. No quería herir a nadie, aunque sus enemigos no pensaran lo mismo.**

**Tres de ellos se lanzaron hacia Andrew, haciendo todo lo posible para inmovilizar al extraño. El muchacho bloqueo dos de las espadas con el escudo, y la ultima con la espada enfundada. Usando roda su fuerza dio un fuerte golpe con el escudo, haciendo que las espadas de los soldados, las cuales estaban suspendidas en el aire; salieran volando. El tercer soldado salto hacia atrás y corrió directo a Andrew, con la intención de atacarlo con un estoque. El muchacho, al ultimo minuto uso el escudo para desviar la espada, dejando indefenso al soldado, y aprovecho esos escasos segundos para patearlo con fuerza.**

**Mientras tanto Twilight había golpeado a dos con su magia, pero uno de ellos usaba su espada para desviar sus rayos. El unicornio daba rápidos cortes hacia la princesa, la cual hacia todo lo posible para esquivarlos.**

**Andrew retrocedía lentamente, mientras tres guerreros amenazaban con atacarlo. Dos de ellos comenzaron a atacar a gran velocidad, cada uno de ellos de forma diferente. El muchacho, haciendo uso de las técnicas que había aprendido, esquivaba y bloqueaba los ataques, pero la fuerza con la que lo atacaban era sin duda mayor que los primeros ponys que atacaron.**

**Mientras intentaba golpear a los solados, el tercero, el cual llevaba un gran martillo conecto un golpe en el rostro del chico, el cual callo al suelo, aturdido por el golpe. Debido al impacto, el casco de Andrew había salido volando, dejando su rostro al descubierto. Sin perder tiempo los tres atacaron al mismo tiempo. Andrew rodó hacía un lado, logrando evadir los ataques, pero ahora estaba desarmado.**

**El pony del martillo corrió hacia el y lanzo un fuerte golpe. Andrew salto hacia un lado, evadiendo el ataque, y sin perder tiempo conecto un fuerte puñetazo en la barbilla del pony, el cual cayo inconsciente. Al instante tomo el martillo y lo uso para bloquear las espadas de los últimos dos. Ambos soldados retrocedieron, solo para tomar impulso y correr hacia Andrew. El muchacho logro darle un golpe en el rostro con el martillo a uno, antes de la espada le hiciera daño, y lo más rápido que pudo esquivo el ataque del segundo pony. Un grito de dolor salio de la boca de Andrew, mientras se llevaba la mano al ojo. Una expresión de profundo dolor se pinto en su rostro. Su mano se alejo de su rostro por un momento, mientras aguantaba el gran dolor. La espada del soldado goteaba sangre de la punta, manchando la verde hierba con un rojo carmesí. Un gran corto diagonal atravesaba el ojo izquierdo de Andrew, mientras la sangre resbalaba por su rostro. Él pony no dudo y corrió hacia el, listo para darle el ultimo golpe. **

**El muchacho estaba hincado, totalmente inmóvil por el dolor, mientras lentamente la fría hoja se acercaba a el. Andrew, aguantando el punzante dolor que sentía. Levanto la mano izquierda y paro la hija con la mano. Aunque el cuero de los guantes era el más resistente, la velocidad y el hecho de que estuviera recubierta con magia, le permitió penetrarlo y herir su mano. Andrew se levando con rapidez y le dio un fuerte golpe en la barbilla. El cuerpo del soldado salio volando y callo estrepitosamente al suelo.**

**Twilight estaba contra un árbol, no muy lejos de Andrew. Su sonoro grito de dolor la había distraído el suficiente tiempo como para ser herida. El punzante dolor invadía su cuerpo, impidiendo que pudiera correr o moverse con la libertad que antes tenia.**

Guerrero 2 – No deseo hacerle más daño, por favor entréguese -

**Twilight, como respuesta lanzo un fuerte rayo de su cuerno, pero él soldado los desvió con su hoja, como las otras veces. El ultimo guerrero levanto su brillante espada, dispuesto ha hacerle otro corte, esta vez en una de sus patas, para así evitar que la alicornio escapara. Twilight cerro los ojos, presa del pánico. Andrew había sido herido y ella apenas podía mantenerse en pie, sin duda este era su fin.**

**Segundos antes de que la hoja diera en el blanco, una larga y blanca espada bloque el ataque, con una descomunal fuerza. La espada del soldado no resistió y se parto en dos, dejado perplejo al soldado. En seguida un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al ver la alta criatura que sostenía la gran espada. La gran sombra del árbol impedía que él guerrero viera el rostro de su enemigo, lo único que lograba ver era un ojo lleno de odio, mientras que el otro estaba cubierto con sangre. La espada de la criatura estaba cubierta por una aura roja, la cual le helaba la sangre al soldado. Usando una tremenda fuerza, la criatura asesto una fuerte patada al ultimo guerrero, el cual callo inconsciente.**

**En seguida la aura se desvaneció de la espada de Andrew, y el chico callo de rodillas, mientras se sostenía el ojo. El dolor era insoportable.**

**Twilight había quedado perpleja, pues justo cuando creía que todo había terminado, un fuerte sonido hizo que abriera los ojos, y lo que vio fue a Andrew frente a el, sosteniendo su espada, mientras esta estaba cubierta por un aura mágica.**

**Twilight salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar un gruñido de dolor, proveniente de Andrew, el cual se sostenía la cara. Sin perder tiempo Twilight se puso frente a el, con temor de que estuviera gravemente herido.**

Twilight - ¡Andrew ¿Estas bien?! - **Dijo mientras la preocupación invadía su alma.**

**La sorpresa y el horror la invadieron, al ver la profunda y sangrante herida de su ojo, acompañado con la expresión de dolor de Andrew. **


	17. Capitulo 16: El final y un comienzo

El legado de Star Swirl

Capitulo 16

Saludos a todos los pacientes fans de esta historia… Si, termine el ultimo capitulo, con la gran cantidad de seis mil palabras ._. …. Muy raro, pero quería terminar la historia. Y pues ya casi, el siguiente sera el epilogo. Algún años después. Bueno, no los interrumpo más así que. Que disfruten el capitulo.

**La delicada brisa del bosque mecía la vegetación que crecía en ese misterioso lugar, mientras pequeños rayos de luz se escapaban de entre las enormes ramas de los arboles e iluminaban una pequeña porción de ese enorme sitió.**

**El tranquilo silencio del bosque era ocasionalmente interrumpido por unos pesados pasos; al mismo tiempo un rastro de sangre manchaba la maleza y formaba un pequeño camino. No muy lejos de ese rastro caminaba una adolorida criatura, la cual llevaba a cuestas a una alicornio herida. **

**Andrew se arrodillo estrepitosamente, mientras su pesado aliento cubría gran parte del lugar. La herida le dolía, su cabeza daba vueltas y su cuerpo poco a poco se quedaba sin fuerzas. El adolorido muchacho apretó los dientes y siguió su camino. Tenia que llegar donde Zecora lo más rápido posible, y el hecho de que Twilight se hubiera desmayado no ayudaba. Y no era para menos, pues su herida era bastante profunda, y el dolor había podido con ella.**

**El joven apretó los puños y apresuro más su paso, pues su nublada mirada lograba divisar la casa de Zecora. A duras penas el muchacho logro llegar a la entrada, y con sus ultimas fuerzas abrió la puerta y se dejo caer en la entrada de la cabaña, ganándose un mar de preocupadas voces. **

**Canterlot, Catillo.**

Celestia - … No se que pasa… La presencia de Twilight... desapareció -

Cadance – ¿Lo perdiste?, se supone que hiciste ese hechizo para encontrar a Twilight -

Celestia – Si… Pero algo bloquea mi hechizo… Una magia extraña… -

Cadance – Si no la encontramos… No quiero imaginarme que le pasara al reino – **Dijo, mientras le dedicaba una mirada de preocupación a Celestia –** Por cierto, ¿Pudiste contactar con el reino Dragon? -

Celestia - "Suspiro" Se han mantenido muy al margen. Prohibieron el paso de la mayoría de las otras razas… Los grifos piensan que ahí se esconde Twilight, pero es el reino con mas poder -

Cadance – ¿Entonces solo podemos esperar? -

Celestia – Si… A lo mucho nos queda tres días de paz con el reino Grifo -

Cadance – En ese caso… Tendré que preparar al ejercito del Imperio de Cristal… -

Celestia – Me hubiera gustado no involucrarte… Pero como están las cosas… -

Cadance – Descuida, no podría dejarte sola -

**Ambas princesas, sin muchas opciones comenzaron los preparativos para la gran batalla; alistando a los soldados y llamando a los comandantes. Los más fuertes y experimentados del reino. Pues no solo necesitarían fuerza y magia, también un plan de ataque y retirada.**

**Reino grifo.**

**Las cosas dentro del castillo del reino Grifo estaba más que agitadas. Pues soldados iban de ahí para haya, cargando armas y todo lo que se necesitaría para el día que pensaron que no volvería a llegar.**

Rey Markles – Arcos, ballestas, lanza, bombas aéreas… Armaduras… ¿Falta algo? -

Soldado – Aun falta terminar de alistar los botiquines -

Rey Markles - ¿Y los Lanza arpones? -

Soldado – Con el poco tiempo que tenemos solo tendremos tres máximo -

Rey Markles – No serán suficientes… Pero es mejor que nada -

**Reino Dragón.**

**Al igual que en los dos reinos. El hogar de los dragones estaba preparando todo lo necesario para asegurar, no solo el éxito del Reino dragón, también la seguridad del la princesa Twilight y el humano.**

Soldado – Los arqueros están listos. Aun estamos alistando a los Dragones Montaña. Y los veteranos ya están preparando a los soldados, como usted lo ordeno -

Solare Scales - ¿Ya reunieron todas las Piedras curativas? -

Soldado – Aun estamos verificando cuantas tenemos -

Solare Scales – Son vitales para la seguridad de los solados -

Soldado – Muy bien Rey -

Solare Scales – Retirate. Asegurate que todo este en orden -

**El dragón hizo una reverencia al rey y se retiro.**

Lunar Crows – ¿Que pasa querido? - **Dijo, pues noto que su esposo estaba gruñendo de la desesperación.**

Solare Scales – Ya se porque Papa parecía tan frustrado en ese entonces -

Lunar Crows - "Suspiro" Además los ciudadanos están comenzando a preocuparse por el repentino despliegue de la guardia -

Solare Scales - ¿Ya intentaste apaciguar su temor? -

Lunar Crows - Si… Pero no creo que permanezcan tranquilos por mucho tiempo -

Solare Scales – Pase lo que pase tenemos que proteger el reino -

**Un día después**

**Un nuevo y soleado día cubría los tres reinos, los cuales seguían con las preparaciones para la inevitable guerra, la cual estaba casi a la vuelta. **

**Los pesados parpados de Andrew comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, mientras su borrosa vista intentaba identificar el lugar en donde se encontraba. No tardo mucho para recordar el trágico suceso de ayer.**

**Andrew se levanto de golpe, mientras la preocupación lo invadía. Pues recordaba perfectamente que Twilight tenia una gran y profunda herida.**

**Antes de que pudiera levantarse noto una venda, la cual cubría su ojo. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron la venda, mientras su mente recordaba la acalorada batalla contra los soldados.**

Zecora - Andrew si que me has asustado, pues de la nada te has desplomado – **Dijo, al ver al humano sentado en la orilla de la cama.**

Andrew – Zecora… ¿Como esta Twilight? - **La preocupación se notaba en su voz.**

Zecora – Su herida es profunda, y necesita de ayuda, pero no te debes preocupar, que bien ella va a estar -

Andrew - "Suspiro" Que alegría -

Zecora – Aunque su herida no es de alarmar, tu ojo no lo pude tratar -

Andrew - ¿Tratar? -

Zecora – Esa herida, te acompañara el resto de tu vida – **Su voz sonaba algo apenada.**

Andrew – Tranquila Zecora, estoy seguro que hiciste todo lo que pudiste – **Dijo, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su melena.**

Zecora – Tu tranquilidad es de admirar, aunque hay un problema por tratar -

Andrew – ¿Problema? - **Andrew noto como el semblante de Zecora cambiaba a uno mas serio.**

Zecora – El desastre se acerca, y la maldad se no espera – **Dijo, mientras le entregaba un pergamino al humano.**

**El muchacho termino de entender cuando comenzó a leer la carta, al parecer enviada por los reyes del reino dragón. En pocas palabras, la gran guerra seria mañana en el lugar donde se presencio la primer gran guerra de los cuatro reinos.**

Andrew - "Suspiro" Parece que el tiempo se nos ha agotado -

**Al día siguiente.**

**La helada brisa matutina acariciaba a Andrew y Twilight, los cuales eran transportados por una enorme dragona, encargada de llevarlos al campo de batalla. La mirada de Twilight estaba perdida en la gran extensión de bosque que recorrían, sin poder evitar sentirse inútil por no poder evitar lo que ella había ocasionado. **

**Andrew al notarlo la rodeo tiernamente, mientras acariciaba su melena. Aunque no podía hacer algo para alejar esos pensamientos, al menos podía apoyarla.**

Twilight – Todo es mi culpa – **Hablo, con la mirada sumida en el remordimiento –** Mi sed por conocimiento me llevo a romper una importante ley entre los reinos -

Andrew – No es toda tu culpa. No conocías dicha ley, además el tiempo siempre estuvo en nuestra contra. Tarde o temprano la guerra daría inicio -

Twilight – Lo se… Pero no puedo evitar penar… Que pude haber hecho más -

Andrew – Hiciste lo que pudiste, en el tiempo que tenias, solo queda afrontar todo esto y esperar lo mejor -

Twilight - "Suspiro" Si… Supongo que tienes razón -

Andrew – Además, no es como si estuvieras sola. No solo tienes a todo el reino dragón, también estoy yo para apoyarte – **Dijo, al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa.**

Twilight – Peor aun. Metí a alguien que no tenía nada que ver a una peligrosa lucha -

Andrew – Me pediste miles de veces que me fuera, que no luchara si no quisiera. Pero no puedo simplemente darme la vuelta y fingir que no hay un reino en peligro. Que una amiga no me necesita -

Twilight – ¿Porque?… ¿Porque no te importa lo que pase?, tienes a esa linda mujer esperándote, ¿No temes no poder volver? -

Andrew – Claro que si. Después de todo tarde años en aceptar mis sentimientos por ella. Pero, por alguna razón no puedo dejarte sola. Me preocupas mucho… No se si sea por el hechizo que usaste para contactarme. Pero no me perdonaría si te dejo atrás y descubro que te paso algo horrible -

Dragona – Princesa Twilight, señor Andrew, casi llegamos – **Hablo la enorme dragona de escamas grises.**

Twilight – ¿Recuerdas los hechizos que te enseñe? -

Andrew – Fuerza, resistencia, agilidad, velocidad, levitación, control de elementos… Rayos mágicos… y algunos otros hechizos que encontré en los libros de Zecora -

Twilight - ¿Zecora tiene libros de magia? - **El rostro de Twilight decía con claridad que no sabia nada sobre dichos libros.**

Andrew – Creí que lo sabrías… En cualquier caso me dijo que no los usara; a no ser de que fuera totalmente necesario – **Dijo, para tranquilizar un poco a Twilight.**

Twilight – En cualquier caso. Nueve de los diez anillos hacen que tengas la misma cantidad de magia que la miá, el ultimo absorbe magia de la naturaleza para que no se te agote -

Andrew – Más o menos… ¿Como la magia de los unicornios?… -

Twilight – Solo que nuestro cuerpo recupera la magia naturalmente. Sera un poco más lento que el de un unicornio, pero te sera útil -

**El tiempo de charlar se había agotado más rápido de lo que a ambos les gustaría, pues en seguida ya estaban en las cercanías del campo de batalla, junto con miles de soldados dragones. **

**La gran dragona aterrizo frente a los imponentes rayes, los cuales portaban armaduras plateadas.**

Solare Scales – Me alegro que ambos llegaran a salvo – **Hablo el enorme Rey, portando su armadura plateada y un enorme garrote de metal.**

Lunar Claws – Espero que no estén muy asustados, después de todo es la primera guerra que sufren desde hace siglos – **Dijo la hermosa reina, portando una elegante y muy segura armadura. Mientras sostenía un enorme escudo con forma de lagrima y un estoque plateado.**

Andrew – Jeje, un poco. Pero no podía simplemente huir – **Hablo algo nervioso.**

Solare Scales - ¡Jaja, ese es el espíritu! Solo procura no emocionarte -

Lunar Claws – Princesa Twilight, me gustaría que se quedara a nuestro lado, al menos mientras las cosas no se pongan muy serias -

Twilight – Claro Reina -

Andrew – Reyes, cuando todos los reinos se layan reunido, me gustaría decir algo -

Lunar Claws – Claro joven guerrero, ¿Puedo saber el motivo? -

Andrew – Me siento un poco responsable por todo esto… Así que… quiero al menos intentar solucionar todo esto sin lastimar a nadie… Aunque como están las cosas… -

Solare Scales – No pierdas la esperanza muchacho. Nosotros te cubriremos. Esperemos que esto se solucione sin tener que derramar sangre – **Dijo, con una gran sonrisa, la cual se borro en pocos segundos – **Pero tengo que decirte que, si no funciona, tendrás que estar preparado para luchar por tu vida, por que tu enemigo hará lo mismo -

Andrew - "Suspiro" Lo se, gracias Rey -

**La platica fue interrumpida por un gran dragón alado, el cual se aterrizo rápidamente frente a los reyes.**

Dragón – Los equestrianos vienen por el sur, y los grifos por el noreste -

Lunar Clows – Sera mejor que partamos -

**Y con aun miedo y algo de duda en su interior. Andrew y Twilight marcharon junto con los dragones hacia el campo de batalla.**

**El lugar donde se había originado la primer gran guerra, y el lugar que seria testigo de la segunda gran guerra era peor de lo que se imaginaba. Cráteres, espadas, armas y armaduras por todo el lugar, y lo más aterrador, manchas de sangre, casi borradas por los siglos.**

Andrew – Wow… -

Solare Scales – Si, desde que finalizo la guerra, nadie quiso pisar ese lugar. Lo que vez no esta lejos de como se vio en ese tiempo -

**No paso mucho tiempo para que, a lo lejos se pudiera divisar a cada uno de los reinos. Un gran numero de ponys y grifos marchando hacia, lo que parecía ser el ultimo lugar que verían.**

**Ya todos estaban reunidos. Los dirigentes de cada reino, vestidos con sus respectivas armaduras y portando armas. Al fondo se podía ver a la princesa Celestia y Luna, al igual que Shining Armor, junto con un gran numero de soldados de cristal. Las miradas de dolor y amargura los invadieron al ver quien estaba frente a ellos, y en la situación en la que se encontraban.**

**De lado de Equestra.**

Celestia – Siento que tengas que estar aquí Shining Armor – **El dolor se podía sentir en su voz.**

Shining – Alguien tenia que venir Princesa, y nunca le pediría a Cadance que peleara con Twilight -

Luna - ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer tía? -

Celestia – Si lo hubiera… No estaríamos aquí -

**En pocos segundos el silencio invadió por completo el campo de batalla. Cada bando esperando a que alguien dijera algo o hiciera el primer movimiento.**

**Los dos reinos se pusieron en guardia al ver que, el que había hecho el primer movimiento había sido una criatura casi tan alta como un minotauro, delgado y portando una armadura que no dejaba ver su rostro.**

**Al llegar al centro del lugar Andrew se retiro lentamente el casco, revelando para los dos reinos que, uno de sus oponentes era una criatura nunca antes vista. Sabia que lo que diría se podía malinterpretar de muchas maneras, pero si no decía algo, todo seria mucho peor.**

Andrew - ¡Aun me sorprende lo estúpido que puede llegar a ser el reino Grifo! - **Grito a todo pulmón, provocando rabia en los soldados –** Causar todo este alboroto solo por una ley que, en primer lugar dicho reino saco de contexto. Si, es ilegal hacer o investigar el contacto a otros mundos, y hubiera aceptado si la criatura que salio de ese experimento hubiera sido una hostil y llena de rabia; o que al menos hubiera provocado una destrucción digna de ser escrita. Pero lo único que hizo el reno Grifo es hacer un enorme berrinche y darle caza a una princesa la cual apenas estaba aprendiendo y estudiando las leyes que ella debía encargarse, no solo de seguir, sino de ver que se siguieran. Y resulta que a nadie se le ocurrió decirle a dicha princesa "Hey, hay una ley secreta, la cual dice que no se puede inventar con portales a otros mundos, te encargo que tengas cautela ¡Por si… no se… te quieren cortar la cabeza si lo haces!" - **Grito con rabia –** Ahora escuchen reino grifo. Yo personalmente nunca he matado a nadie, ni siquiera paso los treinta años – **Andrew desenfundo su espada, la cubrió de una intensa aura roja y lanzo un corte que dividió la arena completamente** – Si deciden no tragarse su orgullo y seguir avanzando, yo me encargare de que le pidan disculpas a la Princesa Twilight por todo los problemas que le causaron -

**Toda la arena se quedo en silencio. Los Equestrianos estaban sorprendidos por la actitud que había tomado la extraña criatura ante el asunto de la guerra. Mas aun las princesas, que veían que sus soldados caerían ante el reino dragón junto con la extraña criatura.**

Andrew – No tengo nada contra usted princesa Celestia, Princesa Luna – **El tono de voz había cambiado a uno más tranquilo y amable –** Twilight me contó maravillas de ustedes. Lo mucho que las quiere y respeta, y se que hicieron todo lo posible para evitar esto; al igual que ella. No es necesario que se derrame sangre de su gente, así que, puede quedarse y luchar a lado del reino Dragón, o puede seguir con esta masacre si sentido. Cualquier decisión que tome, estará bien para mi -

Luna- Tía… Nuestro reino fue orillado a esta batalla por culpa del reino Grifo y su arrogancia -

Celestia – Lo se Luna… Pero… No quiero tener de enemigo a ese reino -

Luna - ¿Pero prefieres tener como enemigo a ambos? -

**Las palabras de su pequeña hermana tenían mucho sentido. Aunque prefería no dañar a ningún ser vivo. No veía otra alternativa.**

Celestia – Tal parece que solo se puede arreglar esto derramando sangre... -** Dijo, algo decepcionada **\- ¡Sus palabras cargan mucha sabiduría joven guerrero! ¡Esta bien, prefiero a alguien amable y justo como aliado, que uno arrogante y orgulloso! -

**De lado del reino Grifo.**

Anciano Fuego – ¡No podemos permitir dicho insulto y traición! -

Anciano Agua – Si analizamos la situación… Claramente tenemos las de perder -

Anciano Tierra – Que sean muchos no significa nada. Además, en la primera guerra, los antepasados que controlaban los elementos hicieron temblar a los reinos -

Anciano Aire – Pero eran jóvenes, como nuestro reino. Seremos de ayuda, pero no se si seamos la pieza clave -

Rey Markles – El niño tiene razón. Pero al aceptar el cargo de rey jure que haría cumplir las leyes impuestas, no solo por mi reino, también por por los otros. Además el reino de Equestria a elegido un lado, eso es una clara declaración de Guerra -

**El rey de los grifos levanto su garra y sin decir nada la bajo con rapidez. En segundos un gran numero de grifos con arcos comenzaron a lanzar un sinnúmero de flechas.**

**Andrew concentro magia y levanto un domo mágico, al mismo tiempo que se hincaba para cubrirse con el escudo. Las flechas volaron a una gran velocidad y chocaron con el escudo mágico, la mayoría rebotaron, pero unas pocas, increíblemente atravesaron el domo. Era obvio que, si los grifos pensaban pelear contra la magia de los ponys, tenían que tener algún método de defensa contra sus ataques.**

**Sobre él se alzaron una gran cantidad de dragones, los cuales expulsaron una fuerte llamarada, quemando las flechas por completo e hiriendo a algunos grifos.**

**El escudo se desvaneció y Andrew se levanto, solo para ver que una gran cantidad de soldados grifos corrían hacia él.**

**El chico alzo su espada y escudo y corrió hacia ellos. Se le haría difícil pelear con tantos, pero confiaba en sus habilidades y en su armadura para aligerar el daño.**

**Sin mucho problema el chico bloqueo los primeros dos fuertes ataques, propinados por las afiladas espadas de sus oponentes. Andrew dio un fuerte golpe con el escudo, lo cual hizo que sus armas salieran volando, y aprovechando eso atravesó a uno con su espada y golpeo al otro en el rostro con su escudo.**

**Por una fracción de segundo se quedo paralizado. Viendo el inerte cuerpo del grifo al que le había quitado la vida. No se sentía bien, después de todo era un ser vivió. Su mente fue devuelta a la realidad por dos flechas las cuales pasaron rosando su rostro y dieron a dos enemigos apunto de atacarlo. Sacudo su cabeza para alejar eso pensamientos de su mente, no podía distraerse, estaba en medió de una feroz batalla.**

**Andrew, usando su escudo y espada bloqueo una gran cantidad de espadas y afiladas garras, las cuales iban con la intención de acabar con el. Ese pequeño momento de duda había hecho que los grifos lo rodearan, colocando a Andrew en una peligrosa situación.**

**Una aura casi trasparente cubrió el escudo y la espada de Andrew y con un solo empujón una honda expansiva hizo retroceder a los soldados. El muchacho se coloco rápidamente el escudo en la espada, y sujetando su espada con las dos manos, dio un corte giratorio. La hoja de la espada desprendió un aura roja que atravesó a los soldados.**

**Mientras el muchacho daba saltos y esquivaba peligroso ataques. Del lado de los ponys, miles de soldados luchaban con los grifos, mientras las princesas se enfrentaban con el numeroso ejercito.**

**Laso cosas se veían muy mal para el reino grifo, pues, aunque sus soldados fueran fuertes y valientes, los dragones y los ponys comenzaban a acercarse más y más.**

**Sin esperar ni un segundo, los ancianos extendieron sus alas y se unieron a la batalla.**

**Andrew, el cual estaba comenzando a ser rodeado por una gran cantidad de enemigos. Cubrió sus pies con un aura azul y sin previo aviso dio un enorme salto. El muchacho se levanto un momento la mascara del casco y acerco una pequeña flama a su mejilla, mientras una mueca de dolor aparecía en su rostro. El control de los elementos que tenia se basaba en una cosa, dicho elemento tenía que estar en contacto con el, y como la parte más fácil de retirar de la armadura era el casco, solo le quedaba quemarse la mejilla. **

**Andrew guardo el encendedor que sostenía y apunto su mano al suelo. Los guantes, hechos con los huesos y las escamas de un dragón comenzaron a arder intensamente y de ellos salio una ardiente flama que cubrió gran parte del lugar. Usando las llamas en ambas manos logro aterrizar ileso, mientras veía como muchos soldados grifos gritaban de dolor.**

**El cuerpo de Andrew fue cubierto por una enorme sombra, y segundos después una enorme roca choco contra el, mandándolo varios metros a volar.**

**Su cicatriz de la pelea con los soldados ponys había hecho efecto. Pues al tener solo un ojo su vista se había reducido a la mitad.**

**Andrew, sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto y dio un salto hacia un lado, evadiendo otra roca que iba directo a él.**

**Frente al muchacho estaba el Anciano Tierra, con un rostro totalmente serio. La mitad de su cuerpo estaba hecho de roca pura, mientras que el otro conservaba su forma normal.**

**El muchacho coloco su espada a dos manos y dio un rápido corte, logrando partir la roca a la mitad.**

**Sin previo aviso, y aprovechando de su punto ciego, un sinnúmero de afilados látigos de agua golpearon todo su cuerpo, haciendo finos rasguños a la armadura.**

**Andrew comenzó a dar saltos y a esquivar los ataques de ambos enemigos, mientras intentaba aprovechar cualquier momento para atacar, los cuales no eran muchos.**

**Aunque las cosas parecían que no podían ponerse peor, un gran tornado lo cubrió. El filoso aire que corría dentro provoco más y más cortes en la armadura. Andrew solo pudo cubrirse la cara con las manos, mientras veía como filosas cuchillas de piedra y hielo se unían al ataque.**

**El muchacho levanto la mirada, solo para ver como una enorme bola de fuego entraba por encima del tornado y le daba de lleno.**

**Unos segundos después el múltiple ataque propinado por los ancianos paro, los cuatro esperando que su oponente no hubiera sobrevivido a semejante paliza.**

**Mientras los segundos pasaban y la nube de tierra y vapor se disipaba, se podía notar una figura, aun parada y formando una "X" con las manos para cubrirse el rostro. **

**La armadura de Andrew había resistido el monstruoso golpe, apenas. Pues finas lineas de sangre corrían por diversas partes de su cuerpo. La única parte que estaba severamente lastimada era su mano izquierda, la cual estaba empapada de sangre, ya que no tenia su guante puesto.**

**De la mano de Andrew se cayo una ensangrentada roca, la cual se hizo polvo al contacto con el suelo. En unos segundos los pies de Andrew se volvieron de roca y fue engullido por el suelo.**

**El monstruoso ataque le había dado la oportunidad que buscaba, pues en toda la conmoción logro absorber los cuatro elementos.**

**La tierra comenzó a temblar, mientras un montículo de roca comenzaba a levantarse. Los Ancianos retrocedieron, solo para notar como una figura enorme emergía del suelo. Del lado izquierdo de lo que parecía ser el dorso de una persona salio un gigantesco brazo de fuego, mientras que del el lado derecho un brazo de agua se formaba lentamente. Lentamente el coloso comenzó a levantarse con unas unas enormes piernas de roca, las cuales en segundos ardieron en llamas. En lo mas arriba una cabeza hecha de roca, fuego agua y suspendida en el aire apareció. De dos grandes huecos en la cabeza aparecieron ardientes llamas.**

**El campo se quedo totalmente mudo al ver la gigantesca criatura, la cual había emergido del la tierra. Mientras que, los Anciano habían quedado paralizados, mientras pensaban en una forma de vencer a una criatura como esa.**

**Mientras dentro de la criatura Andrew descansaba. Con su brazo izquierdo hecho de fuego, el derecho de agua, sus piernas de roca encendida y su rostro una combinación de todas. Solo con ese hechizo había gastado la mitad de la magia, pero tenia que vencerlos como diera lugar.**

**El enorme golem dio un un fuerte puñetazo al suelo, y de este salieron cráteres de fuego, los cuales iban directo a sus cuatro enemigos. Los Ancianos alzaron vuelo e hicieron todo lo posible para esquivar el ataque de la criatura.**

**Pero en ese momento el suelo fue cubierto por una gruesa capa de hielo y de ella salieron un sinnúmero de navajas.**

**Los Ancianos usaron sus elementos para cubrirse, pero Aire y Agua no pudieron contenerlo y salieron heridos. Antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar un puño de hielo impacto a Tierra y uno un puño de roca a Fuego. Ambos salieron disparados al cielo y cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo, heridos y muy cansados.**

**De la nada una filosa ráfaga de aire golpeo al golem, abriendo una grieta en el pecho. Agua estaba listo para lanzar un ataque, a la grieta, la cual atravesaba por completo al golem, pero su sorpresa fue notar que el muchacho no estaba en el pecho.**

**De la nada una gigantesca mano hecha de roca en llamas atrapo a Agua y lo estampo contra el suelo. Mientras usaba su brazo de hielo para atacar a Aire, el cual esquivaba, con esfuerzo los rápidos ataque de Andrew.**

**El muchacho no era tonto. Pues el lugar mas obvio para estar era el pecho, y hubiera sido un suicido colocarse ahí, además podía moverse a cualquier parte del cuerpo de golem, mientras este estuviera hecha de hielo o roca.**

**El rostro del los reyes y de Twilight, al igual de los soldados dragones era de total asombro, al ver como ese pequeño ser se había convertido en una monstruosa criatura, la cual le hacia pelea a los cuatro Ancianos.**

**Pero de todos Twilight sabía que la cantidad de magiá que había usado para hacer al golem, y la que usaba para mantenerlo era mucha.**

Twilight - ¡Reyes, no creo que Andrew resista mucho! -

Solare Scales – En ese caso tendremos que ayudarlo – **Dijo, mientras el rey, acompañado con algunos soldados alzaban el vuelo. **

**La batalla se había vuelto ya una masacre para el reino grifo, pues el rey veía como dos de los cuatro ancianos habían perecido a manos de ese muchacho.**

**Aunque Markles pocas veces era impulsivo, en ese momento sentía unas enormes ganas de terminar con la vida de ese sujeto que había desafiado al reino Grifo. **

**Los Dragones sobrevolaban el campo de batalla, luchando y ayudando a Andrew como a los ponys en peligro. Al muchacho ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo, y el que más le daba problemas era Fuego, el cual era el ultimo en pie y no se rendía. **

**El rey Markles estaba harto. Ya ni siquira le importaba usar toda su fuerza para derrotar al muchacho. El rey alzo su garra con furia, mientras de esta emanaba un humo rojo, y con toda sus fuerzas lanzo un poderoso ataque. Tres enormes navajas hechas de la energía del rey volaron y dieron de lleno al golem, el cual fue partido por el monstruoso ataque.**

**La mano derecha, la cual era de hielo se partió mientras la sangre comenzaba a manchar el frio hielo. La suerte de Andrew había hecho que el ataque le alcanzara a rebanar el brazo izquierdo al muchacho.**

**Twilight balanceaba una alabarda con su magia, atacando a sus enemigos sin piedad, pues Andrew necesitaba toda la ayuda posible. Pero en un instante sus oídos fueron inundados por un desgarrador grito, en ese momento la sangre se le heló, pues reconocía ese grito.**

Twilight - ¡Andrew! - **Grito, mientras volteaba hacia donde se suponía que estaba Andrew controlando el golem.**

**Pero lo único que vio fue la figura del muchacho, desplomándose al suelo, y aun peor, sin un brazo.**

**Sin pensarlo Twilight concentro magia en su cuerno y atrapo al muchacho en el aire, para después transportarlo hacía ella. Al tenerlo cerca pudo notar su grave situación. Su brazo había sido cortado a la altura del hombro. La mirada de Twilight subió había el rostro de Andrew, el cual estaba hundido en dolor, mientras poco a poco todo se nublaba.**

Twilight – ¡Andrew, reacciona! -

**Mientras lentamente la mente de Andrew se perdía podía notar como los soldados se acercaban lentamente a ellos. Si no hacía algo terminarían matando a Twilight.**

**En ese intenta recordó un hechizo que Zecora le había mostrado, uno que le prohibió usar, a menos de que no tuviera otra alternativa, y si ese caso llegara, tenia que pensarlo muy bien. Pero no había mucho que pensar. Twilight estaba en peligro y el apunto de morir desangrado.**

**El hechizo era una combinación de magia y rezos a un dios, el cual concedía poder a cambio de una cosa, podía ser magia, en ese caso, pero si no tenias, podía tomar un objeto que le interesara, o alguna parte del cuerpo de la persona que se atreviera a rezarle a ese misterioso y casi olvidado dios.**

"_**Dios Manus, tu que le otorgas poder a cualquiera. Dame un poco de tu fuerza para salvar mi vida, la de mis amigos y los que me dieron la mano"**_

**Filosas armas se acercaban a Twilight, las cuales estaban a centímetros de dar en su objetivo, pero en ese instante el tiempo se paro. Del cuerpo del muchacho un humo rojo oscuro; casi negro comenzó a dotarlo de una fuerza que jamas imagino que tendría. El extraño dios había tomado la energía que le quedaba a los anillos y le había dado parte de su fuerza a Andrew.**

**El tiempo volvió a la normalidad y del cuerpo de Andrew salio una onda de choque, hecha de ese extraño humo. El sangrado, al igual que el dolor que sentía su cuerpo se habían esfumado, pero a cambio sentía un abrumador poder.**

**Fuego, al notar la extraña energía que emanaba de él, lanzo una gran bola de fuego, cosa que no surgió efecto, pues sin mucho esfuerzo había desviado su ataque. **

**Estiro su mano y de ella salio una penetrante aura, la cual tomo forma de una mano y atrapo a Fuego, y sin que pudiera hacer algo para liberarse, Andrew lo lanzo contra el suelo, formando un pequeño cráter.**

**El rey Markles, al igual que Andrew corrieron a una velocidad abrumadora y chocaron sus poderosos puños, creando una pequeña onda de choque.**

Markles – No permitiré que mi reino sea ridiculizado** – Hablo con gran furia, mientras se paraba en sus dos patas y comenzaba a dar múltiples golpes.**

**El rostro de Twilight era una mezcla de impresión y miedo, al ver a lo que parecía se Andrew, emanando ese extraño y enorme poder. **

Twilight – Andrew… - **No entendía nada, ella no sabía de un hechizo que te diera al poder.**

**Mientras los dragones y los ponys sometían a los pocos soldados grifos que quedaban, un sinnúmero de golpes volaban entre el rey y Andrew, aunque en el interior el intentaba usar ese poder sin volverse loco, pero era difícil.**

**Luego de muchos golpes al fin el muchacho pudo conectar uno, justo en la mandíbula del rey, pero Markles también había alcanzado golpearle el estomago. Ambos salieron disparados. El cuerpo de Andrew choco con los restos de su golem. Su armadura había quedado con cinco marcas de garras, las cuales alcanzaron a perforar, pero aun seguía bien. Pero el rey no podía decir lo mismo, pues apenas había logrado mover su misteriosa aura para amortiguar el golpe, pero había faltado poco para que le destrozara el cráneo.**

**Andrew se levanto lentamente, su mente se estaba nublando y apenas podía mantenerse consciente. Antes de que su mente sucumbiera, una preocupada voz invadió su oscurecido mundo.**

**Twilight ya no aguantaba ver un segundo más como Andrew usaba más y más ese extraño poder. Le aterraba el no saber que le pasaría después.**

Twilight – ¡Andrew!** \- La preocupada princesa se lanzo a él y lo rodeo con sus cálidos cascos **\- ¡Deja de usar esa extraña energía! ¡Por favor… ya todo acabo! -

**Usando su magia Twilight removió el casco de Andrew revelando como una mancha negra cubría gran parte de su rostro. Un ojo negro y un rostro carente de emociones.**

Twilight** – **Por favor… -

**La extraña mancha comenzó a evaporarse, y con ella toda la fuerza que Andrew había ganado. Lo ultimo que Andrew vio fue el preocupado rostro de Twilight. Después, nada.**

**Castillo de la Princesa Twilight.**

**Tres días después de la guerra.**

**Las cosas se habían calmado bastante luego de la muerte del rey Markles, y aunque el reino perdió a su gobernante, al igual que a la mayoría de sus soldados. La princesa Luna paso a ser la gobernante temporal del reino, mientras, aunque se estaba negociando con el reino para que Luna fuera la gobernante, pues el rey no había tenido familia o esposa.**

**El reino Dragón paso a ser lo que siempre fue. Un reino alejado de cualquier otro poder, viviendo por sus propios méritos, aunque gracias a la princesa Twilight, los reinos estaban un poco más unidos.**

**Por otra parte Andrew descansaba en el castillo de Twilight. La conmoción que se formo cuando ella llego, y más aun para sus amigas había sido sorprendente. Y aunque Pinkie había querido hacer una fiesta, las celebraciones tenían que esperar, al menos hasta que viera que Andrew estaba bien. **

**Al muchacho le habían hecho una gran cantidad de estudios, para ver si podían descubrir que ocasiono tal estallido de poder, pero lo único diferente en él era una marca en su pecho. Una dibujo de un agujero en forma de espiral, justo en su corazón. Nada señalaba que fuera peligroso, pero sin duda ella sabía que esa cosa había aparecido durante la guerra.**

**La curiosidad que habían manifestado sus amigas era algo obvia, pues frente a ellas estaba una extraña y de cierta forma exótica criatura, y luego de contarles la larga historia de como lo conoció, las ansias de preguntarle cosas crecieron.**

**Los parpados de Andrew se abrieron lentamente, mientras un pequeño pero constante dolor lo invadía. Sus ojos tardaron un poco en despejarse y ver donde se encontraba. Una muy rara habitación, hecha de, al parecer cristal o diamante.**

**Intento llevar su mano izquierda a su rostro, pero no ocurrió nada. Sus ojos viajaron lentamente hacia su brazo izquierdo, solo para notas que su brazo había sido completamente cercenado. **

**Un sonoro grito invadió el cuarto y parte del castillo, y no era para menos, pues al despertar vio que no tenia brazo y que una extraña mara había aparecido en su pecho.**

**Los borrosos y vagos recuerdo lo invadieron. Twilight, una guerra, dragones, sangre y oscuridad.**

**La puerta se abrió violentamente y de ella emergió una preocupada Twilight, con lo que parecía ser una tostada con mermelada en la boca.**

Twilight - ¡Andrew, estas bien! - **Grito de alegría al verlo consciente –** Espera… ¿Porque gritaste?… ¿Ocurrió algo? -

Andrew - ¿Twilight?… Estoy… Estoy bien. Me sorprendió un poco despertar en un lugar raro y sin brazo -

Twilight – Oh… Eso… Intente todo, pero fue imposible devolverte tu brazo – **Hablo, con un tono algo triste en su voz –** Pero al menos estas a salvo -

Andrew – ¿Que paso?… Recuerdo poco… - **Dijo, mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.**

Twilight – Luchamos con el reino grifo, ¿Recuerdas?… Vencimos a ejercito y tu.. Irradiaste una energía muy extraña y lo venciste -

Andrew – Recuerdo eso… ¿Y que paso con el reino Dragón? -

Twilight – Los reyes vinieron ayer a ver como estabas. Les agradecí por ayudarnos y se fueron -

Andrew – ¿Y tu cabeza… esa a salvo? -

Twilight – Jajaja, totalmente. Las cosas se solucionaron. El rey de los grifos murió y una de las princesas de Equestria lo remplaza -

Andrew – Bueno, me alegro que estés bien -

Twilight – ¡Es lo que yo debería decir! ¡Has estado inconsciente tres días! -

Andrew - ¿Tres días? -

Twilight – Me tenias muerta de los nervios – **Hablo, muy enojada –** Pero me alegro que estés bien -

**Los cascos de Twilight envolvieron con ternura a Andrew. Sin duda el verlo despierto y a salvo le llenaba de felicidad.**

Twilight – Muchas, muchas gracias por no abandonarme. Gracias por estar ahí y llegar tan lejos, si no hubieras estado … quien sabe que hubiera sucedido -

Andrew – No digas eso. Suena como si me debieras una. Lo hice por que quise – **Le dijo, con una cálida sonrisa.**

**El muchacho le devolvió el abrazo a Twilight, mientras acariciaba tiernamente su crin. Sin duda había estado muy preocupada por él, lo menos que podía hacer era consolarla un poco.**

**Andrew no pudo evitar recordar todo lo que había sucedido desde que había oído esa extraña voz salir del espejo de sus padres. Como esa criatura había hecho que aceptara el amor que le tenía a María, aunque era casi como su madre. Y aunque había perdido cosas durante esa extraña aventura, también había conocido un lugar nuevo, lleno de magia y armonía. Y por supuesto había conocido a Twilight, alguien que, por alguna razón le causaba felicidad al estar junto a ella, casi como una hermana.**

Wow una lucha intensa. El prota perdió el brazo, un ojo y Manus lo trasformo en un hueco :v (Chiste y referencia a Dark souls). Si quieren saber como es el dios que le dio ese poder oscuro, solo pongan Manus en google imágenes. Por si se lo preguntan, en el epilogo se mostrara la relación de Andrew y Maria mucho mas profunda, al igual que la de Spike y Applejack (No me he olvidado de ellos), en cualquier caso me emocione con este capitulo, pero me alegro que este a un capitulo de terminar otra historia. En fin, gracias por leer este larguísimo capitulo. Bueno, nos leemos luego.


	18. I m back (ANUNCIO)

Hola a todos los fans de El legado de Star Swirl. Primero que nada, gracias por su gran apoyo, aunque por momentos me arte de esta historia, al final estoy contento por el resultado, y me alegro de no haberla abandonado.

Les hablo para contarles algo... Curisos. El plan era escribir el epilogo y dejar la historia como esta, sin más misterios ni aventuras... Pero al parecer no sera asi... Si quieren saber lo que sucedió con Andrew luego de la pelea, tendran que esperar a que saque la segunda parte (Si, hasta a mi me sorprendió) el prologo de la nueva historia, "El regreso de la oscuridad" estará lista... Cuando lo este :U... Porque tengo algunos otros proyectos... Además del trabajo...

Lamento haberlos hecho esperar y espero que esten tan emocionados como yo por que publique la nueva historia.

Bueno, nos leemos luego.


End file.
